Star of Worlds
by Namikaze Lily
Summary: Chap 8 Chouji dan Ino telah sampai ke GradKnight City mendapati kabar Sasori menjadi buronan kelas S dari seluruh Empire dan Kingdom begitu juga Tsunade yang shok mendapati kabar itu. Kakashi menyuruh Yamato menyelidiki itu. Naruto dan Hinata ciuman karena kecelakaan? Kacau. Just read and review. Arigotou.
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Yang pasti Sasori-Sakura dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita

Warning : AU, OOC, OC dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou.

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

_**Some Dialog of Story**_

"Aku..ada dimana?"

"Katakan identitasmu penyusup! Sebutkan nama dan pangkatmu! Kamu telah memasuki wilayah Knight Empire!"

"Pangkat? Nama? Knight? Empire?"

"Kamu berasal darimana? Kelas mana? Jika bukan dari Knight Empire , kamu berasal dari kerajaan mana?"

"Sudah kujelaskan, aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana. Aku berasal dari Tokyo! Aku hanyalah seorang siswi SMU biasa!"

"Sebaiknya kita melarikan diri, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku bertahan di kerajaan ini. Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

"Apakah kamu bersamaku apa pun yang terjadi?"

"Bukan hanya bersamamu, tetapi kemana pun aku pergi kamu harus ikut denganku dan itu tanda aku telah mempercayaimu."

"Jika kau tahu , aku mengincar kekuatan itu ,apa yang kau lakukan untukku?"

"Aku akan mencuri kekuatan itu dari tangan gadis itu."

"Knight Red dan Knight Yellow berkhianat, tangkap komandan Red Knight dan Yellow Knight!"

"Itu bukan **power** biasa, itu adalah **Grafi Power**."

"**Gra..fi power** ?"

"Knight Empire bukan lagi Knight Empire yang kamu kenal lagi."

"Jadi legenda Hokage itu memang ada?"

"Apa hubungan **Stars **dengan **Grawer**?"

"Banyak kerajaan di dunia ini, bukan hanya Knight Empire yang berkuasa."

"Aku akan menguasai dunia ini dengan **Grawer **itu."

"Berbeda dengan power penyihir biasa, **Grawers** akan membuat orang memlikinya itu awet muda dan tidak bisa mati karena penyakit kecuali di bunuh atau dilepaskan kekuatannya secara paksa."

"Kekuatan itu misterius , dia memiliki perasaan dan memilih majikan. Setiap **Grawer **itu berbeda karakternya dan yang pasti mereka memiliki jumlah yang tidak sedikit."

"Gadis itu lebih penting daripada hidupku."

"Ya, dunianya hancur karena kekuatan itu ada di dunianya, sehingga merusak keseimbangan dunia sana."

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Lagipula aku adalah seorang pria."

"Kamu adalah Hokage yang terhilang?"

"Kamu mempercayaiku karena aku tidak menyentuhmu? Berarti kamu sudah mengakuiku."

"Gadis itu bukan gadis biasa. Sebaiknya kamu segera singkirkan dia dan ambil kekuatannya!"

"Ada dia yang melindungi gadis itu dan sepertinya kekuatan itu.."

"Gadis itu mengacaukan segalanya. Tidak, dia memang di luar rencanaku."

"Aku jadi berpikir, bukan hanya kita beberapa saja yang memiliki **Grawer** tetapi di luar sana masih ada pengguna **Grawer **lain."

"Kamu selalu tampak tenang meskipun situasi itu terlihat genting, memang kamu pantas di juluki The Baby Red of Knight di semasa Knight Empire ."

"Jangan katakan kamu akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kamu."

"Sepertinya 100 bintang telah lengkap di sini."

"Kita bisa menyerang capital Knight Empire dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Jika perang ini selesai, aku akan menikahimu."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Bintang-bintang ini akan kembali bertemu dalam kurun waktu berbeda dan kekuatan yang lain masih berpencar mencari pemiliknya."

* * *

**Grawer : Grafi Power (kekuatan istimewa)**

Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined.

Receive positive review and decline anything I don't think important for this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Yang pasti Sasori-Sakura dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita

Warning : AU, OOC, OC dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou.

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Konoha Gakuen, Tokyo, Jepang**

Sinar matahari yang terang benderang menerangi Tokyo ini , termasuk Konoha Gakuen. Terangnya yang membuat lingkungan sekitarnya kepanasan serta kicauan burung-burung di sekitarnya serta suara jangkrik-jangkrik yang berkicau bersaing dengan suara binatang yang ada menandakan musim panas di Jepang. Perlu di ketahui , Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus putri, jadi jangan harap ada pria yang bersekolah di sini. Banyak siswi-siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah, ada yang menghabiskan waktunya mendengar lagu , ada juga yang membahas pelajaran-pelajaran untuk membuang waktu. Lalu ada juga yang menghabiskan bekal bersama-sama.

Tetapi berbeda untuk seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna soft pink ini. Rambutnya yang panjang dan halus dengan aksesoris bando warna biru yang sederhana menghiasi kepalanya. Kulitnya yang putih dan matanya yang berwarna emerlard memancarkan sinar ketegasan dan hangat dari gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Dia memasuki kelas XII-IPA dan nomor urut absennya adalah 13. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang angka 13 adalah angka sial , tetapi tidak bagi Sakura. Di Konoha Gakuen , banyak siswi yang mengagumi Sakura meskipun dia adalah seorang gadis. Sakura terkenal dengan sifat yang ceria, ramah dan sedikit cuek, tetapi saat istirahat dia suka menyendiri di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil membaca buku atau terkadang menghabiskan bekalnya dan sekarang kegiatan favorit itu sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sakura sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon milik sekolahnya sambil melihat ke arah lapangan ataupun ke arah sekitar taman. Dia menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang datang duduk menghampirinya yang lalu menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Sakura-chan," sapa gadis itu dengan suara yang teramat lembut.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan ketika dia melihat gadis yang menyapanya itu , Sakura langsung tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan. Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu sahabat Sakura, seorang putri keturunan Hyuuga dan ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Berbeda kontras dengan Sakura yang anak yatim piatu, tetapi tidak menghalangi persahabatan mereka. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi sahabat mereka yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Tetapi Ino hari ini tidak masuk sekolah sudah beberapa hari. Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura dan dia pun duduk di samping Sakura sambil membawa kotak bekal yang berukuran besar dari kotak bekal biasa. Sakura mengernyit dahi melihat kotak bekal Hinata yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Hinata-chan, mengapa bekalmu hari ini lebih dahsyat dari biasanya? Kamu sedang program gendut ya ?"

"Ti-tidak Sakura-chan. Hari ini aku membuat bekal untukmu dan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat kamu sudah 2 hari tidak membawa bekal. Aku merasa kamu ada masalah dengan dapurmu."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, mau tidak mau Sakura tertawa malu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Iya, dapur apartemennya bermasalah lagi. Gas di apartemennya dalam perbaikan, sebenarnya hal ini sudah sering terjadi sehingga Hinata sudah menghafalnya, apalagi mengingat Sakura yang tinggal sendirian. Hal itu sudah pasti Sakura membutuhkan pertolongannya. Sakura tertolong dengan bantuan Hinata dan dia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan makan siangnya yang di habiskan dengan menu kantin yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Kamu tahu saja. Ahhh, rasanya aku ingin sekali memaki pemilik apartemenku! Kamu tahu, gas di rumah ku bocor lagi dan ini sudah ke 10-kalinya kejadian ini terulang! Apa boleh buat, aku hanya dapat menyewa di sana dengan uang hasil kerja sambilanku."

Sakura menghela nafas mengingat dia yang harus banting tulang untuk mencari uang sehari-harinya. Maklum, Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu. Sakura tidak tahu orang tuanya dimana dan dia hanya tahu dirinya di asuh oleh sebuah panti asuhan. Ketika Sakura sudah SMA dan memasuki Konoha Gakuen dengan beasiswa, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan. Sakura bekerja sambilan untuk menghidupi biaya hidupnya sendiri, Hinata tahu semua hal tentang Sakura karena dari kecil Hinata sering mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat Sakura di rawat dan dari situ juga dia sudah bersahabat dengan Sakura.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan untuk bekalmu."

"Douita Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

Melihat isi bekal Hinata yang enak dan banyak, Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan bekal dibuat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, mungkin kamu bisa jadi istri yang baik suatu saat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan ini semua."

"Hehehehe, kamu terlalu memuji Sakura-chan. Justru masakanmu lebih hebat dariku. Ayoo kita makan!"

Sakura dan Hinata pun menghabiskan makan siang bersama dengan ceria, mereka menghabiskan bekal itu dengan bercerita. Mereka berbagi cerita tentang kejadian yang mereka alami semalam. Sakura dan Hinata terkikik saat bercerita tentang sinetron yang mereka ikuti di televisi. Benar-benar makan siang yang berkualitas dengan sang sahabat, itulah pikiran Sakura.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, menandakan jam pelajaran di Konoha Gakuen telah berakhir. Siswi-siswi Konoha Gakuen telah bersiap-siap meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Begitu juga Sakura, dia terlihat sibuk menyimpan buku-buku pelajaran sekolahnya ke dalam tas beserta alat-alat tulisnya. Hinata yang sekelas dengan Sakura pun menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Ahh, Hinata-chan. Sudah Hinata-chan."

"A-ayo! Kita pulang!"

Sakura dan Hinata pun meninggalkan ruang kelas bersama-sama. Sekilas, Sakura menatap bangku yang berada di pojok jendela belakang, lebih teoatnya sebelah bangkunya. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bangku itu di isi oleh sang pemilik bangku. Lalu Sakura pun fokus memandang jalan di depannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura memikirkan sesuatu., Hinata yang menyadarinya kemudian menanyainya.

"A-ada apa Sakura-chan? Sepertinya kamu memikirkan sesuatu."

"Maaf Hinata-chan! Aku cuma memikirkan Ino-pig yang tidak hadir beberapa hari ini!"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Iya, Ino-chan bahkan tidak memberi kabar pada pihak sekolah. Apa sebaiknya hari minggu besok kita menjenguknya?"

"Boleh juga! Baiklah, jam berapa Hinata-chan? Kita bertemunya di apartemenku saja!"

"Oh! Ba-ik lah! Ugh! Kyaaa!"

Perkataan Hinata yang terhenti dan di gantikan dengan jeritan membuat Sakura terkejut, tiba-tiba mereka berdua dan orang-orang sekitarnya harus merasakan gempa yang kuat. Yang seolah-olah membuat mereka jatuh. Dengan sigap Sakura memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan menyuruhnya berjongkok.

"Hinata! Berjongkoklah!"

Hinata dan Sakura berjongkok sampai merasakan gempa itu mereda begitu juga orang-orang yang di sekitar mereka. Lalu mereka bangkit berdiri begitu juga orang-orang yang di sekitar mereka. Saat mereka sudah berdiri, mereka dapat melihat dan merasakan ketegangan wajah-wajah yang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan sekilas Sakura dapat menangkap percakapan mereka, padahal mereka semua tidak saling mengenal.

"Akhir-akhir ini Tokyo terlalu sering gempa."

"Ini sudah ke 10-kalinya dalam bulan ini."

"Benar, aku sampai tidak nyaman saat harus pergi dan pulang kerja."

"Sebaiknya , aku cepat pulang. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan istri dan anak-anakku!"

Sakura dan Hinata saling memandang. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lebih tepatnya mereka tidak punya jawaban untuk kejadian barusan. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan cemas, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar untuk menenangkan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat senyum Sakura mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

_** "Aku telah menemukanmu.."**_

Mendengar suara asing, sontak Sakura berbalik melihat ke belakang kemudian celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hinata heran melihat Sakura barusan hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi Sakura.

"Hinata, apakah kamu tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-apa? A-aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu Sakura-chan!"

"Benarkah? (mengernyit dahi) Aku merasa tadi ada yang memanggilku. Mungkin cuma perasaanku! Ayo pulang Hinata-chan!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata menuju stasiun. Sore itu Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa hari-hari selanjutnya tidak sama dengan hari yang di jalaninya sekarang.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

"Lady Lei, anda memanggilku?"

Seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela, menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Wanita ini memakai jubah yang berwarna putih kebiruan serta mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau tua yang lurus dan panjang. Wanita yang dipanggil Lady Lei itu tersenyum. Sedangkan pria itu hanya membungkuk menghormati wanita itu, dia memakai jubah berwarna hijau ketuaan , serta celana panjang berwarna putih beserta sepatu boot, kemudian memakai pelindung kepala. Jika mau melihat keselurahan , dikatakan dia memiliki paras yang tampan dengan kulit yang kecokelatan serta ada segores luka yang panjang menghiasi di wajah daerah sekitar hidungnya. Dia memakai satu anting di sebelah kirinya.

"Kamu sudah datang Iruka. Lihatlah bintang di luar. Mereka sudah mulai berkumpul. Kamu mengertikan?"

Iruka mendekati Lei dan melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan yang indah. Bintang-bintang yang bercahaya dan bertebaran di langit. Tidak dapat di hitung, cahayanya memancarkan terang menerangi malam.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sesuai dengan perkataan mu Lady Lei. Hari ini tepat dimana kekuatan itu mulai mencari majikannya."

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan **Mon Grawer** yang di dalam diriku bergejolak. Seolah memanggil seseorang di dunia lain."

"**Mon Grawer** milik Lady Lei bergejolak?"

Lei mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Iruka. Lalu dia memandang keluar lagi, melihat bintang-bintang itu berkumpul dengan kemilaunya, begitu juga Iruka memandang di luar dengan tatapan yang mengagumi bintang-bintang itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bintang yang besar berwarna merah datang berkumpul bersama dengan bintang-bintang itu. Sinarnya yang terang berwarna merah menerangi bintang-bintang yang di sekitarnya seolah dia adalah induk dari semua bintang itu.

Lei dan Iruka terkejut saat memandangi itu semua. Kemudian dari belakang mereka keluar cahaya berwarna merah yang menyilaukan, sehingga membuat mereka berdua sadar akan keberadaan cahaya itu. Belum lagi rasa terkejut habis, tiba-tiba keluar cahaya dari tubuh Iruka, lebih tepatnya dari anting sebelah kiri yang di pakai iruka. Iruka menatap Lei intens. Dia mengharapkan jawaban dari Lei. Sepertinya Lei sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Iruka kemudian mengangguk kepadanya.

"Pemimpin Star of World sudah ditemukan. Kamu salah satu bintang yang termasuk di dalamnya Iruka. Lihatlah itu. Stone of Stars masih memancarkan sinarnya."

Iruka dan Lei memandang batu yang berbentuk segiempat itu memancarkan sinarnya dengan terang. Sinar berwarna merah sama seperti pemandangan yang mereka lihat di luar tadi. Batu yang terletak di meja itu memancarkan sinarnya tanpa padam bahkan semakin terang kemudian menembus langit , Lei dan iruka memandangi itu sampai sinar itu padam menembus langit malam yang kelam dan sunyi tersebut.

* * *

Matahari menunjukkan sinarnya yang paling benderang , menembus jendela kamar seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Gadis itu memeluk guling dengan erat seakan guling itu tidak boleh lepas dari pelukkannya. Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk matanya. Dengan pelan Sakura membuka sebelah matanya dan sebelah tangannya mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kelihatan sekali gadis ini masih mengantuk, tetapi mengingat janjinya pada Hinata kemarin untuk menjenguk Ino, langsung membuatnya terduduk di ranjang. Dengan malas dia mengacak-ngacak rambut berwarna pinknya itu kemudian bangkit berdiri berjalan ke arah meja rias. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ada 1 pesan dari hinata.

**From: Hinata**

"**Sakura-chan, jam 10 nanti aku akan tiba di apartemenmu."**

Sakura melihat jam dinding di kamarnya dengan tatapan mengantuk, masih pukul 9. Berarti dia masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk bersiap-siap dan sarapan di apartemennya sendiri. Sakura meletakkan handphonenya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang semangat. Lalu tidak lama kemudian Sakura telah selesai mandi dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya.

"**Aku telah menemukanmu.. cepat datang lah ke Other World."**

Lagi-lagi suara itu! Sakura yang tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya langsung melihat kiri-kanan, bahkan dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pisau yang terletak di samping mejanya. Sakura memandang sekitarnya dengan penuh ketakutan, dan dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berhalusinasi. Gila. Hahaha. Mungkin aku kecapekan akhir-akhir ini."

Sakura memutuskan fokus membuat sarapannya dan melupakan kejadian barusan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, sesuai dengan janjinya, Hinata datang menemui Sakura di apartemennya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hei, kamu sudah datang. Tepat pukul 10 pagi. Sudah sarapan Hinata-chan?"

"Su-sudah! Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Hihihi, kamu selalu saja gagap. Lucu. Sudah Hinata-chan. Berangkat kita ke rumah Ino ?"

"Uhm. Ayo."

* * *

"Ino hilang? Obasan sudah melaporkan ke polisi?" Tanya Sakura sakarstik.

Hinata dan Sakura tidak percaya, baru saja sampai di rumah Ino. Ibunya Ino mengatakan Ino menghilang sudah 3 hari dan sedang dalam pencarian polisi. Sakura dan Hinata shock dengan hilangnya Ino, mereka tidak menyangka Ino hilang tanpa kabar, bahkan telah membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Wanita setengah baya itu memandang kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan sedih seolah dia tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi.

"Obasan sudah tidak punya ide lagi kemana Ino pergi, bahkan Obasan bersama Ojisan telah mencarinya di rumah pacarnya, Takeshi."

"Ke-kenapa Obasan tidak menghubungi Sakura atau aku?" Tanya Hinata gagap sekaligus khawatir.

"Karena Obasan tidak tahu nomor handphone dan nomor rumah kalian berdua."

Sakura dan Hinata saling memandang setelah mendengar jawaban wanita setengah baya itu.

"Baiklah Obasan, kami akan coba mencari Ino, jika ada informasi kami akan beritahu Obasan dan Ojisan." Jawab Sakura dengan nada tegas yang kemudian di angguki iya oleh Hinata.

Sesudah dari rumah Ino, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan berdua , mereka masing-masing memikirkan kemana perginya Ino.

"Ino, aku tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat begitu."

"Yaaa, Ino mungkin punya alasan sendiri Hinata-chan! Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo pulang Hinata-chan!"

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan melewati arah sungai sambil menikmati angin di sore hari. Sakura dan Hinata melihat tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di dekat sungai itu, salah satu anak itu menendang bola itu ke arah sungai. "Akh!" pekik salah satu anak kecil itu.

"Gimana ini? Bolanya!" Seru salah satu anak itu.

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan ,kemudian Sakura mendekati mereka di ikuti Hinata di belakangnya dan menenangkan mereka.

"Onee-chan akan mengambil bola itu untuk kalian!"

Sakura segera berlari ke arah bola itu, kemudian tiba-tiba mereka merasakan gempa lagi. Anak-anak yang ketakutan akan gempa itu langsung lari meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"EH! Tunggu!" Teriak Hinata keras.

Terlambat. Anak-anak itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Sakura dan Hinata, mereka sudah berlari meninggalkan kedua gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa di tarik oleh pusaran air di sungai itu. Sakura panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ,sampai pusaran air itu telah menelan seluruh tubuhnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Sa-sakura-chan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata pun meloncat untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, tetapi apa daya Hinata juga tertelan oleh pusaran air itu. Mereka berdua menghilang di tepi sungai kota Tokyo yang sedang gempa tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

* * *

**West Knight Area, Knight Empire, Other World**

Terdengar suara derap kuda yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan sedang mengitari sekitarnya. Melewati pepohonan kehijauan yang rindang, suara burung-burung yang berkicau serta matahari yang bersinar dengan terang. Pria itu kelihatan santai dan tenang sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mata hazelnya menelusuri hutan di bagian West Knight Area ini, seperti yang bisa di lihat. Pria yang mempunyai rambut warna semerah darah itu sedang berpatroli menjalankan tugasnya. Sebagai Komandan Red Knight , dia harus bertanggung jawab bagian tugasnya mengawasi wilayah patrolinya hari ini. Lalu pria itu menghentikan kudanya dengan cekatan dan turun dari kuda itu. Kemudian dia mengikat kuda miliknya ke salah satu pohon di hutan ini.

"Sasori!"

Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Shikamaru. Kamu sudah selesai di sebelah sana?" Tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kamu tidak kesulitan?" Balas Shikamaru dengan nada yang ketus.

"Ya. Daerahku aman. Tetapi bagian area sungai belum ku cek, dan sekarang aku segera menuju ke sana." Kata Sasori dengan nada yang tenang.

"Anak buah dan tangan kananmu si Yura kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang malas. "Tenda. Aku menyuruh mereka balik duluan untuk membuat laporan," celetuk Sasori.

"Heh! Memang Komandan Red Knight tidak bisa di remehkan. Patroli sendirian. Akasuna no Sasori memang pantas jadi komandan dan Knight terbaik di Knight Empire," celetuk Shikamaru dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Ucapan itu sebaiknya untuk kamu Komandan Yellow Knight , utusan dari Shinobi Kingdom. Ckck. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan otak jenius mu, Shikamaru Nara." Balas Sasori dengan tenang.

"Ya. Terserahlah. Kutemani kamu ke daerah sungai itu." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang malas karena kalah berdebat dengan Sasori.

Sasori dan Shikamaru pun berjalan bersama menuju arah sungai. Sementara itu di daerah sungai, seorang gadis merasa tubuhnya basah dan kedinginan. Dengan pelan dia membuka matanya, yang terlihat duluan saat membuka matanya adalah pepohonan yang rindang, burung-burung yang terbang melintasi udara dan awan-awan yang di langit biru. Gadis itu menyadari dirinya ada di sungai dan berusaha bangkit ke tepi sungai. Saat dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia keheranan, bukan lagi tepi sungai kota Tokyo, melainkan di sebuah hutan. Dia pun bergumam, "Aku..dimana?"

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba sebilah pedang merah di arahkan ke belakang leher gadis itu sambil berteriak, "Katakan identitasmu penyusup! Sebutkan nama dan pangkatmu! Kamu telah memasuki wilayah Knight Empire!"

Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat pedang berwarna merah di sebelah lehernya dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat dua orang pria yang sedang menangkap basah dirinya atau juga bisa disebut penyusup bagi dua pria itu, tetapi bagi gadis itu berharap ini semuanya adalah lelucon.

"Pangkat? Nama? Knight? Empire?"

Gadis itu menatap pria berambut merah dan pria berambut nanas yang di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut dan sulit untuk di jelaskan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri di situasi ini. Sedangkan pria berrambut merah itu, Sasori masih terus mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher gadis itu seolah dia harus menangkap gadis itu ke tendanya, Shikamaru juga hanya memandang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut soft pink yang terduduk itu dengan pandangan sengit. Mereka bertiga saling memandang dengan artian berbeda dan gadis seolah menuntut jawaban bagi dirinya untuk situasi yang di alaminya sekarang.

-Continue-

* * *

**Mon Grawer : Gerbang (Kekuatan Misterius) **, Mon dalam bahasa Jepang adalah Gerbang.

Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined.

Receive positive review and decline anything I don't think important for this story.

Note : Ada beberapa karakter buatan pengarang seperti Lei, jika ada yang berminat nyumbang karakter juga boleh. _^^_ Thank you.

* * *

**Thank you yang sudah follow : * 2nd princhass, * Aozora Straw, * SANG GAGAK HITAM**

**Thank you yang sudah fav : * Aozora Straw , * SANG GAGAK HITAM**

-Balasan review-

**2nd princhass : iya, bisa juga bilang prolog. Sudah nulis some dialog of story. _^^_ Happy Reading.**

**Aozora Straw : Sudah di update, semoga tidak mengecewakan, and Happy Reading. _^^_  
**

**SANG GAGAK HITAM : Jawabannya tidak bisa update cepat dan juga soalnya ide memang sudah dari masa SMP, makanya ini coba realisasikan dengan karakter Naruto dan juga ada beberapa karakter lain yang berasal dari saya. Soal pair Naruto-Hinata pasti di munculkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Happy reading. _^^_**

**Blue-senpai : Ini sudah di update. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. _^^_**

Arigatou minna! At last , Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Prev Chap 1**

_**Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba sebilah pedang merah di arahkan ke belakang leher gadis itu sambil berteriak, "Katakan identitasmu penyusup! Sebutkan nama dan pangkatmu! Kamu telah memasuki wilayah Knight Empire!"**_

_**Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat pedang berwarna merah di sebelah lehernya dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat dua orang pria yang sedang menangkap basah dirinya atau juga bisa disebut penyusup bagi dua pria itu, tetapi bagi gadis itu berharap ini semuanya adalah lelucon.**_

"_**Pangkat? Nama? Knight? Empire?"**_

_**Gadis itu menatap pria berrambut merah dan pria berrambut nanas yang di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut dan sulit untuk di jelaskan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri di situasi ini. Sedangkan pria berrambut merah itu, Sasori masih terus mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher gadis itu seolah dia harus menangkap gadis itu ke tendanya, Shikamaru juga hanya memandang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut soft pink yang terduduk itu dengan pandangan sengit. Mereka bertiga saling memandang dengan artian berbeda dan gadis seolah menuntut jawaban bagi dirinya untuk situasi yang di alaminya sekarang.**_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Malam yang tenang dan sunyi senyap menghiasi langit. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya. Terlihat beberapa prajurit Knight Empire yang berjaga-jaga di penjara dan obor api menghiasi tempat ini di berbagai sudut. Sakura duduk diam di dalam selnya beralas jerami-jerami sambil memandangi langit malam dari atap kamar sel miliknya. Sakura tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi siang. Dia masih berpikir sebenarnya dia ada dimana dan bagaimana dia berada di sini.

"Huff," keluh Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura masih ingat sewaktu pria berambut merah serta yang mengarahkan pedang berwarna merah itu ke lehernya beserta pria yang berambut seperti nanas itu menangkap dirinya. Alasan penangkapan itu adalah Sakura di anggap sebagai penyusup kerajaan lain yang mencoba memasuki wilayah Knight Empire. Pangkat? Empire? Knight? Gila rasanya. Dia bukan keluarga kerajaan ataupun penduduk kerajaan Kn-knight apalah tadi, pikir Sakura dengan mood yang jelek. Bahkan dia hanya seorang gadis yatim piatu, lalu dia juga masih ingat dia itu dari Jepang, kota Tokyo tercinta, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Jika ini hanyalah mimpi , Sakura berharap dia dapat bangun dari bunga tidurnya. Tapi apa yang diharapkan itu pasti tidak akan terjadi,nyatanya sekarang dia mendekam di dalam sel penjara.

Sakura melihat ke arah luar jeruji selnya, Sakura melihat ada dua orang prajurit yang berjaga-jaga di luar berdiri dekat obor api sambil mengawasinya. Di lihat cara berpakaian mereka yang aneh, baju besi yang berbeda warna yaitu merah dan hitam ataupun sepatu mereka lalu senjata yang mereka pegang atau pakai itu sangat lah kuno menurut Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura ketakutan sendiri dan bergidik saat mengingat dirinya dibawa ke sini beberapa jam lalu.

_**Beberapa jam yang lalu...**_

"_**A-apa maksudmu dengan pangkat? E-empire? Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku hanyalah seorang siswi SMA biasa yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen." Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terbata saking shocknya melihat dua pria asing yang berada di hadapannya.**_

_**Shikamaru dan Sasori semakin sengit menatap Sakura dan bahkan Sasori semakin mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher gadis itu.**_

"_**Sebaiknya kamu katakan identitasmu dan jelaskan kamu datang dari kerajaan mana, kenapa kamu memasuki wilayah penjagaan militer Knight Empire? Jika dilihat keadaanmu, sepertinya kamu menyusup melalui sungai. Hebat." Cecar Sasori dengan nada yang tegas.**_

"_**A-aku tidak mengerti yang kamu maksud. Yang pasti aku cuma anak SMA biasa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi aku tidak tahu ini adalah wilayah sebuah kerajaan. Aku bukan penyusup!" Jelas Sakura kepada Sasori dan Shikamaru.**_

"_**Kamu masih tidak mau mengaku? Kalau begitu katakan padaku kamu datang darimana, sudah jelas kamu keluar dari sungai ini." Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang sengit.**_

"_**Sudah kubilang aku sendiri tidak tahu! Reseh sekali kamu kepala nanas!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang ketus.**_

_**Shikamaru dan Sasori saling memandang saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura bersikap dongkol kepada mereka, gadis itu merasa seperti seorang penjahat padahal dia hanyalah seorang asing di sini. Sasori kemudian memasukkan pedang ke sarung pedang miliknya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Shikamaru melihat Sasori dengan pandangan bingung sedangkan dalam hati Sakura berteriak aman dan lega karena Sasori telah melepaskannya. Sakura bisa saja melawan Sasori dan Shikamaru mengingat Sakura ikut klub Karate di sekolahnya, tetapi sekuatnya dia pasti akan kalah belum lagi dia di tempat yang asing, pikir Sakura cepat.**_

"_**Apa kamu melepaskan gadis pinky ini Sasori? Apa namanya tadi?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas. "Apa! Pinky? Kamu kepala nanas!" Balas Sakura mendengar dirinya di sebut pinky.**_

"_**Sakura. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru, aku akan tahan gadis ini di sel penjara divisiku." Jelas Sasori dengan tenang. Sakura sempat terperangah saat mendengar Sasori mengeja namanya dengan lembut dan benar, tanpa sadar rona merah telah menjalar di kedua pipinya yang imut. Lalu Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya intens.**_

"_**Haruno Sakura, kamu akan kutahan di wilayah Knight Empire pada jam 1 siang di divisi Red Knight. Kamu ditahan sebagai penyusup dari kerajaan lain. Silakan ikut kami untuk proses introgasi lebih lanjut untuk memutuskan hukuman tepat buatmu jika kamu ada pembelaan yang bisa dilakukan, maka bisa di jelaskan saat proses introgasi." Terang Sasori dengan nada yang santai dan tenang.**_

_**Mendengar penjelasan Sasori barusan, Sakura langsung melupakan rasa kagumnya terhadap Sasori. Dengan kasar, Shikamaru menahan kedua tangan Sakura dan mengikatnya dengan tali besi dan membawanya ke penjara di divisi Red Knight bersama Sasori, Sakura hanya meronta-ronta saat dibawa oleh Shikamaru dan Sasori.**_

"_**Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Kamisamaaaaaaaa," erang Sakura.**_

Akhirnya disinilah Sakura sekarang. Gadis itu meringkuk di dalam selnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura memikirkan akhir hidupnya jika seandainya nanti dia di introgasi. Mungkin dia akan di pancung mati, atau bisa saja di tebas pakai pedang. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Lebih baik aku di jual atau dijadikan budak daripada aku mati, tolong aku Kamisamaaaa," Teriak Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Woe Pinky!" Teriak seorang pria yang Sakura sudah kenal tadi siang. Sakura menoleh dan melihat pria yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah darah tersebut. Ya Sasori, pria itu yang menangkap dan menuduhnya sebagai penyusup tadi siang sekarang berdiri di luar jeruji selnya. Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangannya belum lagi memanggilnya Pinky. Padahal tadi Sakura sempat mengaguminya karena mengeja namanya dengan benar.

"Apa! Mau apa kamu ke sini kepala cabai!" Teriak Sakura dongkol sambil membuang mukanya.

"Hn." Hanya tanggapan itu saja yang diberikan oleh Sasori saat mendengar Sakura yang mengejeknya. Sasori hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Sasori menatap Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan tenang. Sasori datang menemui Sakura untuk menanyainya langsung dan jujur dia penasaran dengan Sakura. Apakah gadis itu memang tersesat atau dia memang penyusup, itu sebabnya Sasori datang khusus menemuinya. Sasori tidak menyerahkan proses introgasi ini kepada Yura tangan kanannya ataupun Shikamaru yang memegang divisi introgasi sekaligus komandan Yellow Knight. Lalu dia mencoba untuk menilai Sakura sedangkan Sakura yang merasa ditatap oleh Sasori bersikap jengah. Dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali memukul Sasori dengan tinjunya.

"_Gadis ini memakai pakaian yang aneh untuk ukuran penduduk kerajaan ini bahkan untuk penduduk kerajaan manapun. Apa memang gadis ini bukan seorang penyusup? Jika memang seorang penyusup, pasti dia mempunyai kartu identitas sebagai warga kerajaan mana. Tetapi gadis ini tidak ada kartu identitas malah mengakui dirinya datang dari kerajaan mana tadi? Tokyo. Ya Tokyo, Aku tidak pernah dengar ada nama kerajaan seperti itu. Lalu dia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen? Mungkin maksudnya adalah Akademi. Tetapi di kerajaan manapun tidak ada akademi yang namanya Konoha Gakuen." _Pikir Sasori panjang sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

"Lihat apa kamu kepala cabai!" Teriak Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Khekhehehehe," cengir Sasori saat mendengar Sakura yang memanggilnya kepala cabai. Sasori tidak menyangka dia akan diperlakukan kasar oleh gadis seperti Sakura. Padahal di Knight Empire banyak gadis bangsawan mengincarnya dan bahkan tidak segan-segan memujinya mempunyai warna rambut yang indah, tetapi gadis ini malah memanggilnya kepala cabai.

"Aku baru pertama kali di katakan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis. Wkwkwkwk." Jelas Sasori sambil ngakak. Dia tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dongkol. Dia tahu gadis itu sudah marah tetapi dia menikmati reaksi gadis itu. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan sebal dan melayangkan tatapan yang tajam terhadap Sasori bahwa dia tidak suka di ketawai alasan tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya langsung padamu saja. Kamu harus bangga Sakura, karena kamu ditanyai langsung oleh Komandan Red Knight yang tertampan di Knight Empire, dan paling banyak di incar gadis-gadis, yaitu Akasuna no Sasori. Biasanya proses introgasi itu kuserahkan pada tangan kananku atau si..kepala nanas itu. Tetapi beruntunglah kamu karena aku sendiri turun tangan menanyaimu," jelas Sasori dengan nada yang bangga memuji dirinya sendiri untuk melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasori barusan hanya menunjukkan reaksi melongo dan kita bisa tahu reaksi gadis ini selanjutnya.

"Ka-kamu! Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Buat apa aku harus bangga di introgasi oleh kamu langsung kepala cabai! Lagian aku sudah jelaskan aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal kerajaan kalian ataupun kerajaan-kerajaan menurut kalian! Ahh! Aku bisa gila karena ada seorang pria yang memuji dirinya sendiri, padahal dia hanyalah kepala cabai!" Teriak Sakura bertubi-tubi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya dan Sasori tertawa sambil menahan perutnya. Entah kenapa rasanya dia suka sekali melihat reaksi gadis ini.

"Wkwkwkwk! A-aduhh. Perutku sakit mendengar jawabanmu. Wkwkwk!" Jawab Sasori sambil tertawa. Sakura hanya menunjukkan pandangan sebal terhadap Sasori dan sesaat dia berpikir bahwa Sasori itu pria yang gila karena terlalu memuji dirinya setinggi langit tetapi Sakura entah kenapa juga sangat suka melihat Sasori tertawa seperti sekarang ini. Lalu Sasori menghentikan tawanya dan mendehem melaksanakan tujuan semulanya menemui Sakura.

"Ehm! Ehm hm! Baiklah, kita ke pokok pembicaraan langsung dan jawab pertanyaanku Sakura." Kata Sasori yang masih mengatur dirinya supaya tidak tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Sakura itu. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Emelard bertemu hazel. Mereka saling memandang dengan lama tetapi bukan pandangan yang tenang dan bersahabat,akan tetapi pandangan yang saling bertanya dan menuntut jawaban, itu di pikiran Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kamu berasal darimana? Kelas mana? Jika bukan dari Knight Empire , kamu berasal dari kerajaan mana?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang tenang.

"Sudah kujelaskan, aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana. Aku berasal dari Tokyo! Aku hanyalah seorang siswi SMU biasa!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang jengkel karena ini Sakura merasa pertanyaan ini sangatlah membosankan baginya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, mengapa kamu bisa sampai di sini. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu dan jelaskan padaku kamu berasal darimana," kata Sasori sambil membuka pintu sel jeruji Sakura dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

Melihat Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya dan mencoba mempercayai dirinya , Sakura pun akhirnya menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir kepada Sasori. Sewaktu mendengar cerita Sakura, Sasori sesekali mengangguk iya dan mencerna cerita Sakura. Terlihat dia tertarik dengan cerita Sakura bahwa dunianya berbeda dengan dunia yang dia tinggal sekarang. Lalu Sakura pun selesai bercerita dan menunggu reaksi Sasori.

"Jika di simpulkan ceritamu,dunia yang kamu tinggali itu berbeda dengan dunia ini. Bahkan nama Jepang , Tokyo ataupun Konoha Gakuen tidak ada di sini. Kamu sepertinya memang berasal dari dunia lain. Pusaran air membawa kamu kemari ke duniaku. Hmm. Apakah kamu pengguna power?" tanya Sasori sesudah menyimpulkan cerita Sakura.

"Power? Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan keheranan.

"Sepertinya kamu memang dari dunia lain. Soal power, tidak usah kamu pikirkan, nanti ku jelaskan saja. Jadi kamu tadi juga katakan temanmu Hinata terbawa bersamamu?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Iya. Aku melihat Hinata meloncat ke sungai untuk menolongku tapi dia malah ikut terhanyut di pusaran air itu. Harusnya Hinata bersamaku di sini, tapi mungkin hanya akulah yang terdampar di dunia ini.." keluh Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit sedih.

Melihat Sakura yang menunduk sedih saat memikirkan Hinata, tanpa sadar Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pasti temanmu ditemukan ataupun memang tidak terdampar. Aku akan menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk mencari temanmu." Hibur Sasori yang masih menepuk punggung Sakura. Lalu Sakura menatap Sasori yang sudah tersenyum padanya. Sakura bisa melihat senyum pria itu terlihat tulus dan Sakura akhirnya membalas senyuman Sasori sambil berkata, "Arigatou Sasori..."

'Heee, ternyata kamu bisa tersenyum juga. " Kata Sasori mengangkat bibir sudutnya sedikit. "Tentu saja! Memangnya kamu kepala cabai yang pelit senyum," kata Sakura dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Wkwkwk. Gila kamu. Berani sekali kamu ngejek aku kepala cabai. Untung saja aku kenal kamu, kalau kamu bukan temanku, kamu bisa dihukum karena menghina prajurit Knight." Kata Sasori dengan tenang kepada Sakura yang sudah pucat saat mendengar kata hukuman dari mulut Sasori. Bagi gadis ini, sudah cukup dia mendekam di penjara ini dan dia berharap ini terakhir kalinya berada di ruangan yang bernama sel penjara.

"Kamu akan kubebaskan. Selagi kamu mencari temanmu Hinata ataupun cara kembali ke duniamu sementara kamu tinggallah denganku," tawar Sasori.

"Ti-tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang malu.

"Ya, jika kamu bebas berkeliaran kamu bakalan di tangkap seperti ini lagi karena kamu tidak punya identitas jelas. Jadi aku akan menolongmu sehingga kamu mempunyai identitas jelas di kerajaan ini dan lagi kamu bisa mencari cara kembali ke duniamu dengan tenang." Jelas Sasori lagi.

"O-oh. Baiklah," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk cepat yang kembali membayangkan dirinya ditangkap seperti tadi siang.

"Baiklah, kita perkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, Komandan divisi Red Knight. Knight Empire pangkat 2." Kata Sasori sambil memperkenalkan diri kepada Sakura.

"Wew. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Seorang asing di sini. Mohon bantuanmu Sasori." Jelas Sakura yang sudah terlalu bingung dengan perkenalan diri Sasori yang tergolong panjang.

* * *

**Hidden Forest , Other World**

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan yang penuh pepohonan terlihat seorang pria yang sedang menyender di atas salah satu pohon. Dia sepertinya santai menikmati pemandangan malam di atas pohon itu. Mata manik birunya sedang mengamati bintang-bintang di langit yang bertaburan dengan indahnya,kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Sesaat dia baru memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu yang keras. Ketika dia membuka matanya sekilas dia melihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang lurus dan berwarna hitam keunguan menimpa dirinya.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Huaaa!"

Saking kagetnya pria itu spontan memeluk gadis yang menimpanya supaya tidak jatuh ke bawah jika tidak menangkapnya pria ini yakin pasti gadis ini sudah mencium tanah. Sang gadis yang merasa menimpa seseorang dan dipeluk akhirnya membuka matanya. Mata nya bertemu dengan manik biru yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menelitinya, rambut kuningnya yang cerah lebih terang daripada bintang malam di atas langit menghiasi pandangan dia sekarang. Sang gadis terkejut saat mendapati pria asing di depannya. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi sang gadis berteriak dengan keras lagi, "KYAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya seperti yang kita tahu, sang gadis langsung menampar sang pria yang sudah menolongnya.

"WO-WOE!" Pekik pria bermata biru itu

"Ti-tidak!" Teriak Sang gadis sambil menampar pipi pria itu berkali-kali, 'Plak! Plak! Plak!'

"Woe! Tenanglah!" Teriak pria itu dengan nada yang keras.

Akhirnya pria itu melepas pelukkannya dan sekarang mengelus-elus pipinya yang di tampar oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu mengerjap kaget saat melihat pria itu yang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

'A-ah! Ma-maaf!" Pekik gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu, membuat pria itu cengar-cengir dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hihihihi. Mimpi apalah aku ini. Sekian lama melarikan diri dari kehidupan ku dan malam ini tiba-tiba ada gadis yang muncul di hadapanku di hutan yang tidak ada penghuninya ini. Ahhhh. Oasis!" Pekik pria itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap gadis itu.

Sontak gadis itu menjauh dari pria itu karena ketakutan mendengar perkataan pria itu apalagi pria itu melihatnya seolah ingin memakan dirinya seutuhnya. Lalu pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan sukses membuat wajah gadis itu memerah saat menatap wajahnya secara dekat.

"Haloo hime. Siapa namamu? Apakah kamu dikirimkan oleh langit untuk menemani hari-hariku yang sepi ini di hutan belantara yang tidak ada penghuninya ini? Ataukah kamu adalah bidadari yang tersesat? Ahhh! Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, pengembara yang tampan! Salam kenal hime," kata Naruto dengan ceria sambil mencium punggung tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu ketakutan sekaligus gugup saat Naruto mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut, di dalam pikirannya, pasti dia adalah pria yang mesum sekaligus aneh. Meski menilai pria itu begitu tetap saja dengan terbata-bata gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-aku. Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. A-aku. A-aku ada dimana? Me-mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil terbata-bata.

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto senang sekali melihat gadis ini apalagi saat dia berbicara. Tergagap atau malu tapi entahlah yang pasti gadis ini bukan dari dunia ini. Naruto tahu itu, karena tanpa sepengetahuan gadis ini, Grawer di dalam dirinya bergejolak dari tadi dan Lei telah memberitahu Naruto sejak dia mengembara sendirian sampai dia menetap di Hidden Forest ini.

_**Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu**_

"_**Naruto." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto saat dia lagi berlari melintasi hutan dengan kecepatan kakinya dia loncat melewati dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Hal itu sudah biasa bagi dirinya sebagai salah satu shinobi dari Shinobi Kingdom. Dari belakang Naruto bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tanpa menoleh Naruto menjawab panggilannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.**_

"_**Ada apa nenek Lei?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ketus. "Lebih baik kamu sembunyi di Hidden Forest saja." Kata Lei kepada Naruto dan Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Lei untuk berbicara.**_

"_**Woe nenek! Mengapa aku harus tinggal di hutan terlarang itu? Itu kan daerah yang sudah disepakati oleh semua Kingdom dan Empire untuk tidak memasukinya. Kamu mau aku jadi penjahat kelas S?" Cecar Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.**_

"_**Ya, jika kamu lebih senang di kejar dari satu kota ke kota lain oleh shinobi-shinobi. Aku tidak maksa. Aku kan menyarankan tempat persembunyian yang baik untukmu. Lagian juga kamu pakai acara melarikan diri." Kata Lei sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Cih! Kayaknya aku sudah biasa melarikan diri sana sini. Bilang saja alasan sebenarnya." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang mengejek.**_

"_**Hehehe. Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu. Tapi pertimbangkan itu saja. Aku mengatakan hal ini karena Stars mulai berkumpul dan tinggal menunggu waktunya. Lalu salah satu stars itu bakalan muncul di Hidden Forest dan dia berasal dari dunia yang akan hancur itu." Jelas Lei lagi dengan nada yang tenang.**_

"_**Ish! Kenapa aku harus terlibat Stars sih! Ramalan kuno milikmu mengganggu saja! Bodoh amat sih! Kamu juga termasuk salah satu pengguna Grawer yang cerewet." Ngejek Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.**_

"_**Ayolah Naruto. Padahal kamu juga salah satu Stars. Apa salahnya kamu menolong Star yang dari dunia lain itu. Lagi pula kamu sudah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Itu sebabnya kamu melarikan diri dari Shinobi Kingdom dan keluar dari Knight Empire kan?" Bujuk Lei lagi.**_

"_**Cih! Baik-baiklah aku akan bersembunyi di Hidden Forest sampai Star dari dunia lain itu datang. Aku jadi berpikir kenapa dulu aku harus bertemu denganmu saat aku mendapatkan Kaze Grawer. Huff!" Sindir Naruto pada Lei dengan nada yang di buat-buat.**_

_**Lei hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto.**_

"_**Lebih parahnya lagi bukan membantuku melawan Kaze Grawer malah aku pula menolongmu." Sindir Naruto lebih lagi untuk mencoba memancing kemarahan Lei sambil melihat-lihat tanda corak aneh yang bertuliskan Kaze tetapi di seperti di lukis (Grafi) itu pada tangan kanannya.**_

"_**Iya. Kamu memang hebat Naruto. Kamulah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang dapat menang melawan Grawer. Aku bahkan tidak membantumu saat itu." Puji Lei dengan nada yang tulus.**_

"_**Arghhhh! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah marah?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningnya itu dan Lei hanya tertawa melihat tingkah pria itu. **_

_**Begitulah komunikasi Naruto dengan Lei 3 tahun lalu.**_

Dan sekarang Naruto telah bertemu Hinata. Dia yakin Hinata adalah Star yang di bicarakan Lei dengannya 3 tahun lalu. Tidak sia-sia dia bersembunyi di hutan ini dan penantiannya yang panjang membuahkan hasil. Naruto tidak menyangka ternyata Star yang satu ini adalah salah satu gadis yang cantik. Naruto masih saja tersenyum-senyum menatap Hinata dan lalu mulai menggodanya lagi. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka melihat reaksi Hinata yang gagap itu.

"Hei Hime. Maukah kamu menikah denganku? Aku yakin kamu itu telah jatuh cinta padaku. Buktinya kamu jatuh dari langit itu menimpa diriku yang tampan ini, aku yakin kamulah pasangan hidupku." Goda Naruto dan sukses membuat Hinata berwajah merah lebih dari yang tadi lagi.

"Ja-jangan mendekatiku Naruto-kun! A-apalagi menggodaku!" Jerit Hinata dengan terbata dan pelan. Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang terbata serta Hinata yang memanggilnya suffix-_kun, _Naruto semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Astaga Himee. Ternyata kamu memang jatuh cinta padaku! Buktinya kamu memanggilku Naruto-_kun_. Itu adalah tanda bahwa kita adalah suami-istri tahu. Waw!" Jerit Naruto dengan nada yang antusias. Hinata semakin bingung dan takut dengan jawaban Naruto. Memangnya ada apa dengan suffix-_kun_, baginya itu adalah panggilan sopan di Jepang.

"A-apa salahnya aku memanggilmu Naruto_-kun _?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hime. Kamu tahu panggilan akhir –_kun _itu hanya berlaku bagi seorang wanita memanggil suaminya." Jelas Naruto dengan nada yang menggoda, karena sudah pasti Hinata tidak tahu peraturan pemanggilan di dunia ini.

'A-APA!" Pekik Hinata.

"Sudahlah akui saja bahwa kamu memang jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bersedia menikahimu di sini sekarang." Goda Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Ya. Begitu juga bibir Naruto semakin dekat dengan bibir Hinata. Sesaat Hinata dan Naruto saling memandang. Lama dan dalam. Hinata seolah terhanyut dengan tatapan Naruto, sampai Naruto mulai memeluknya untuk makin dekat padanya. Naruto hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya , dia ingin tahu reaksi Hinata bagaimana jika dia mencium gadis itu.

Tetapi sebelum kedua bibir itu saling bertaut, Hinata yang sadar langsung mendorong Naruto dengan keras dan berteriak, "TI-TIDAK! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" dan ya dorongan gadis itu sukses membuat Naruto jatuh dari pohon kali ini kemudian mencium tanah.

Pertemuan Hinata dan Naruto yang aneh serta Naruto yang menggoda Hinata menjadi pertemuan yang tidak terlupakan bagi mereka berdua nantinya.

-Continue-

* * *

Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined.

Receive positive review and decline anything I don't think important for this story.

**Thank you buat yang fav : * Aozora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * Minato Malik Ibrahim * SANG GAGAK HITAM * uzumaki reverend**

**Thank you buat yang follow : * 2nd princhass * Aozrora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * SANG GAGAK HITAM * nInEtAILf0X**

**-Balasan Review—**

**Blue-senpai : sudah di update. Selamat menikmati dan Happy Reading _^^_**

**Aozora Straw : Hehehe. Sudah di update. Semoga mengerti dan tidak mengecewakan. Silakan bertanya-tanya juga. Happy Reading _^^_**

**Guest : Hallo Guest. Panggil Lily saja, jangan Author. Pair Naruto-Hinata tetap dapat porsinya sendiri. Silakan menikmati pertemuan pertama mereka di chap ke 2 ini. Yang pasti pair utamanya Sasori-Sakura. Happy Reading _^^_**

** arjuna ptra: Sip juga. Happy Reading _^^_**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : Thank ypu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Happy Reading _^^_**

**For all silent readers thank you so much. Happy Reading too _^^_**

**Finally Chap 2 finish. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Arigatou Minna! Happy Reading!**

**Note ; jika ada yang mau sumbang karakter , silakan kasih idenya melalui PM Lily. _^^_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Prev Chap 2**_

"_**A-apa salahnya aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata lagi.**_

"_**Hime. Kamu tahu panggilan akhir –kun itu hanya berlaku bagi seorang wanita memanggil suaminya." Jelas Naruto dengan nada yang menggoda, karena sudah pasti Hinata tidak tahu peraturan pemanggilan di dunia ini.**_

'_**A-APA!" Pekik Hinata.**_

"_**Sudahlah akui saja bahwa kamu memang jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bersedia menikahimu di sini sekarang." Goda Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Ya. Begitu juga bibir Naruto semakin dekat dengan bibir Hinata. Sesaat Hinata dan Naruto saling memandang. Lama dan dalam. Hinata seolah terhanyut dengan tatapan Naruto, sampai Naruto mulai memeluknya untuk makin dekat padanya. Naruto hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya , dia ingin tahu reaksi Hinata bagaimana jika dia mencium gadis itu.**_

_**Tetapi sebelum kedua bibir itu saling bertaut, Hinata yang sadar langsung mendorong Naruto dengan keras dan berteriak, "TI-TIDAK! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" dan ya dorongan gadis itu sukses membuat Naruto jatuh dari pohon kali ini kemudian mencium tanah.**_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, chara death, dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saat ini Sakura mengikuti Sasori dari belakang. Satu jam yang lalu dia baru terlibat percakapan dengan pria ini dan sekarang dia mengikuti pria ini pulang menuju mansionnya. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan dari prajurit-prajurit Knight yang masih bertugas di sekitar jalan ini. Sakura menunduk malu dan tidak berani melihat ke arah mereka yang membicarakan dirinya dan Sasori, sedangkan Sasori kelihatan tenang-tenang saja. Bahkan dia sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang di layangkan oleh para prajurit-prajurit itu. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasori terhenti dan berbalik melihat Sakura. Dia melihat gadis itu tertunduk dan jalan terus tanpa tahu dia telah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori lembut. Sontak Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasori yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura kaget dan mendongak melihat Sasori yang sudah menatapnya. Wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori begitu dekat. Nafas Sakura sesaat tercekat dan tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah. Dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasori sebelumnya dan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Kemudian Sasori menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Sakura.

"A-apa Sasori?" Tanya Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Ahh. Entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi gagap seperti Hinata. Sakura tidak mengerti tetapi itu yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Belum pernah dia segagap ini di hadapan seorang pria sebelumnya. Tapi ini hanyalah seorang Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori berhasil membuatnya gagap dalam pertemuan mereka yang masih belum menginjak sehari. Benar-benar hal yang langka buat Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata. Jika nanti pulang ke rumahku jangan kaget saja," terang Sasori kepada Sakura. "Ke-kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang gagap lagi.

"I-iyaaa. Kamu akan tahu nanti," jelas Sasori dengan nada yang terkesan malu-malu. Sakura hanya mengangguk iya perkataan Sasori barusan dan kemudian Sasori berjalan lagi. Sakura pun mengikuti pria itu di belakangnya. Tetapi pria itu kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan di sampingnya, gadis itu kaget tetapi diam saja menerima perlakuan Sasori. Hatinya berdebar-debar dengan tidak jelas dan dia berharap Sasori tidak dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sekarang.

Lalu setelah sekian lama berjalan, di depan mereka terlihatlah sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Gerbang itu di ukir sedemikian rupa dan ada dua prajurit Black Knight yang berjaga di satu sisi yang berbeda, kiri dan kanan. Obor api yang menyala-nyala di sekitar dinding dekat gerbang itu pun menjadi penerangan kota itu di malam hari. Sakura jadi mengingat penjaranya yang menggunakan obor api sebagai penerangan juga. Benar-benar masih kuno pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sasori pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai di capital Knight Empire, GradKnight City." Kata Sasori.

"Uhm. Apakah mansionmu ada di dalam kota ini Sasori?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit heran.

"Iya. Tentu saja Sakura. Setiap komandan Knight Empire harus tinggal di sini. Begitu juga Queen Bella, pemimpin Knight Empire. Selamat datang di ibukota dan pusat pemerintahan Knight Empire Sakura." Jelas Sasori kepada Sakura.

"Benarkah aku tidak apa-apa tinggal di kota ini Sasori?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada yang sedikit takut setelah penjelasan Sasori tadi. Sakura tidak menyangka dia akan berada di sini. GradKnight City. Ibukota sekaligas pusat pemerintahan Knight Empire.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Ayo kita masuk. Tapi maaf ya. Hari ini aku tidak dapat membawamu keliling kota ini. Mungkin lain hari aku bisa, karena aku harus memeriksa laporan yang dikerjakan oleh tangan kananku," jelas Sasori dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Ahh. Tidak apa-apa Sasori." Geleng Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki GradKnight City. Dua penjaga itu pun menyapa Sasori.

"Lord Sasori, selamat datang ! Anda telah bekerja keras menyelesaikan tugas anda!" Sapa prajurit Black Knight itu kepada Sasori sambil menundukkan kepala menghormati dia dan Sakura berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu juga dengan prajurit Black Knight yang satunya lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga telah bekerja keras hari ini. Jika hari ini kalian yang berpatroli di wilayah ini, berarti Kakashi ada di Mansion Hatake?" Tanya Sasori pada mereka berdua.

"Ya Lord Sasori. Lord Kakashi ada di mansionnya , Mansion Hatake." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti," kata Sasori tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama Lord Sasori!" Jawab dua prajurit Black Knight itu dengan kompak.

Kemudian Sasori pun melangkah memasuki gerbang kota GradKnight City, sewaktu Sakura mau menyusulnya. Gadis itu malah di hadang oleh kedua prajurit Black Knight tadi.

"Maaf anda tidak boleh memasuki kota ini. Silakan tunjukkan kartu identitas anda. Sebutkan nama, pangkat, dan kerajaan anda." Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh?" Jawab Sakura bingung. Sasori yang mendengar percakapan itu dari belakang langsung berbalik melindungi Sakura dan menghadapi kedua pajurit Black Knight itu.

"Ehm. Sebaiknya kalian jangan menganggu tamuku. Dia kehilangan kartu identitasnya. Itu sebabnya aku langsung menjemputnya dari perbatasan tadi," bela dan bohong Sasori kepada mereka berdua.

Sakura yang terperangah oleh sikap kebohongan Sasori untuk membelanya sontak memandangnya dengan wajah yang lega. _"Dia menolongku lagi. Kamisama, terima kasih engkau telah membuangku ke orang yang tepat. Jika tidak, aku pasti di bunuh di dunia asing ini," _keluh Sakura dalam hati sambil menelan ludah.

"Ma-maafkan kami Lord Sasori! Kami tidak tahu Lady ini adalah tamu anda! Maafkan kelancangan kami berdua!" Jawab salah satu dari mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam kali ini sebagai permohonan maaf mereka terhadap Sasori dan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak." Jawab Sasori kali ini dengan nada yang tenang. "Ayo Sakura!" Ajak Sasori kepada Sakura yang masih memandangi kedua prajurit Black Knight itu yang masih membungkukkan badan meminta maaf kepadanya dan Sasori. Lalu Sakura dan Sasori pun berjalan meninggalkan kedua prajurit itu kemudian menuju ke mansion Sasori, Mansion Akasuna.

Sakura takjub dengan pemandangan kota ini, rupaya di dalam kota ini sudah ada penerangan lampu bukan obor api yang ada seperti di penjara dan di luar gerbang tadi. Malam yang sangat indah, penduduk GradKnight City masih saja ada yang berkeliaran dan terkesan ramai. Sakura harus meralat pemikirannya bahwa dunia ini kuno, setidaknya dunia asing ini juga modern. Setelah berjalan sedikit mengitari GradKnight City ini, akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang besar. Sakura shock saat melihat kebesaran rumah itu. Bukan hanya itu, ada dua orang prajurit Red Knight yang berjaga di sekitar rumah itu dan rumah ini mungkin di desain sesuai dengan pangkat Sasori yang menjadi komandan Red Knight di Knight Empire. Buktinya atap rumah ini bercat warna merah dan di depan rumah itu ada papan besi berwarna merah yang terukir huruf 'Mansion Akasuna.'

Ya, mansion milik Akasuna no Sasori. Sekarang Sakura berdiri melongo bersama Sasori yang sudah tahu reaksi gadis ini ketika gadis ini akan menginjak mansionnya. Sasori hanya bisa membuang muka karena sedikit malu melihat warna rumahnya yang mencolok itu. "Ehm,ehm!" Dehem Sasori keras dengan sengaja untuk menyadarkan gadis itu yang masih melongo di depan Mansionnya.

"Maaf Sasori. Aku jadi mengerti perkataanmu tadi setelah melihat ini," kata Sakura dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Ini belum apa-apa lagi. Kamu belum tahu penghuni rumah ku seperti apa," kata Sasori tenang.

Sasori pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya. Sakura hanya berdiri di belakangnya memperhatikan pria itu yang masih ngetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya.

'Klek' terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya dan mempunyai poni panjang sebelah kanan. Begitu melihat Sasori, pria itu langsung berhambur memeluk Sasori dan berteriak, "Tuan muda Sasoriiiiiiii."

"Ugh! Yura! Jangan berlebihan! Tadi pagi kita baru bertemu!" Kata Sasori setengah berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Yura. Sakura hanya berkeringat dingin melihat tingkah Yura yang masih berusaha memeluk Sasori.

"Tapi aku sangat-sangat merindukan kamu tuan muda," keluh Yura dengan nada yang memelas.

"Jangan berlebihan Yura. Tuan muda Sasori sudah besar dan bukan lagi baby yang kamu asuh," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka bertiga. Seorang pria yang muda daripada Yura dan hampir sebaya dengan Sasori bisa juga memang sebaya dengan Sasori. Pria ini mempunyai rambut kuning kecokelatan serta mempunyai warna mata yang indah, hitam kecokelatan dan lagi tingginya hampir menyamai Sasori. Dia bersender pada pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat ketiga pria ini dengan tatapan yang takjub.

"Kent!" Panggil Sasori ceria yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Yura dan menghampiri pria itu. Yura pura-pura memasang muka sedih saat Sasori memilih Kent daripada dirinya. Sakura hanya tertawa dengan kecut melihat tingkah Yura yang berlebihan itu.

"Bagaimana patrolimu di daerah sungai tadi tuan muda?" Tanya Kent tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku menemukan seorang gadis dan sementara dia tinggal di sini bersama kita," Jelas Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"APA?!" Teriak Yura dan Kent secara bersamaan. "Tuan muda membawa seorang gadis pulang?!" Kata Yura dengan nada yang histeris. "Di mana?! Di mana gadis itu?!" Teriak Kent sambil melihat kiri kanan. "Astaga! Aku harus memasak kare istimewa malam ini! Ini patut di rayakan!" Teriak Yura heboh lagi. Ketika melihat Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dari belakang Sasori, mereka berdua langsung berteriak , "UOO! Benaran seorang gadis!" Pekik mereka berdua heboh. Sasori hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yura dan Kent yang heboh, sedangkan Sakura tambah berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya bagaimana kehidupan penghuni rumah ini semua. Sasori pun melihat ke arah Sakura dan memanggilnya kemari dengan kibasan tangan.

"Sakura kenalkan, ini Yura pengasuh sekaligus tangan kananku. Lalu yang satunya lagi Kent juga pengawal sekaligus sekretarisku." Terang Sasori kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun berjabat tangan dengan Yura dan Kent sambil bergantian dan berkata, "Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya."

"Ya. Nama saya Yura. Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan bertanya pada aku," jawab Yura dengan tersenyum yang kemudian langsung dipotong oleh Kent, "Atau padaku , Kent. Salam kenal Sakura."

"Woe. Woe. Acara perkenalan selesai. Yura! Antarkan Sakura ke ruangannya dan Kent segera ke ruangan kerjaku!" Kilah Sasori yang sedikit jengkel melihat tingkah pengasuh dan pengawalnya ini.

"Ba-baik tuan muda Sasori!" jawab mereka kompak dan Sakura hanya terkekeh saja melihat betapa penurutnya Kent dan Yura. Lalu Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura,sedangkan Kent dan Yura melirik tuan mudanya dengan penuh arti.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Akasuna, Sakura. Ku harap kamu menikmatinya," kata Sasori lembut kepada Sakura. "Arigatou Sasori," balas Sakura tersenyum tulus.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

"Pria itu telah kutemukan my Lord," kata seorang pria dengan nada yang pelan. Pria yang di ajak bicara itu hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Malam yang tenang dan bulan purnama menampakkan dirinya. "Hn. Jika sudah begitu lakukan pencarian dan ingat. Jangan sampai Lei menemukan pria itu duluan." Kata pria itu duluan.

"Baik my Lord. Aku akan segera laksanakan tugasmu." Jawab pria yang tadi dan kemudian menghilang dengan sekejap. Lalu pria yang itu masih memandang di luar jendela sambil bergumam, "Sudah 210 tahun aku menantikan saat-saat ini. Impianku menguasai dunia ini.."

* * *

Sementara itu di Hidden Forest, Naruto meringis kesakitan karena di dorong jatuh dari pohon oleh Hinata. "Aduh-duh! Sakit himeee," ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Hinata yang dari atas melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan langsung terkejut dan berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto pun mendongak ke atas pohon dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia memasang senyum yang lebar dan berteriak, "Tidak apa-apa himee, di lempar ke sungai pun aku rela asalkan kamu yang melakukannya!"

Hinata bergidik mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia berpikir salah besar dia meminta maaf pada Naruto barusan. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyadari dia ada di atas pohon. Hinata gemetaran. Wajar seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah berada di atas pohon dan ketinggiannya yang..ya sangat tinggi hingga membuat dia gemetaran. _"Bagaimana ini? Aku ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa turun dari pohon setinggi ini." _Keluh Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh Hinata gemetaran langsung lompat ke atas pohon dan duduk di samping Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata kaget melihat Naruto yang dapat sekejap lompat sampai di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat manusia melompat sekali dalam ketinggian segitu. Naruto melihat mulut Hinata yang terbelak hanya cengar-cengir.

"Kaget hime?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Sontak Hinata mengangguk iya dan melirih, "A-aku baru pertama kali melihat manusia melompat setinggi itu..uhm."

"Benarkah itu?! Jadi aku adalah yang pertama yang kamu lihat?" Tanya Naruto semangat lagi dan Hinata mengangguk iya lagi. Saat Naruto mendekatinya lagi, Hinata langsung berkata, "Ja-jangan mendekat Naruto-_kun_!"

"Kenapa? Aku melihat kamu ketakutan begitu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu turun dari pohon ini," jelas Naruto dengan nada yang keheranan melihat penolakan Hinata.

"E-eh! Aku bisa turun sendiri!" Teriak Hinata dengan nada yang ketus. Naruto heran melihat gadis ini, sudah jelas ketakutan karena ketinggian pohon ini tapi menolak bantuan Naruto. "Yakin hime?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Hinata langsung mengangguk-angguk iya dengan cepat dan Naruto menyenderkan badannya di pohon itu sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Tapi kenapa kamu gemetaran gitu hime?" Tanya Naruto yang tepat sasaran dan membuat Hinata makin gemetaran. Hinata yang tidak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangan langsung terjatuh.

"Kyaa!" Teriak Hinata yang berpikir dirinya pasti mencium tanah seperti dirinya mendorong Naruto tadi. Tetapi sepertinya dia harus meralat pemikirannya barusan. Karena Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang terjatuh telah melompat dan menangkap gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto pun menginjak tanah dengan kedua kakinya dengan lembut sambil menggendong Hinata ala pengantin. Hinata yang merasa dirinya di gendong seseorang pun membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Naruto yang telah tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu harus diet hime. Ternyata kamu berat juga," bohong Naruto kepada Hinata. Lalu cubitan pun berhasil di layangkan ke dada Naruto. "Aa-aduh! Ittai hime!" Pekik Naruto kesakitan dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kesakitan. "_Arigatou Naruto-kun," _ kata Hinata dalam hatinya kemudian tidak lama gadis itu tertidur di dalam gendongan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata ketiduran dalam gendongannya hanya tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, "Gadis yang merepotkan."

* * *

**Akasuna Mansion**

"Nona Sakura, silakan pakai kamar ini. Jika ada yang di butuhkan, katakan saja pada aku," kata Yura pada Sakura yang membawa Sakura pada sebuah kamar yang besar lebih daripda kamar apartemennya di Jepang. Sakura takjub melihat kamar itu yang sangat bersih dan tidak mencolok seperti atap rumah ini. Setidaknya dalam mansion ini ada normalnya pikir Sakura.

"Apakah aku tidak apa-apa menempati kamar ini? Sepertinya ini kamar yang besar sekali," tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Bicara apa anda nona. Ini adalah kamar yang biasa di gunakan tamu tuan muda Sasori jika menginap di sini. Kamarku dan kamar Kent juga sebesar ini." Jelas Yura dengan ramah.

"Apa? Kamar ini adalah kamar tamu? Gila. Melebihi apartemenku!" Teriak Sakura kaget saat mengetahui ini adalah kamar untuk para tamu sedangkan Yura mengangguk-angguk iya dengan semangat.

"Sudahlah nona Sakura. Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri. Di sini penghuninya cuma tuan muda Sasori beserta aku dan Kent yang menjadi pengawalnya sejak dari kecil," jelas Yura menenangkan Sakura yang masih panik melihat kamar sebesar ini.

"Sasori tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" Tanya Sakura yang heran mendengar penuturan Yura barusan.

"Sekarang tuan muda hanya mempunyai seorang nenek di Kugutsu Kingdom. Ayah tuan muda sudah meninggal sejak tuan muda masih kecil karena perang sedangkan ibunya tuan muda meninggal sewaktu melahirkan tuan muda. Aku adalah pengasuh sekaligus pengawal tuan muda, sebelumnya aku adalah pengawal khusus untuk ayah tuan muda tapi semenjak ibu tuan muda meninggal, aku yang mengasuh tuan muda sampai usianya 22 sekarang. Kemudian Kent sebaya dengan tuan muda. Dia dibawa oleh ayah tuan muda saat usianya 7 tahun dan di latih menjadi pengawal tuan muda juga. Itu sebabnya kami hanya tinggal bertiga." Jawab Yura dengan ramah. Sakura terkejut dengan kehidupan Sasori dan merasa bersalah telah bertanya tentang keluarga Sasori.

"Maaf. Aku jadi bertanya hal yang tidak enak. Seharusnya aku bertanya langsung pada Sasori.." keluh Sakura nyesal. Yura pun menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa nona. Biar ku kasih tahu rahasia satu lagi pada nona." Kata Yura berbisik di telinga Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Sakura pelan dan penasaran. Yura tersenyum penuh arti dan menjawab dengan pelan, "Untuk pertama kalinya tuan muda membawa seorang gadis pulang ke rumahnya kecuali neneknya Chiyo yang menginap di sini."

Ya. Mendengar perkataan Yura itu , Sakura kali ini tidak dapat menahan rona kemerahan yang menjalar di wajahnya. Sakura merasa mendapat perlakuan istimewa secara tidak langsung oleh Akasuna no Sasori. Sakura harus mengakui pria itu memang sangat baik hati untuk seorang asing seperti dirinya. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum memikirkan pria itu dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Yura.

Malam harinya, mereka berempat duduk di meja makan. Sasori duduk di tengah selaku kepala keluarga, Kent dan Yura duduk berdampingan di sebelah kanan Sasori dan Sakura di sebelah kirinya Sasori. Mereka berempat menikmati masakan yang di buat oleh Yura. Sasori melihat Sakura menyantap makanan dengan tenang dan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, membuat pria itu ingin bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura. Bagaimana masakan Yura? Apakah cocok dengan perutmu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Eh? Iya. Sangat enak malahan. Aku tidak pernah menyantap makanan seenak ini. Terima kasih Sasori, Yura-_san._" Jawab Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Yura-_san_?" Jawab Sasori , Kent dan Yura secara bersamaan dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horror. Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan mereka dan merasa aneh dengan tatapan mereka bertiga. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kalian memandangku aneh begitu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit panik.

"Wew. Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu aturan pemanggilan di dunia ini Sakura," keluh Sasori pelan sedangkan Yura, Kent, dan Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Sasori. Yura dan Kent heran apa maksud perkataan tuan muda barusan dan Sakura? Gadis itu hanya heran dengan soal pemanggilan di dunia ini.

"Apa maksud tuan muda dengan perkataan itu? Memang Sakura berasal dari mana sampai dia tidak tahu soal pemanggilan di dunia ini," tanya Kent hati-hati dengan di ikuti anggukan Yura. Sasori dan Sakura saling menatap, Sakura menunjukkan wajah yang tidak enak mengenai identitasnya. Tapi Sasori mengangguk padanya supaya gadis itu percaya pada dia.

"Huff. Begini, aku akan ceritakan pada kalian tapi kalian harus bersumpah padaku bahwa hal ini tidak boleh bocor kecuali aku yang menceritakannya pada orang tertentu." Tegas Sasori. Mendengar nada yang tegas dari tuan muda mereka. Kent dan Yura pun bersikap serius.

"Kami bersumpah tuan muda. Segala sesuatu yang dikatakan olehmu adalah mutlak bagi kami," sumpah Kent dan Yura. Sasori pun mengangguk-angguk seolah puas memiliki anak buah yang setia kepadanya. Sakura terperangah melihat betapa setianya Kent dan Yura terhadap Sasori, mungkin yang dikatakan jaman kerajaan-kerajaan yang kayak sejarah itu begini ya, mikir Sakura.

Sasori pun menceritakan perihal Sakura yang datang dari dunia lain, pertemuannya dengan Sasori dari awal sampai sekarang, dia berada di sini bersama mereka. Yura dan Kent tidak percaya ada hal seperti ini. Sesekali mereka mengangguk dan memasang tampang serius mendengar cerita Sasori.

"Jadi begitulah. Itu sebabnya aku menolong Sakura dan menyuruhnya tinggal di sini sampai dia menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dunianya," terang Sasori di akhir ceritanya.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kamu berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dari kami. Pantas saja kamu tidak mengerti pemanggilan di dunia ini," kata Kent dengan takjub.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka nona Sakura berasal dari Kerajaan Tokyo dan hanyalah seorang murid akademi. Usia anda berapa nona Sakura?" Tanya Yura sopan.

"Bukan kerajaan Tokyo, itu hanyalah nama capital di dunia ku. Nama negaraku adalah Jepang. Usia ku 17 tahun." Terang Sakura kepada Yura.

"Negara?" Kompak Kent dan Yura sedangkan Sasori hanya tertegun dengan sebutan negara.

"Kenapa sepertinya kalian kaget sekali? Ehm. Mungkin arti bahasa kalian di sini adalah kerajaan." Terang Sakura sekaligus agak bingung dengan sikap mereka bertiga.

"Oh. Begitu rupayaaa," celetuk Kent cepat. Yura dan Sasori pun saling memandang.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana dengan kartu identitas nona Sakura? Jika kehilangan kartu alasannya tetap saja dia harus minta pengganti dari kerajaan asalnya, sedangkan nona Sakura berasal dari dunia lain." Tanya Yura kepada Sasori.

"Aku sudah memikirkan caranya, itu sebabnya besok pagi aku akan singgah ke mansion Kakashi," jawab Sasori dengan tenang.

"Tuan muda cepat dalam bertindak. Beruntung kamu Sakura. Kamu bertemu dengan tuan muda Sasori," celetuk Kent kepada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga.

"Nah Sakura. Aku juga menjelaskan kepadamu tentang pemanggilan di dunia ini." Kata Sasori lagi. Yura dan Kent mengangguk-angguk iya seolah mereka memberikan pelajaran dasar pada Sakura.

"Di dunia ini telah ada kesepakatan dalam pemanggilan nama. Terutama penambahan _-san_ yang seperti kamu ucapkan tadi. Jika _-san_ itu untuk seorang budak yang memanggil majikannya. Jadi kamu tadi memanggil Yura sebagai majikanmu. Beda dengan tuan muda yang mereka sematkan padaku karena mereka tidak ku beli ataupun terikat kontrak mana pun. Pembelian budak juga memerlukan izin dari kerajaan asalnya , Slave Empire. Itu sebabnya jangan sembarang ya Sakura," kilah Sasori dengan tenang.

"A-apa? Jadi suffix _– san_ hanya berlaku untuk budak? Terus ada kerajaan yang khusus menjual manusia menjadi budak? Di duniaku itu hanyalah bentuk sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua atau baru kenal..," jawab Sakura kaget yang mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Mereka bertiga mengangguk iya.

"Ya nona Sakura. Aturan pemanggilan dunia ini sudah di tetapkan oleh semua Empire dan Kingdom. Sehingga jelas antara kepemilikan masing-masing. Jika Lord atau Lady itu hanya panggilan prajurit, budak, ataupun maid ditujukan untuk kalangan bangsawan. Tapi beda dengan tuan atau nona, karena seperti kami ini lebih tinggi setingkat prajurit biasa." Jelas Yura kepada Sakura lagi. Sakura tidak menyangka dunia ini ketat dengan aturan dan di sepakati oleh semuanya.

"Lalu suffix _–kun _untuk wanita yang memanggil suaminya begitu juga _–chan_ untuk pria yang memanggil istrinya. Jika hime hanya untuk wanita yang di sukainya bukan status menikah begitu juga ouji , " tambah Kent kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan mereka. Yura tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura, sedangkan Kent hanya cengar-cengir dan Sasori membuang mukanya, terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

* * *

Di Hidden Forest, Hinata yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya juga menerima penjelasan yang sama dari Naruto. Hinata juga sudah menjelaskan kepada Naruto semua kejadian yang di alaminya bersama Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar semua cerita Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini, hanya saja dia ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut gadis ini. Naruto ingin gadis ini tidak ketakutan padanya seperti waktu tadi pertama bertemu, ya hitung-hitung terbiasa saja.

"A-apa? Begitukah? A-aku tidak tahu," kata Hinata terbata.

"Buahahaha! Sudah jelas kamu tidak tahu hime, kamu kan berasal dari dunia lain," kata Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Jadi aku tidak boleh memanggil Sakura dengan Sakura_-chan _lagi?" Tanya Hinata sedikit panik dan aneh dengan peraturan di dunia ini.

"Ya himee. Itu sebabnya jangan lagi memanggil begitu, mungkin duniamu itu panggilan sayang, akrab atau apalah. Tapi karena kamu sudah di sini, sebaiknya belajar saja." Terang Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? A-apakah aku bisa kembali ke duniaku?" Tanya Hinata panik kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang kasihan. Dia tidak tahu Hinata bisa kembali ke dunianya atau tidak, karena dia teringat perkataan Lei yang mengatakan bahwa dunia Hinata hancur, Naruto sendiri saja tidak percaya dengan perkataan Lei. Habis ya nenek-nenek lemah yang katakan. Siapa juga yang mau percaya? Pikir Naruto dengan gayanya yang sok sangat mengetahui Lei sudah berusia 500 tahun. Lei dapat hidup panjang karena dia memiliki Mon Grawer.

"Pasti bisa. Kita cari caranya saja himee," hibur Naruto untuk membesarkan hati Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan Naruto tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Baiklah himee. Bagaimana kita keluar berpetualang? Mungkin temanmu Sakura juga tersesat di dunia ini. Kita mencari temanmu." Tawar Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. Pria itu hanya menjawab iya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Ya. Tapi sebelumnya maukah kamu menciumku himee?" Goda Naruto yang sudah mendekati Hinata dan membuat Hinata memerah dengan pernyataannya, lalu dia pun dengan sekuat tenaga meninju Naruto. "Ti-tidak!" Pekik Hinata.

Begitulah hari pertama Sakura dan Hinata di dunia asing yang mereka tidak kenal, bertemu dengan Sasori yang tenang tetapi tegas dan Naruto yang (mungkin) mesum dan sedikit berisik. Di tempat masing-masing Sakura dan Hinata memikirkan bagaimana hari-hari mereka selanjutnya di dunia ini, dan yang paling penting bagaimana cara mereka kembali ke dunia mereka.

* * *

**Hatake Mansion**

"Jadi? Ini gadis yang di ceritakan Shikamaru?" Tanya seorang pria yang memakai masker menutupi mulutnya dan ya dia juga menutup mata sebelah kirinya. Rambut peraknya yang menantang gravitasi tidak meluputkan ketampanannya dan lagi sepertinya pria ini usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Shikamaru dan Sasori. Sakura mengamati ketiga pria itu dengan seksama yang sedang membicarakan dirinya. Sasori yang tenang tetapi serius, Shikamaru yang malas-malasan dan Kakashi yang terlihat dewasa dan kelihatan seperti kakak bagi Sasori dan Shikamaru.

"Pagi-pagi kalian datang bertamu dan bersama seorang gadis, ku kira kalian baik hati mau memperkenalkan gadis padaku. Rupaya kerjaan untukku. Malahan pekerjaan menipu. Huff! Kamu mau memintaku membuat data-data palsu, kartu identitas palsu dan surat kelahiran palsu buat gadis ini?" Keluh dan tanya Kakashi kepada Sasori. Shikamaru hanya menunjukkan sikap malas dan sedikit-sedikit menguap menahan kantuk.

"Ya. Lakukan saja sesuai permintaanku Kakashi. Shikamaru juga. Aku ingin kalian berdua mau bekerja sama denganku. Dia hanyalah seorang asing di sini dan sampai waktunya dia kembali ke dunianya, itu hanya berlaku sementara di sini saja." kata Sasori dengan nada yang tenang seolah-olah tidak meminta tolong tetapi seperti menyuruh Kakashi dan Shikamaru untuk menolongnya.

"Ya. Mendokusai. Terserahlah. Aku hanya ikut saja," kata Shikamaru malas tetapi mau menolong Sasori. "Hm. Aku tidak masalah asal kalian berdua terutama nona ini tidak membocorkan aku melakukan pemalsuan. Yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam karirku di Knight Empire, tapi nona ini masuk ke keluargamu atau bagaimana Sasori?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja Kakashi. Ini akan menjadi rahasia seumur hidup kami. Hm. Kamu tidak keberatan nama keluargamu di ubah Sakura?" Balik Sasori menanyakan Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ketiga pria itu dan Sakura sedikit terkejut karena akhirnya di ajak bicara.

"AH! Ya. Aku tidak masalah Sasori. Ini hanya sementara," jawab Sakura kaget dan cepat.

"Hm. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana supaya gadis ini tetap memakai nama keluarganya," tukas Kakashi dengan tegas. "Arigatou Kakashi. Kamu memang paling bisa di andalkan," puji Sasori tulus.

Dalam hati Sakura , dia juga berterima kasih kepada pria bermasker ini. Pria ini juga mau bersusah payah demi dirinya yang asing ini. Orang-orang di dunia ini hatinya baik bagaikan malaikat, puji Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Lalu Shikamaru. Apakah ada kabar dari sang pemimpin yang menghilang itu?" Goda Sasori kepada Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas tetapi jengkel.

"Ah! Dia benar-benar membuatku susah dan banyak kerjaan! Dia tidak memikirkan Shinobi Kingdom yang telah mengalami kekosongan pemerintahan gara-gara dia kabur, " keluh Shikamaru bohong sambil memijit-mijit bahunya seperti orang tua saja. Kakashi dan Sasori terkekeh mendengar pernyataan bohong Shikamaru.

"Ya. Dia menjadi legenda yang paling keren sepanjang masa. Menurutku. Hahaha," celetuk Kakashi dengan santai. "Sudahlah. Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri mengapa dia melakukan itu semua. Hanya kita perlu mencarinya. Aku tidak yakin dia terbunuh sesuai dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar," kata Sasori tenang dan menghibur Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang sudah penuh beban kemudian tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Sasori yang positif. Begitu juga Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan mereka bertiga, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan Akasuna no Sasori adalah pria yang bukan hanya baik hatinya ,mempunyai jiwa pemimpin tetapi pria yang optimis setiap saat.

"Nah Sasori Shikamaru. Sementara kalian masih di sini, aku akan menyerahkan undangan Empire pada kalian berdua. Ulang tahun Queen Bella yang di selenggarakan minggu depan," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna hitam kepada kedua pria itu. Sasori dan Shikamaru menerima amplop berwarna hitam itu dan membuka amplop itu lalu sama-sama membacanya.

"Sebagai divisi penduduk Knight Empire dan komandan Black Knight kamu melakukan tugasmu dengan cekatan Kakashi," ejek Sasori dan Shikamaru hanya membaca amplop itu dengan malas.

"Yap. Begitulah. Merepotkan mengurus dokumen-dokumen laporan , pengurusan penduduk, lalu ya bahkan undangan seperti ini juga. Ingat pakai lencana kalian saat pesta berlangsung. Jangan sampai kalian di tegur terutama Shikamaru. Kode peringatanmu sudah mencapai angka 10," kata Kakashi pada mereka berdua.

"Hah. Mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru malas. Mungkin pria ini terlahir sebagai pria yang tidak mau berpikir banyak dan menganggap enteng sebuah masalah. "Ya, tahun ini aku juga kena kode peringatan satu kali dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam karirku di Knight Empire," lanjut Sasori dengan nada yang tidak merasa bersalah. Sakura berkeringat dingin melihat tingkah pria berambut merah dan pria nanas ini, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat kebandelan mereka berdua.

Sesudah bertamu ke mansion Kakashi, waktu tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sasori dan Sakura berdiri di luar mansion Hatake yang atapnya di cat serba hitam itu. Sasori menatap Sakura dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana kamu ku temani jalan-jalan di kota ini? Mumpung kamu sudah berada di sini dan lagi kamu harus membeli pakaian selama tinggal di sini," tawar Sasori.

"Bolehkah? Tapi aku tidak punya uang di dunia ini, bagaimana aku membayarnya?" Tanya Sakura polos. Sasori yang mendengar jawaban polos dari mulut gadis rambut soft pink hanya mengakak dengan keras.

"Hahahaha! Tenang saja. Hal itu aku yang akan mengaturnya. Kamu tinggal nikmati saja," kata Sasori yang menahan tawanya. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak pun menunduk malu.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.." Kata Sakura yang terhenti karena tanpa sadar Sasori sudah berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memojokkan gadis itu sampai di dinding gerbang milik mansion Hatake. Dari lantai atas, Kakashi menyeringai dengan senyum mesum ketika melihat Sasori yang bersikap agresif. Sasori yang bersikap tenang dan tegas itu menggoda seorang gadis? Hallo. Apakah Akasuna no Sasori sudah berubah menjadi pria mesum? Kakashi tidak menyangka gadis asing seperti Haruno Sakura mempunyai pesona yang membuat Komandan Red Knight itu tertarik kepada seorang wanita.

"Sakura, biarkan Akasuna no Sasori ini memanjakanmu. Kamu kira aku tidak dapat membeli mansion seperti Hatake untukmu?" Goda Sasori sambil mencium ujung rambut pink itu dengan lembut dan Sakura telah menunjukkan muka yang memerah karena perlakuan Sasori barusan, lagi jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Lalu gadis itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan tenang dan menatap Sasori.

"Sasori. Kamu berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak enak saja yang merepotkanmu dan juga. Tolong singkirkan tangan mesummu kepala cabai!" Teriak Sakura sambil menginjak kaki kiri Sasori lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. "Auh!" Pekik Sasori yang kesakitan tetapi ngakak melihat reaksi Sakura. "HAHAHAHA! Kamu lucu Sakura! Hahahaha!" Pekik Sasori yang kali ini penuh dengan tertawa lebarnya. Kakashi menikmati pemandangan yang bagus di pagi harinya, dia mengelus-elus dagunya yang tertutup masker itu dengan senyuman yang penuh mesum. Mungkin minggu depan di pesta Kakashi dapat mengejek Sasori dan juga mungkin dapat melihat wanita-wanita yang mengincar Sasori patah hati.

* * *

**Okh Village , Tetorial Snamedic Kingdom**

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata telah keluar dari Hidden Forest dan menuju ke sebuah desa kecil yang bernama Okh Village. Desa yang bersih dan asri. Penduduk yang ramah serta desa yang penuh dengan tanaman obatan. Di antara hiruk pikuk , terdapat Hinata yang sedang di gandeng oleh Naruto.

"Himee, ayo kita cari makan siang dulu sebelum memulai perjalanan. Kasihan kamu jika makan makanan di hutan itu, aku tidak tega." Kata Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-_kun_! A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ka-kamu tidak usah mengandengku," celetuk Hinata pada Naruto yang masih mengandengnya di antara keramaian desa ini. Naruto pun melihat Hinata dan mulai menggodanya, "Sepertinya kamu harus jadi istriku himee. Kamu tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan suffix mu Hi-na-ta _– chan_!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil nama Hinata dengan nama aslinya. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Entah kenapa Hinata suka Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Naruto yang melihat Hinata memerah hanya menunjukkan senyum cengirannya, bagi Naruto sendiri juga dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia sangat senang berada di dekat gadis ini. Naruto pun membawa Hinata memasuki sebuah penginapan yang sekaligus merangkap restoran. Lalu mereka pun duduk dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Hime, kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah. Hinata bingung sebab dia tidak pernah makan di sini apalagi dia juga seorang asing di sini. Yang dia lakukan cuma menunduk malu dan Naruto sepertinya sedikit menyadari itu lalu mengambil alih pemesanan makanan itu.

"Pelayan! Kami memesan Snarice 2 dengan sup merah khas Snasoup. Arigatou!" Teriak Naruto kepada seorang pelayan di counter belakang dan pelayan itu hanya mengangguk iya kepada Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Naruto_-kun_. Aku sangat merepotkanmu!" Kata Hinata dengan malu. "Tidak apa-apa hime. Lagipula kita tidak hanya sekedar makan di sini. Tetapi juga mencari informasi Hinata,"jelas Naruto serius. "E-eh?" Kata Hinata bingung. "Stt.." Bisik Naruto yang menyuruh Hinata diam dan Hinata pun langsung terdiam. Naruto pun menuangkan teh untuk Hinata dan dirinya yang sudah tersedia di setiap meja di restoran ini. Di belakang Naruto ada 2 orang pria yang gemuk sedang bergosip dan Naruto mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Kamu tahu kemarin ada surat peringatan dari Knight Empire yang dilayangkan untuk Queen Tsunade." Kata salah seorang pria itu kepada kawannya.

"Surat peringatan apa?" Tanya kawannya keheranan. "Ya. Queen Bella dari Knight Empire mengancam Queen Tsunade untuk segera mengirimkan tentara medis dan obat-obatan dari Snamedic Kingdom, jika tidak mengirimkan itu maka kemungkinan Knight Empire segera menginvasi tetorial Snamedic Kingdom, termasuk tempat ini dan terjadi perang antara Snamedic Kingdom dan Knight Empire," jelas pria itu dengan serius.

"Serius kamu?! Jadi Queen Tsunade sudah melakukan tindakan?! Knight Empire itu belagu! Queen dari Knight Empire itu memandang rendah Snamedic Kingdom yang maju di bidang medis dan obat-obatan! Tanpa kita, mereka sebenarnya adalah Empire yang miskin!" emosi kawannya itu setelah mendengar pernyataan pria tadi. Naruto yang pura-pura menyantap tehnya hanya tertunduk mencerna perkataan mereka sedangkan Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya ikut Naruto menikmati tehnya.

"Itu sebabnya Queen Tsunade akan menuju capital Knight Empire , GradKnight City dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia akan melakukan pembicaraan dengan Queen Bella. Hanya saja aku sangat gelisah. Hanya saja kalau terjadi perang dan aku di kirim ke garis depan, aku harus meninggalkan istri dan anak-anakku di rumah. Lagian Knight Empire sangat keterlaluan. Mereka mengincar Kingdom dan Empire kecil untuk bersekutu, jika menolak maka akan Kingdom atau pun Empire itu di hancurkan." Keluh pria itu kepada kawannya.

"Benarkah itu! Bukankah sudah ada surat kedamaian! Mereka sangat keterlaluan dan tidak manusiawi! Aku tidak menyangka Knight Empire melakukan hal keji seperti itu!" kata kawannya geram. "Sepertinya Knight Empire tidak menghiraukan surat kedamaian itu dan mencetus perang di mana-mana. Lalu aku juga mendengar akhir-akhir ini Sun Empire baru mereka taklukkan. Mau tidak mau harus terjadi perang lagi, sebaiknya kamu juga bersiap-siaplah untuk kemungkinan terjadi di depan nantinya."lanjut pria itu lagi.

Naruto yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua hanya menahan emosinya. Gelas teh yang dia minum hampir di remukkannya jika Hinata tidak sengaja memegang tangannya. Hinata mengira pria ini sakit dan mencoba memanggilnya, "Naruto_-kun_.."

Naruto tersontak dan langsung melihat Hinata yang memandangnya khawatir.

"A-ada apa hime? A-ada yang mau ditanya?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan yang berusaha bersikap biasa di depan gadis itu, tetapi gadis itu tahu dan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan sikapnya yang aneh itu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya mengira kamu sakit. Ma-maaf," kata Hinata pelan. Naruto pun berusaha tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat Hinata bertanya lagi, "Tidak himee. Kamu jangan khawatir!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Hinata merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya pada Naruto lebih dalam lagi. Dalam hati Naruto, dia bersyukur Hinata tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya setidaknya dia berhasil mengelabui gadis itu.

"_Bella. Kamu sudah menghancurkan kerajaan-kerajaan yang ada dan membunuh ribuan manusia. Kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu merusak kedamaian yang sudah di sepakati semua Empire dan Kingdom yang telah terjalin dalam surat aliansi kedamaian selama 50 tahun ini. Tidak akan."_ Batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan makan siang itu dengan suasana diam dan tegang. Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap Naruto sedangkan pria itu, Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan hal lain. Naruto sekilas melihat ke punggung tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam dan berpikir panjang.

-Continue-

* * *

**Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined. **

**Thank you buat yang fav : * Aozora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * Minato Malik Ibrahim * SANG GAGAK HITAM * uzumaki reverend *Yamashita Hyuuga * Blue-senpai**

**Thank you buat yang follow : * 2nd princhass * Aozrora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * SANG GAGAK HITAM * nInEtAILf0X * Yamashita Hyuuga * Uzumaki Shizuka * miskiyatuleviana**

**-Balasan Review-**

**Uzumaki reverend : Iya. Selain 5 elemen itu ada elemen lain. Di tunggu saja. Hehehe. Happy reading _^^_**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : Iya. Soalnya Lily berusaha ada humor romance-nya jadi tidak serius melulu nantinya dan adventurenya sudah sedikit di mulai di chap 3 ini. Semoga kamu menikmatinya. Happy reading _^^_**

**Blue-senpai : Sip! Semoga tidak bosan dan kamu menikmati ceritanya. Happy reading _^^_**

**Guest : Hallo guest. Semoga kamu tidak bosan dan menikmati cerita yang di buat Lily. Ini bakalan lanjut sampai habis. Ini cerita sudah selesai di tulis sebenarnya waktu Lily semasa SMP jadi ceritanya sudah di otak Lily dan tinggal di ketik-ketik saja sampai habis. Happy reading _^^_**

**Finally Chapter 3 Finish! Happy reading all ! Arigatou! _^^_**

**Note ; Sorry ya all jika tidak dapat update berkala, karena Lily sibuk kuliah *maklum* semester 5 sudah mulai sibuknya. Terus buat Silent Readers Happy Reading! _^^_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Prev Chap 3**

"_**Bella. Kamu sudah menghancurkan kerajaan-kerajaan yang ada dan membunuh ribuan manusia. Kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu merusak kedamaian yang sudah di sepakati semua Empire dan Kingdom yang telah terjalin dalam surat aliansi kedamaian selama 50 tahun ini. Tidak akan."**_** Batin Naruto.**

**Lalu Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan makan siang itu dengan suasana diam dan tegang. Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap Naruto sedangkan pria itu, Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan hal lain. Naruto sekilas melihat ke punggung tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam dan berpikir panjang.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, chara death, dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**GradKnight City , (capital) Knight Empire**

Setelah peristiwa di depan gerbang Mansion Hatake, Sakura berjalan di depan yang di susul oleh Sasori. Terlihat gadis itu masih kesal dengan Sasori. Dari belakang pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Jujur , dia sudah lama sekali tidak pernah tertawa sebebas ini. Hanya karena kehadiran Haruno Sakura dia bisa seperti ini. Bahkan kedatangan Sakura dalam hidupnya hanya tergolong 2 hari. Sasori senang berada di dekat Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak, kedatangan Sakura membawa perubahan sedikit di kehidupan pria ini, Sasori juga menikmati suasana ini, ya lebih tepatnya menganggu gadis ini hingga marah atau pun tersinggung seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Sasori dan Sasori menyadarinya. Pria itu langsung mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk menggoda Sakura lagi.

"Ada apa Sakura? Sudahan marahnya?" Tanya Sasori tenang. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan geram. Pria ini sudah membuatnya marah tetapi entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa memarahinya dengan gamblang. Jujur, Sakura berhenti jalan karena dia lapar lalu ya seperti yang ditebak, gadis ini tidak mempunyai uang di dunia ini lalu juga dia tidak tahu harus kemana alias tidak tahu jalan. Sasori pun mendekati Sakura dengan senyumnya yang mengejek itu, menurut Sakura.

"Khehehehe. Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi," kata Sasori dengan tulus tapi masih menahan tawanya. Sakura hanya mendengus dengan kelakuan pria ini tetapi ya sudahlah. Dia pun tersenyum pada Sasori. "Iya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kata Sakura lembut dan Sasori membalas senyumnya. "Ayo. Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan," kilah Sasori.

Lalu Sakura pun berpetualang di GradKnight City dan melupakan rasa laparnya sejenak. Sepanjang jalan Sakura dapat melihat keramaian dan keramahan penduduk ini. Terbukti dari sikap penduduk ini yang menyapanya, padahal Sakura tidak mengenal mereka semua, kecuali Sasori. Semua penduduk ini sepertinya menyukai pemuda ini. Sasori hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah dan tersenyum pada mereka, meski ya senyumnya berbeda yang di tunjukkan pemuda itu di matanya dan di depan orang-orang yang di kenalnya.

Sasori dan Sakura melihat atraksi jalanan, perjudian dadu, penjual souvenir jalanan, dan bermacam-macam. Menunjukkan GradKnight City adalah kota yang megah dan penuh keanekaragaman. Sasori juga membawa Sakura ke toko obat, membeli beberapa keperluannya kemudian ke pandai besi, tempat menempa senjata yang ada di kota ini. Lalu Sasori juga membawa ke Akademi GradKnight. Sakura melihat akademi itu dengan tatapan yang takjub. Mewah tetapi terkesan kuno dengan sedikit sentuhan yang masih kebudayaan lama. Banyak murid akademi yang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Bahkan ada yang masih berbicara, tetapi ketika melihat kehadiran Sakura yang asing dan Sasori notabene komandan Red Knight itu datang berkunjung ke akademi sontak membuat mereka kegirangan. Pasalnya Sasori adalah panutan mereka dan komandan paling tangguh di Knight Empire. Beberapa dari mereka pun mendatangi Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sasori senpai! Kamu datang berkunjung! Sudah lama sekali!" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Ya. Aku membawa gadis ini untuk jalan-jalan. Sudah dulu ya. Lain kali kita bicara lagi," kata Sasori cepat dan menarik Sakura dari hadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sasori mengandeng tangan Sakura lagi.

Murid-murid yang mengerubungi Sasori dan Sakura ini kebingungan. Setelah Sasori dan Sakura sudah berjalan jauh dari hadapan mereka, mereka mulai bergosip.

"Kamu lihat tadi?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. "Iya. Sasori senpai mengandeng seorang wanita?" Jawab temannya dengan histeris. "Ya. Jujur aku terkejut, karena selama ini Sasori senpai tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita. Dia akan berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin jika berurusan dengan wanita." Kata murid akademi itu lagi.

Sakura dan Sasori terus berjalan di depan, menghiraukan tatapan iri dari murid perempuan di akademi ini dan tatapan kaget dari murid laki-laki juga. Akasuna no Sasori, komandan Red Knight yang paling tangguh di antara semua komandan yang ada di Knight Empire, calon kandidat King Kugutsu Kingdom yang terkenal cuek dengan wanita kecuali neneknya sendiri ,datang berkunjung ke akademi dengan seorang wanita. Apalagi mengandeng tangan wanita itu. Benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang langka! Sakura hanya tertunduk malu menjadi pusat tontonan di akademi ini tetapi Sasori sepertinya tidak peduli dengan sekitar mereka.

Mereka melewati berbagai kelas. Dari kelas ekenomi, sejarah, pandai besi, medis, memasak, teka-teki, pertanian, pertambangan, dan terakhir. Kelas yang berbeda dari kelas lain. Jika kelas-kelas tadi hanya memerlukan banyak teori daripada praktek maka kelas ini memerlukan banyak praktek daripada teorinya. Sasori pun berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang besar. Mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari lapangan beberapa murid akademi yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang er..sulit di jelaskan. Itu pikiran Sakura.

"Sasori, apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Mengapa mulut mereka berteriak seperti merapal sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang hati-hati. Sasori pun tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Justru itu yang mau ku tunjukkan padamu. Mereka sedang berlatih menggunakan power," jelas Sasori tenang.

"Po-power? Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kekuatan kata yang tanpa menggunakan fisik. Tetapi cara menggunakannya adalah mempelajari kata-kata yang berhubung dengan power itu dan menuliskannya di tanah. Ini adalah kelas Power. Coba lihat anak laki-laki yang sedang menulis kata Kaze." Kata Sasori kepada Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang murid akademi yang sedang menulis kata Kaze di tanah dengan menggunakan pedangnya dan sambil berteriak, "Kaze power!"

Lalu huruf Kaze yang terukir di tanah itu bersinar dan angin pun keluar seolah-olah seperti badai kecil yang menghempas ke depan. Sakura bisa merasakan angin itu berhembus di sekitar dan dirinya. Kemudian angin itu menghilang secara halus. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya barusan. Inikah yang di namakan power? Seperti sihir-shir saja, pikir Sakura sekilas. "Yey! Aku berhasil menguasai Kaze Power!" Teriak anak laki-laki itu girang. Teman-temannya yang lain melihat keberhasilannya pun mendatangi dia sambil memberi salam dengan mengatakan "Selamat, akhirnya kamu bisa," atau "Gila. Aku saja belum bisa. Tapi kamu keren. Selamat ya!"

"Sudah mengerti kan?" Tanya Sasori dengan tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. "Inikah yang di namakan power? Aku terkejut. Jadi apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya balik Sakura dengan terkejut masih tidak percaya dengan yang barusan.

"Iya. Aku mengira kamu pengguna power untuk datang ke dunia ini. Tetapi kamu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang power. Jadi aku membawamu kemari untuk menjelaskan apa itu power dan cara penggunaannya, lalu kita tanyakan pada ahlinya untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana kamu pulang ke duniamu," Jelas Sasori cepat dan lengkap. Sakura akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sasori membawa dia ke sini. Pria ini ternyata sampai memikirkannya begitu jauh.

"Lalu apakah kamu pengguna power?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba kepada Sasori dan pria itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang datar lalu menjawab dengan pelan , "Ya...Tetapi aku tidak terlalu menggunakannya."

Sekilas Sakura melihat Sasori muram seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tetapi Sakura tidak berani bertanya kepadanya, dia hanya menatap Sasori. Lalu pria itu tersenyum simpul pada Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura. Kita temui seseorang. Aku yakin dia dapat membantumu," kata Sasori lembut. Sakura hanya membalas perkataan Sasori dengan anggukan. Mereka memasuki lapangan itu dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Di sana berdiri seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku yang berjudul Power. Pria itu memakai kacamata , mempunyai rambut pirang keemasan yang panjang dan di ikatnya menjadi satu. Saat melihat keadatangan Sasori dan seorang gadis asing di sampingnya, dia langsung meletakkan kacamatanya. Berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang Sasori. Tumben kamu berkunjung di akademi. Sepertinya kamu tidak sendiri hari ini," kata pria itu ramah. Sasori tersenyum simpul kepada pria itu begitu juga Sakura.

"Ya Eagle. Hari ini aku mau bertanya kepadamu. Sesuatu yang penting bagi gadis ini," kata Sasori tenang.

"Ahhh. Kukira kamu kangen padaku, rupaya cuma bertanya-tanya. Gadis ini kenalanmu?" Tanya Eagle ramah lagi.

"Iya. Namanya Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sasori pendek dan tidak menjawab Eagle panjang-panjang.

"Astagaaaa. Mengapa kamu dingin sekali padaku? Apa kamu masih marah soal Shiho?" Tanya Eagle dengan nada yang pura-pura frustasi, padahal sebenarnya untuk menggoda Sasori.

"Tidak!" Pekik Sasori dan Eagle yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahaha!" Sasori pun melayangkan tatapan tajam terhadap Eagle. Ya, Eagle makin tertawa, sebab jika Sasori menunjukkan wajah itu tandanya dia dalam mood yang jelek. Lalu Sakura? Gadis itu hanya terkekeh.

"Hahaha! Maafkan aku. Aku jadi ngakak saat melihat wajahmu yang babyface itu," ngakak Eagle. Saat Eagle mengatakan Sasori mempunyai wajah yang babyface, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasori itu mempunyai wajah yang imut dan perawakannya tergolong muda dari usianya. Julukan babyface cocok untuknya.

"Sudahlah. Mau sampai kapan mengejekku?" Tanya Sasori sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Eagle.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Jadi Sakura, perkenalkan aku adalah Lutherford Eagle, komandan Purple Knight dan divisi akademi, pangkat 2. Salam kenal," kata Eagle sopan.

"Ehm. Salam kenal Eagle." Jawab Sakura sopan juga dan berjabat tangan dengan Eagle.

"Lalu apa yang mau kamu tanyakan Sasori?" Tanya Eagle kepada Sasori. "Apa ada power untuk mencapai dunia lain Eagle?" Tanya Sasori yang langsung tanpa basa-basi. Eagle sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasori dan menjawabnya, "Hm. Kayaknya kamu sudah tahu jawabannya kenapa malah berbalik tanya padaku?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori bingung. "Ya. Tidak ada. Sampai sejauh ini Mon Power hanya di gunakan untuk teleport ke satu kota ke kota lain dan mengirim monster-monster liar di tempat lain. Door Power juga begitu fungsinya, hanya bedanya Door Power dapat mengundang monster-monster di tempat lain," Jelas Eagle heran kepada Sasori.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku terlalu parno." Keluh Sasori pelan dan Sakura tahu sepertinya belum ada cara untuk kembali ke dunianya. Eagle hanya keheranan melihat Sasori, karena setahu Eagle, pria ini adalah pengguna power yang hebat dan mungkin nomor 1 di seluruh Empire dan Kingdom. Ya selain kemampuan berpedangnya yang hebat, berpengetahuan luas, wibawanya, dan ketampanannya. Sangat sesuai untuk kriteria sebagai King, ya meskipun yang urutan terakhir itu kategori tambahan. Kenyataan juga Sasori adalah calon kandidat King di Kugutsu Kingdom, jadi bisa kata lain statusnya adalah seorang Prince juga.

"Kamu ini sebenarnya ada apa? Seharusnya kamu tahu jawabannya. Kamu ini datang untuk mengejekku ya? Ingin merebut jabatan kepala divisi akademi begitu?" Jelas Eagle dengan nada yang sebal kali ini. Sasori yang sebenarnya bertanya cara untuk memulangkan Sakura ke dunianya terpaksa tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka itu membuat Eagle sedikit berang dan bahkan mengatakan menggeser kedudukkannya di divisi akademi.

"Wkwkwk. Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan. Tentu saja kamu itu adalah kepala divisi akademi. Aku cukup di divisi keamanan saja. Aku tidak pintar sepertimu Eagle." Puji Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Kamu yakin hanya memastikan? Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Sakura," kata Eagle serius kali ini. "Hah? Apa?" Tanya Sasori pura-pura untuk menyembunyikan identitas Sakura.

"Tidak. Ku kira kamu menjadi bodoh karena pensiun menggunakan power," ejek Eagle sambil mengangkat bahu. Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Eagle.

"Ya. Anggap saja begitu. Aku mendengar rumor yang beredar belakangan ini. Queen Tsunade dari Snamedic Kingdom akan menuju kemari dalam waktu dekat ini, ada apa ya? Kabarnya dia sangat marah dengan Queen Bella. Kamu tahu rumor ini?" Tanya Sasori untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, takut Eagle ingat dan balik bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Tidak. Aku sebenarnya agak curiga juga dengan kepergian Pison dan Zetsu akhir-akhir ini. Mereka pulang dengan keadaan yang lelah dan bahkan kondisi pasukannya mereka berdua itu yaa jika mau di bilang kasar, mungkin itu semua harus masuk rumah sakit. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana." Terang Eagle sedikit serius. Sasori hanya tertegun mendengar hal itu dan Sakura diam , merasa sedikit di abaikan. Sebenarnya Sakura diam-diam mengingat percakapan Sasori dan Eagle, dia tertarik saja dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan seolah-olah belajar sejarah secara live bukan dari buku. Meski ya bukan sejarah dunianya. Lalu Sasori pun melihat ke arah Sakura, dia merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan gadis rambut soft pink ini terlalu lama.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku jadi mengabaikan kamu," kata Sasori dengan nada yang menyesal. " Ti-tidak Sasori. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu sekarang. Tapi mungkin nanti saja," kata Sakura malu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Eagle. Aku harus membawa Sakura makan siang." Kata Sasori. "Baiklah. Kita bertemu ketika di pesta ulang tahun Queen Bella. Dia mengundang seluruh Empire dan Kingdom," jawab Eagle ramah.

Sasori dan Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Akademi GradKnight City dan menuju restoran yang ada di kota ini dan kemudian setelah itu Sasori membawa Sakura singgah di toko pakaian. Membeli kebutuhan Sakura selama tinggal di dunia ini. Sasori membayar semua yang menjadi kebutuhan Sakura termasuk makan di restoran tadi.

* * *

**Hunmediuc City, (capital) Snamedic Kingdom**

**Merlbou Castle**

"Queen Tsunade! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi terus. Knight Empire telah mencetuskan perang dimana-mana. Jika anda terus membantu mereka dalam bidang medis dan membantu pemasokan obat terus menerus maka kita di anggap sebagai pencetus perang dan sebagai komplotannya Knight Empire. Hal ini sangat berbahaya bagi kelangsungan kehidupan di Snamedic Kingdom!" Kata seorang wanita yang berambut pendek warna hitam dengan nada yang serius.

"Itu sebabnya aku akan datang mengunjungi gadis ingusan itu. Aku ingin bertanya apa tujuannya dan membatalkan aliansi kita,kalau perlu kita bicarakan di Sidang Kedamaian. Mengumpulkan semua Empire dan Kingdom juga Empire dan Kingdom yang sudah dia hancurkan." Kata Tsunade tegas.

"Apakah anda sudah mengabarkan ini kepada King Jiraiya?" Tanya wanita ini lagi. Pertanyaan ini membuat Tsunade tersenyum yang penuh amarah dan berkata," Shizune. Sebaiknya kamu diam dan tidak berbicara tentang Jiraiya. Jika tidak, kamu akan menjadi korban eksperimenku."

"Ugh! Baik-baik! Aku tidak berbicara tentang King Jiraiya lagi!" Seru Shizune cepat sebelum amukan Tsunade sampai padanya.

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti!" Bentak Tsunade pada Shizune. "Ihhh. Queen Tsunade sangat menyeramkan!" Kata Shizune takut-takut dan tatapan tajam berhasil dilayangkan Tsunade kepada gadis itu.

"Shizune, segera siapkan perjalananku dan panggilkan Kakuzu dan Hidan untuk menggiringku ke GradKnight City!" Bentak Tsunade lagi kepada Shizune. Tanpa menjawab Tsunade, Shizune segera melesat keluar dari ruangan Tsunade menjalankan perintah Tsunade.

* * *

**Atheme Village , Teritorial Akimichi Empire**

"Hei kamu! Kamu mencuri makanan!" Teriak seorang pria yang tua kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat menjadi satu seperti ekor kuda. "Ti-tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak sang gadis balik kepada pria tua itu sambil meronta-ronta karena pria tua itu menangkap satu tangannya.

Kejadian ini di luar restoran bagian belakangnya. Pemilik restoran ini menangkap seorang gadis yang berusaha mencoba makanan yang ada di dapurnya. Kehebohan yang dibuat pemilik restoran dan gadis ini langsung mengundang orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Prince Chouji, sepertinya ada masalah di restoran itu," kata seorang pria yang seperti seorang penjaga. Seorang pria yang gemuk dengan pipinya yang tembem serta ada guratan bulat merah yang menghiasi pipinya itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, " Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi."

"Lepaskan akuuu. Aku tidak mencuriii," keluh gadis itu dengan geram. "Apa katamu?! Sudah mencuri tetapi tidak mengaku?! Lihat itu apa yang di tangan kirimu! Kamu mencuri ikan dan rotiku!" Teriak pemilik restoran emosi. Chouji pun mendekati mereka.

"Lepaskan dia. Biarkan aku yang membayar makanannya," kata Chouji lembut.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat kejadian yang menyaksikan kehebohan tersebut kaget, bahkan termasuk pemilik restoran dan gadis itu. Bahkan mereka berteriak-teriak.

"I-itukan Prince Chouji! Mengapa dia ada disini?!" Pekik salah satu penonton itu. "Iya benar. Dia Prince Chouji!" Jawab lagi dari salah satu mereka yang lain. Terjadi kehebohan lagi dengan kedatangan seorang pangeran yang mempunyai berat badan yang tergolong besar itu.

"Berapa semuanya?" Tanya Chouji ramah kepada pemilik restoran itu tanpa memperdulikan hiruk pikuk yang di tunjukkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gadis itu bingung , ketakutannya seketika lenyap dan menatap Chouji. Dia melihat Chouji membayar semua makanan yang di curinya itu dengan sukarela.

"Terima kasih Prince Chouji. Hati-hati, dia adalah seorang pencuri!" Kata pemilik restoran ketus setelah menerima bayaran dari Chouji tetapi Chouji hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan pria tua itu. Maka semuanya pun bubar saat Chouji telah menyelesaikan masalah itu. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan menatap Chouji. Chouji pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu bersama perjaganya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Lady?" Tanya Chouji lembut. Gadis itu hanya terkejut dengan perlakuan pria itu barusan, dan dia dipanggil Lady? Ya. Tidak heran lagi jika ada terjadi keanehan di dunia ini. Gadis ini sudah tahu sejak seminggu yang lalu tersesat di dunia ini. Dia di kejar-kejar prajurit yang tidak jelas, di kira maling , bahkan pencuri seperti sekarang ? Empire? Kingdom? Apalah coba. Gadis itu tidak mengerti itu semua, dia hanya ingin makan, tetapi kenapa mereka tidak mau memberinya saat gadis itu meminta dengan baik-baik. Nasib memang malang. Tetapi hari ini berbeda gadis ini bertemu seorang pria yang baik hati dan menolongnya dari kekacauan tadi, jika tidak entah apalagi yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Lady?" Kata Chouji pelan untuk menyadarkan gadis yang melamun melihatnya.

"Ah. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tuan! Anda sungguh sangat baik!" Kata gadis itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Siapa namamu? Kamu berasal dari mana? Kingdom mana? Atau Empire mana?" Tanya Chouji lembut lagi.

"Na-namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana. Yang pasti aku bukan dari dunia ini. Tolong jelaskan padaku bagaimana aku kembali ke duniaku. Hik!" Terang Ino bertubi-tubi dan akhirnya menangis seketika.

Chouji dan penjaganya seketika terperangah melihat tangisan Ino. Chouji kasihan melihat Ino dan akhirnya Chouji membawa gadis itu ke kediamannya.

* * *

**Okh Village, Tetorial Snamedic Kingdom**

Sementara itu Naruto membawa Hinata singgah ke toko pakaian. Naruto menarik Hinata untuk memilih-milih pakaiannya. Hinata sangat malu dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Ayo himee. Pilihlah. Kamu membutuhkan ini semua." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang tidak sabaran.

"Ta-tapi Naruto_-kun_! A-aku tidak enak padamu!" Pekik Hinata malu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ayoo. Pilih saja. Jangan malu. Aku yang membayarnya!" Cengir Naruto dan Hinata pun akhirnya mengalah. Berdebat dengan Naruto tidak akan pernah menang, sebab Hinata memang membutuhkan pakaian untuk di dunia ini. Naruto pun mencoba memilih baju untuk Hinata dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis itu. Hinata pun mengiyakan pakaian yang di rekomendasikan oleh Naruto. Selain pilihan Naruto, Hinata juga memilih beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya tidak susah di pakai olehnya. Mereka seperti pasangan yang lagi berkencan saja. Pemilik toko yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua pun berteriak kepada mereka berdua.

"Oi tuan! Kalian berdua apakah pengantin baru?!" Teriak pemilik toko pakaian tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh melihat sang pemilik toko, Hinata hanya mengerjap kaget sedangkan Naruto makin menunjukkan cengirannya saja.

"Ya Ojisan! Makanya Ojisan, maklum istriku ini masih kikuk!" Jelas Naruto gembira. Padahal Naruto dan Hinata belum menikah tapi gara-gara Hinata yang memanggil Naruto dengan suffix_ –kun_ akhirnya mereka di anggap telah menikah.

"Na-naruto _–kun_! Kenapa berkata bohong!" Pekik Hinata pelan. "Ya. Mau gimana hime. Jika kita tidak bohong, kita bakalan di tangkap dan di hukum karena kamu tidak punya status dan lagi kita tidak punya status pernikahan. Jadi sebaiknya bersikap sewajarnya saja. Ingat Hinata_-chan _, kamu mau mencari Sakura kan?" Jelas Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik.

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa dia dengan Naruto dekat sekali. Naruto juga menyadarinya. Lavender bertemu Aquamarine. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk mereka berdua. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto, mereka terdiam dan saling memandang dengan dalam. Sesaat Hinata tidak dapat bernafas saat melihat Naruto. Dia baru menyadari betapa tampannya Naruto. Mata biru lautnya mententramkan jiwanya sesaat. Naruto juga seolah terhanyut oleh mata putih milik Hinata. Dia memang tahu Hinata cantik tetapi hari ini dia baru pertama kali dia tersedot oleh tatapan Hinata. Naruto sadar ini sudah terlalu lama mereka saling menatap. Kemudian tersenyum malu.

"Hime. Aku akan membayar pakaianmu. Kamu tunggu ya!" Kata Naruto tenang dan berjalan pergi membayar pakaian Hinata semua. Melihat kepergian Naruto, Hinata menyadari jantungnya berdebar dengan keras sekarang. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa ininterjadi. Padahal Naruto hanyalah pria yang menolongnya. Terlebih lagi Naruto adalah seorang yang mesum dan suka menggodanya. Tapi jika jatuh cinta siapa juga yang dapat menghentikan perasaan ini? Yang pasti Hinata tahu, dia amat berdebar sekarang dengan pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

* * *

_**Seminggu kemudian...**_

**Akasuna Mansion**

Sudah seminggu Sakura berada di dunia ini, tetapi dia belum menemukan caranya bagaimana dia kembali ke dunia asalnya, begitu juga dengan kabar Hinata. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Hinata ada di dunia ini atau tidak. Menurut Sasori, dia masih belum mendapatkan kabar Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas saat melihat pemandangan GradKnight City dari balkon kamarnya. Sudah sore sebentar lagi malam, pikir Sakura.

'Tok. Tok.' Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Sakura. Aku masuk ya?" Tanya seorang pria dari luar. Sakura yang menyadari suara orang itu dan berteriak, "Ya! Masuklah Sasori!"

Sasori pun memasuki kamar Sakura. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar di ranjang Sakura, sementara gadis itu tetap memandang luar. Lalu dia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, kartu identitasmu sudah keluar, begitu juga data dan surat kelahiranmu. Kakashi sudah mengurusnya untukmu," terang Sasori sambil menyerahkan itu semua kepada Sakura.

"Arigatou Sasori." Kata Sakura tulus. Dia menerima itu semua dari tangan Sasori. Gadis itu menatap semua pemberian Sasori. Sakura bersyukur memikirkan semua hal yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya. Tempat tinggal, makanan, pertolongan bahkan hal seperti ini.

Sasori hanya memandang Sakura dengan senyumnya yang tenang. Kemudian Sasori mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura.

"Ehm. Sakura, malam ini kamu bisa menemaniku?" Tanya Sasori tenang. Sakura pun mendongak menatap Sasori.

"Menemanimu? Kayaknya seminggu ini juga aku terus bersamamu Sasori. Menemanimu berpatroli, berkunjung ke mansion Hatake dan makan di restoran. Mengapa kamu hari ini formal sekali?" Tanya Sakura polos. Sasori hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang polos.

"Kamu masih ingat undangan yang kuterima dari Kakashi minggu lalu?" Tanya Sasori balik. "Ah. I-iya. Aku masih ingat. Kamu mengajakku pergi bersamamu?" Kata Sakura gagap. Itu adalah undangan yang formal dan Sasori mengajaknya. Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit berlebihan hari ini, apakah mungkin ini adalah undangan resmi dari kerajaan Sasori sehingga Sakura bersikap begitu.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu Sakura. Kamu tidak mungkin ku tinggal sendirian di Mansion Akasuna ini. Lagian sudah saatnya kamu keluar untuk menunjukkan bahwa kamu mempunyai kartu identitas. Tenang saja Kent dan Yura juga akan ikut kita. Ah. Soal gaun pesta, aku sudah memesannya sewaktu kita pergi beli pakaian minggu lalu." Terang Sasori sambil menopang dagunya.

Minggu lalu pria ini telah memesan gaun pesta untuknya? Ketika beli pakaian? Sakura tidak menyadari Sasori sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuknya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang menjalar pipinya. Dia pun menunduk malu.

"A-apakah tidak apa-apa aku menghadiri pesta itu?" Tanya Sakura malu. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah meletakkan gaun pestamu di ranjangmu. Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu kembali 30 menit lagi," kata Sasori tersenyum.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab Sasori , pria itu telah melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Di lihatnya kotak berwarna merah itu dengan berdebar-debar. Sakura pun membuka kotak itu. Terlihat sebuah gaun putih yang terlipat rapi dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan gaunnya di dalam kotak itu. Sakura takjub kemudian mengambil gaunnya. Lalu dia menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun pemberian Sasori barusan.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dengan memakai gaun putih pemberian Sasori, sangat pas di tubuhnya. Gaun putih selutut dan tidak terlalu terbuka yang menonjolkan kulitnya yang putih kemudian Sakura pun segera berdandan seadanya. Lalu dia pun memakai sepatu hak tinggi pemberian pria itu juga. Pas.

Sakura merasa Sasori meneliti setiap bagian inci tubuhnya. Gaun dan sepatu yang diberikan oleh pria itu pas di tubuhnya dan Sakura merasa sempurna dengan penampilannya. Jujur, jika mau Sakura katakan. Dia tidak pernah memakai gaun semewah ini bahkan di dunianya sendiri. Jika ada pesta ulang tahun temannya atau pun acara yang bersifat formal, Sakura selalu meminjam gaunnya Hinata. Ah. Jika membicarakan Hinata. Gadis itu murung sesaat. Dia mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

Mungkin saja Hinata tidak tersesat di dunia ini seperti dirinya, Sakura pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan semuanya. Tidak terasa sudah 30 menit berlalu.

'Tok. Tok.' Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Sakura lagi. "Sakura, apakah kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Sasori dari luar pintu kamar. "Tuan muda, kelihatannya kamu semangat sekali hari ini," goda Kent di luar yang berdiri di samping Sasori dan Yura.

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai!" Teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Lalu Sakura dengan setengah berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat Sasori yang sudah menunggunya di luar bersama Kent dan Yura. "Maaf. Apakah aku lama?" Tanya Sakura.

Ketiga pria itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang takjub. Haruno Sakura telah berhasil di ubah oleh Akasuna no Sasori menjadi seorang bidadari. Penampilan Sakura malam ini membuat ketiga pria ini berdecak kagum, apalagi di pesta nanti, Sasori yakin bakalan banyak pria yang akan menatap Sakura dengan bulat-bulat.

"Nona Sakura, anda benar-benar cantik!" Puji Yura antusias. "Benar Sakura! Aku sampai tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah Sakura!" Kata Kent lagi. Sakura hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian mereka berdua. Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Pria itu terlihat terperangah dengan penampilan Sakura. Dia tidak percaya gaun pilihannya benar-benar tepat buat Sakura. Padahal sewaktu Sasori memesan gaun itu, dia hanya merasa gaun itu cocok untuk Sakura, tetapi ini melebihi perkiraannya. Sakura begitu cantik malam ini. Akhirnya Sasori pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _"Tidak sia-sia. Gaun yang kupilih pas untuknya,"_ pikir Sasori senang.

"Malam ini kamu mempesona Haruno Sakura," puji Sasori tulus. Sakura tambah tersipu malu dengan pujian Sasori. Yura dan Kent hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mesum, seolah ingin menggoda Sasori dan Sakura. "Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sasori mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasori.

* * *

**Gradcurl Castle, Knight Empire**

Pesta sudah di mulai, banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan untuk merayakan ulang tahun pemimpin Empire ini. Dari kalangan rakyat, bangsawan, pemimpin Empire dan Kingdom lainnya. Mereka menikmati hidangan yang ada. Dari kue ringan, kecil, makanan khas Knight Empire dan bahkan makanan khas Empire dan Kingdom lainnya di hidangkan dengan begitu mewah dan banyak.

Para tamu undangan terus berdatangan. Begitu juga Sasori dan Sakura yang datang bersama Kent dan Yura. Kent dan Yura berjalan di depan mereka sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori berjalan di depan. Sakura mengandeng lengan Sasori. Sasori pun menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka berempat kepada kedua pengawal Knight Empire yang berjaga di buku tamu undangan dan Yura menyerahkan kado ulang tahun dari Kugutsu Kingdom kepada pengawal yang lainnya itu. Setelah memeriksanya, pengawal itu pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam kastil itu.

"Komandan Red Knight , Akasuna no Sasori pangkat 2 bersama partner, Haruno Sakura pangkat 2! Wakil komandan Red Knight , Yura pangkat 3! Sekretaris Red Knight, McKlark Kent pangkat 3!" Teriak pengawal itu ketika mereka berempat memasuki ruang pesta.

Seketika juga semua mata tertuju mereka berempat. Kedatangan Sasori memang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh para gadis-gadis. Pasalnya, Sasori sangatlah populer di kalangan bangsawan terutama di kalangan gadis. Biasanya Sasori tidak pernah membawa pasangan wanita ke dalam pesta manapun, tetapi hari ini pengecualian dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup Akasuna no Sasori membawa seorang wanita di pesta. Banyak wanita yang iri melihat Sakura, belum lagi kecantikannya membius para pria di ruangan itu. Malam ini sudah di pastikan wanita-wanita yang mengincar Sasori patah hati setelah melihat ini semua.

Shikamaru menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas sedangkan Kakashi dan Eagle tersenyum mesum saja. Sakura jengah di tatap oleh orang-orang di ruang pesta ini. Sasori juga tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, refleks pria ini menarik Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan ini begitu juga semua orang di ruangan ini. Perlakuan Sasori ini seolah untuk melindungi Sakura dari sesuatu, Sasori sesaat merasa tidak rela Sakura di tatap oleh pria-pria yang ada di ruangan ini. Di belakang Kent dan Yura hanya tersenyum jahil. Sakura menatap Sasori terkejut tetapi pria itu tetap memandang lurus.

Lalu Sasori pun berjalan ke arah depan, di mana depan itu terdapat seorang wanita yang cantik duduk di kursi singsana bersama pendamping yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan Sasori yang bersama Sakura, Kent, dan Yura.

"_Pasti ini yang namanya Queen Bella,"_ batin Sakura gugup. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menegang saat bertatap muka dengan Queen Bella. Gadis itu terlalu gugup untuk bertemu seorang ratu. Sasori merasakan itu sebab tubuhnya dekat dengan Sakura. Sasori langsung memegang tangan Sakura yang mengandeng lengannya dan tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Tenang Sakura. Aku bersamamu, " bisik Sasori lembut di telinga Sakura.

'DEG'

Kali ini Sakura merasa detakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Bukan rasa gugup lagi yang melanda, tetapi perkataan Sasori membawa hipnotis padanya. Entah kenapa Sakura dapat mempercayai perkataan pria berambut merah darah ini. Apakah mungkin Sasori yang menolongnya pertama kali di dunia ini? Entahlah. Lalu mereka akhirnya bertatap muka dengan Queen Bella.

"Selamat ulang tahun Queen Bella," kata Sasori tulus pada wanita pemimpin Knight Empire itu.

"Terima kasih Sasori. Aku senang dengan kehadiranmu, membuat pesta ulang tahunku meriah. Silakan nikmati pesta ini. Gadis yang di sampingmu sangat manis, iya kan Madara?" Kata dan Tanya Bella pada Sasori kemudian ke pendamping yang di sampingnya. Pria berambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu hanya tersenyum mengangguk pada Bella.

"Iya. Hari ini sepertinya mencetak sejarah baru di Knight Empire. Sebab Akasuna no Sasori membawa gadis untuk pertama kalinya di istana dan gadis ini sangat mempesona," Kata Madara tulus. Semua mata masih tertuju pada apa yang terjadi di depan dan memperhatikan percakapan itu. Sepertinya apa yang di lakukan pria berambut merah ini selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu sedangkan Sasori tersenyum bahagia mendengar pujian dari Madara. Kent dan Yura juga merasa bangga mendengar pujian itu seolah Sakura adalah anak gadis mereka. Sasori pun mendorong pelan punggung Sakura dan Sakura mengerti apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Ehm. Selamat ulang tahun Queen Bella. Semoga anda panjang umur," Kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Terima kasih Lady Sakura. Aku ingin mengenalmu, lain kali kita berbicara banyak. Silakan nikmati hidangan pesta ku." Kata Bella lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Queen Bella tercinta!" seru Kent tiba-tiba di belakang dan Yura pun tersenyum mengucapkan ucapan yang sama juga," Selamat ulang tahun Queen Bella."

"Terima kasih Kent. Hihihi. Jangan menggodaku Kent. Yura juga. Terima kasih. Silakan nikmati hidangan dari ku." Kata Bella sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Kent yang menggodanya. Kemudian Bella pun berkata lagi ,"Sasori. Aku ingin dalam minggu ini kamu keluar untuk menginvasi sekitar daerah Siok Village bersama pasukanmu."

Sasori terkejut dengan pernyataan Bella tetapi untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dia tersenyum saja.

"Akan kupikirkan. Aku tidak akan sembarangan Queen Bella." Kata Sasori tenang lalu dia membawa Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Bella dan Madara kemudian di susul Kent dan Yura yang di belakangnya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat Shikamaru , Eagle , dan Kakashi berada.

"Yo komandan Red Knight!" Sapa Kakashi jahil. Shikamaru tersenyum kecut sedangkan Eagle hanya menyesap minumannya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Yo komandan Playboy!" Sapa Sasori balik kepada Kakashi. Mendengar ejekan Sasori, semuanya tertawa kecuali Sakura yang melongo. Kakashi hanya tersenyum malu. Lalu mereka semua menikmati pesta itu sambil berbicara lebar. Ketika mereka sedang menikmati hidangan, tiba-tiba Sasori merasakan sabetan pedang yang mau menghantam dirinya. Dengan sigap dia pun menarik pedang merahnya yang tersemat di sarung pedang samping pinggangnya kemudian menangkis serangan itu.

'TAK!'

Suara pedang yang saling berbenturan. "Heh!" Pekik pria itu dengan senyuman yang meremehkan. Pria itulah yang menyerang Sasori. Semua orang yang di sana terkejut saat melihat Sasori yang di serang tiba-tiba dari belakang, tetapi bukan namanya Akasuna no Sasori jika tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu.

"Mau apa kamu Deidara?" Kata Sasori tenang yang masih beradu pedang dengan pria berambut kuning panjang itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya menguji refleks komandan Red Knight." Sindir Deidara.

Semua mata tertuju pada Deidara dan Sasori, termasuk Sakura. Sakura kaget karena Sasori di serang oleh Deidara secara mendadak. Ya, semua orang di Knight Empire sudah tahu bahwa Deidara menganggap Sasori adalah rival abadinya, meskipun Sasori hanya menanggapi santai tantangan Deidara. Apa pun yang terjadi dan apa pun bidangnya, Deidara selalu menganggap itu adalah pertarungan mereka berdua. Melihat Sakura yang terkejut, Kent dan Yura pun menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Shikamaru menatap mereka malas, Eagle tersenyum dan Kakashi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Deidara lalu berjalan menengahi di antara Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori pun memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke sarung pedang miliknya.

"Komandan Silver Knight dan divisi ketentaraan pangkat 2, Deidara. Sebaiknya anda menyimpan pedang itu jika tidak ingin kena Kode pelanggaran, " kata Kakashi serius.

"Cih! Hatake kamu memang pengganggu! Lain kali kita lanjutkan Sasori!" Kata Deidara sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Haa. Benar-benar merepotkan. Kamu terlalu banyak fans Sasori. Tidak Dave pasti Deidara. Ckck." Keluh Shikamaru pelan. "Dave?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Eagle pun memegang bahu Sakura dan satu tangannya lagi menunjuk pada seorang pria berambut cokelat yang sedang tersenyum berbicara dengan pria berambut putih yang mempunyai gigi seperti taring tajam.

"Dia adalah komandan Blue Knight dan divisi ekonomi pangkat 2, dia adalah keturunan langsung dari KcSteld dari KcSteld Empire, calon King," Jelas Eagle pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan setelah mengetahui identitas pria itu. Sasori, Shikamaru , dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Eagle yang seperti seorang dosen sedangkan Yura dan Kent hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu pria yang menyeramkan di sampingnya adalah komandan Grey Knight dan divisi arsitektur pangkat 2, Zetsu. Hati-hati bertemu dia Sakura. Dia adalah pria yang tidak mempunyai perasaan," sindir Eagle secara tidak langsung sedangkan Zetsu yang merasa diperhatikan jauh langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam yang seram di tambah menampilkan giginya yang tajam itu. Sakura bergidik di tatap oleh Zetsu seperti itu sementara Eagle menatap Zetsu bosan, sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan mematikan dari pria tidak jelas itu.

"Sakura, jika kamu ingin belajar. Sebaiknya kamu mendaftar di Akademi GradKnight saja," celetuk Shikamaru bosan. "Benar Nona Sakura, daripada anda bosan di mansion Akasuna. Bagaimana menurut pendapat tuan muda?" Sambung Yura yang melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Itu terserah Sakura saja. Aku tidak masalah," kata Sasori tenang. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Sebenarnya apa bedanya Empire dan Kingdom? Berapa komandan yang ada di Knight Empire?" Tanya Sakura kepada mereka semua. "Maaf, jika aku bertanya banyak," sambung Sakura buru-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Kent , Eagle , dan Yura kompak.

Lalu tiba-tiba Eagle, Kent , dan Yura memakai kacamata sambil berpose menopang dagu seolah mereka adalah dosen yang siap untuk mengajari Sakura bersekolah , Sakura pun menatap mereka serius seperti seorang murid. Shikamaru dan Kakashi menatap mereka malas karena merasa mereka berlebihan sementara Sasori hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah mereka yang berlagak jadi dosen tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu, semuanya menyadari tawa Sasori kecuali Sakura yang sudah terbiasa melihat Sasori seperti itu. Mereka tahu bahwa selama ini Sasori itu terkenal sifat cuek, tenang, dan tidak pernah tertawa sekeras itu sekalipun lelucon yang di keluarkan badut terlucu dan pelawak sekaliber dunia jika dia tertawa dia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sebagai tanda dia tersenyum ataupun tertawa, tapi hanya melihat tingkah gadis soft pink itu. Dia tertawa lepas. Shikamaru dan Kakashi saling menatap dan tersenyum miring seolah senang melihat Sasori seperti itu.

"Beda Kingdom dan Empire adalah hanyalah satu Sakura. Jika Empire di pimpin langsung oleh keturunan Raja atau Ratu, misalnya Queen Bella. Dia dulu hanyalah seorang Princess yang menggantikan ayahnya naik tahta dan memimpin Knight Empire sebagai Queen. Tapi kalau Kingdom, mereka akan memilih dari beberapa kandidat terbaik menjadi calon Raja atau Ratu, lalu kandidat yang terpilih itu akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan kursi pemimpin itu." Jelas Eagle kepada Sakura.

"Komandan di Knight Empire ada 10 Sakura, tetapi 5 komandan adalah wakil dari Empire dan Kingdom yang lain lalu 5 komandan lain itu asli berasal dari Knight Empire yang di angkat oleh Queen Bella sendiri." Jelas Kent kepada Sakura. "Berbeda? Memangnya 5 komandan yang berasal dari luar itu siapa saja?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Lalu Kent, Yura, dan Eagle pun dengan kedua tangan kompak menunjuk ke arah Sasori , Shikamaru , dan Kakashi.

"Tadaaaa!" Kata mereka kompak. Sakura terkejut tetapi sebenarnya mengerti penjelasan Kent barusan.

"Hatake Kakashi berasal dari SilverStone Kingdom calon kandidat King, lalu SilverStone Kingdom adalah penghasil batu bara terbanyak di dunia tetapi ada batu paling langka yaitu Silver Stone yang dapat di peroleh di sana itu sebabnya diberi nama SilverStone Kingdom, usia Kakashi adalah 25 tahun. Dia di kirim ke Knight Empire pada usia 22 tahun sebagai tanda bentuk aliansi SilverStone dengan Knight Empire." Jelas Kent semangat sambil menunjuk Kakashi sedangkan pria itu hanya tersipu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut.

"Nara Shikamaru, umur 22 tahun, berasal dari Shinobi Kingdom dan dia berasal dari klannya Nara. Kingdom yang penuh dengan ninja dan bergerak di bidang antarjasa dan telekomunikasi surat. Lalu Shinobi Kingdom terkenal dengan Legenda Hokagenya," sindir Eagle yang terakhir membuat Kakashi, Kent dan Yura tertawa. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis saja dan Sakura tambah bingung dengan legenda Hokage. "Cih! Mendokusai," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Le-legenda Hokage?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Shikamaru ini hanyalah perdana menteri di Shinobi Kingdom, beda dengan yang lain. Peraturan Shinobi Kingdom adalah mengirim pemimpin langsung yaitu Hokage untuk menjalin aliansi dengan Empire atau Kingdom. Lalu Shikamaru sebenarnya di kirim ke Knight Empire untuk menggantikan posisi Hokage selaku pemimpin Shinobi Kingdom yang menghilang 3 tahun lalu. Dengan kata lain dia terpaksa melakukan tugas ini dan sekaligus memegang pemerintahan Shinobi Kingdom yang telah mengalami kekosongan pemerintahan. Itu sebabnya muncullah cerita Legenda Hokage." Jelas Eagle lagi dengan nada yang di buat-buat. Shikamaru semakin menatap Eagle jengkel dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan malas seolah tidak ingin mendengar hal itu lagi.

"Hokagenya menghilang? Jadi sudah di temukan?" Kata Sakura penasaran. "Belum. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan dia sudah hilang di bunuh oleh musuh yang tidak senang dengan Shinobi Kingdom atau pun juga Hokage itu sendiri memilih melarikan diri." Jelas Eagle hati-hati.

"Lalu. Tuan muda kita yang tercinta. Akasuna no Sasori! Calon kandidat King dan Prince dari Kugutsu Kingdom. Pemerintahan Kugutsu Kingdom sekarang di pegang oleh nenek tuan muda yaitu Akasuna no Chiyo untuk menunggu pertandingan King yang di adakan semua calon kandidat King berusia 25 tahun. Kugutsu Kingdom adalah pencipta boneka prajurit perang pertama dan hanya teknologi ini murni di miliki oleh Kugutsu Kingdom, selain itu Kugutsu Kingdom adalah tempat penghasil emas terbanyak di dunia. Bisa di bilang Kingdom yang kaya karena mempunyai tambang emas di seluruh wilayah Kingdom itu. Tuan muda Sasori di kirim kemari juga sebagai tanda aliansi dengan Knight Empire untuk menjaga kestabilan keamanan seluruh Empire dan Kingdom yang tercatat dalam surat aliansi kedamaian yang di sepakati oleh seluruh Kingdom dan Empire selama ini dan hal ini telah berjalan 50 tahun," jelas Yura semangat sambil berpose kemenangan membanggakan Sasori dan panjang lebar.

Ternyata Sasori dan Sakura telah berbicara dan membahas sebuah buku profile yang di berikan Eagle sedangkan Kakashi , Kent , dan Shikamaru lomba menikmati hidangan yang ada. Yura yang merasa di abaikan hanya tertunduk suram. "Ternyata aku di abaikan!" Keluh Yura sambil menghela nafas.

"Keluar kamu bocah! Kita harus selesaikan ini!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan tiba-tiba

Sontak semua mata orang tertuju kepada seorang wanita yang berambut kuning panjang yang di ikat dua mempunyai tanda biru di dahinya. Dia memakai celana seperempat berwarna biru dan dan pakaian berwarna abu tanpa lengan berjalan sambil berkacak pinggang menuju ke arah Queen Bella di ikuti beberapa oleh di belakangnya. Belum selesai membicarakan kejadian Sasori dan Deidara barusan di benak orang-orang di ruangan ini, kali ini datang seorang wanita yang mempunyai kuasa dan aura yang membuat sekitarnya segan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi yang pasti badai telah datang.

-Continue-

* * *

**Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined. **

**Thank you buat yang fav : * Aozora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * Minato Malik Ibrahim * SANG GAGAK HITAM * uzumaki reverend *Yamashita Hyuuga * Blue-senpai *Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**

**Thank you buat yang follow : * 2nd princhass * Aozrora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * SANG GAGAK HITAM * nInEtAILf0X * Yamashita Hyuuga * Uzumaki Shizuka * miskiyatuleviana * kensuchan**

**-Balasan Review—**

**uzumaki reverend : Thank you. Sip. Sip. Terima kasih buat dukungannya. Makin semangat nulis ini. Semoga chap yang baru ini makin buat penasaran ya! Happy Reading _^^_**

**Blue-senpai : Okey. Ini sudah ku lanjutkan Blue-senpai. Selamat menikmati dan Happy Reading! _^^_**

**kensuchan : Hallo kensuchan. Lily tidak janji bisa update cepat. Karena Lily sibuk kuliah, tapi tenang saja. Cerita pasti sudah selesai di bertahun-tahun lalu. (Di tunggu saja kejutannya.) Hanya saja cerita ini ada di otaknya Lily. Hihihi. Okay. Pasti ada Naru-Hina. Untuk chap ini maaf Naru-Hina nya sedikit karena sedikit berbasi memperkenalkan tokoh lain. At last Happy Reading! _^^_**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : Hehehe. Semoga chap ini tidak bosan iya. Soalnya muncul Tsunade, Madara, Ino dan Chouji. Eaph. Bakalan ada actionnya. Tidak chap 5 pasti chap 6. Karena memang ada actionnya. Naru-Hina nya pasti selalu ada. Karena mereka pasangan kedua di cerita ini setelah pasangan Saso-Saku. Lalu semoga makin penasaran ya! Happy Reading! _^^_**

* * *

**Finally Chapter 4 Finish! Lily tidak menyangka sudah nulis sampai chap 4. Mohon di maafkan apabila ada kesalahan teknis dalam cerita ini. Lily akan tetap menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai selesai apa pun yang terjadi. Lalu, Lily juga tidak menyangka banyak yang suka dengan Naru-Hina ^^. So appreciate it! Yang fans Saso-Saku tidak pada keluar ya? *Heran***

**Honestly, thank you so much yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini baik yang fav ataupun follow bahkan yang review cerita ini. Your fav, follow , review is my spirit and my fire. For silent readers too, you make me on fire to continue this story. Semoga chap ini tidak membuat bosan dan Happy reading! _^^_**

**Arigatou Minna! Happy Reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Prev Chap 4**

"**Keluar kamu bocah! Kita harus selesaikan ini!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan tiba-tiba **

**Sontak semua mata orang tertuju kepada seorang wanita yang berambut kuning panjang yang di ikat dua mempunyai tanda biru di dahinya. Dia memakai celana seperempat berwarna biru dan dan pakaian berwarna abu tanpa lengan berjalan sambil berkacak pinggang menuju ke arah Queen Bella di ikuti beberapa oleh di belakangnya. Belum selesai membicarakan kejadian Sasori dan Deidara barusan di benak orang-orang di ruangan ini, kali ini datang seorang wanita yang mempunyai kuasa dan aura yang membuat sekitarnya segan.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, chara death, dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Semua mata tertuju kepada kedatangan wanita itu, tidak terkecuali Sakura. Dia melihat wanita itu datang dengan penuh amarah. Kedatangan wanita ini bersama dua pengawalnya membuat suasana pesta menjadi ricuh. Wanita itu masih menatap Bella dan Madara yang berdiri di sampingnya sengit. Bella yang sepertinya mengetahui kedatangan wanita itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Wah. Wah. Aku tidak menyangka kedatanganmu heboh begini Queen Tsunade. Aku kira kamu datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Lihatlah. Kamu membuat tamuku ketakutan semua," sindir Bella

"Huuh! Tidak usah basa-basi padaku bocah ingusan! Aku ke sini bukan untuk menikmati hidangan pestamu yang sudah pasti aku mati memakannya karena ada racun!" Sindir Tsunade keras balik kepada Bella.

Suasana makin ricuh saat Tsunade mencetuskan kata-kata kasar itu kepada Bella. Shikamaru dan Kakashi saling bertukar pandang kemudian ke Eagle dan Sasori. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Queen dari Snamedic Kingdom itu datang penuh amarah, padahal seingat mereka Tsunade itu adalah wanita yang ramah dan tidak asal menggunakan emosinya di depan umum.

"Tuan muda Sasori, apakah anda tidak mendekati mereka untuk mencari tahu?" Tanya Yura cemas. Sasori hanya berdiri di samping Sakura dan Eagle saja, dia cuma mengisyaratkan diam di tempat saja. Dengan kata lain Sasori ingin mengamati mereka dari jauh begitu juga Eagle, Shikamaru , dan Kakashi. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama, mereka memilih diam di tempat.

"Queen Tsunade jangan terlalu kaku. Makananku di sini yang di buat oleh kokiku tidak akan membuatmu mati. Hal itu akan merusak kedamaian yang sudah di sepakati oleh semua Empire dan Kingdom karena aku membunuh wanita tangguh di antara semua Empire dan Kingdom," Kata Bella sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bocah ingusan, sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Bukannya belakangan ini kamu menyuruh pasukanmu menghabisi Empire dan Kingdom lain secara diam-diam? Ataukah aku salah berbicara?" Sindir Tsunade yang sontak membuat Bella menahan emosi.

"Queen Tsunade, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di dalam ruangan. Tidak baik merusak suasana pesta yang ada," ujar Madara tiba-tiba memecah ketegangan di antara Bella dan Tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Madara.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan!" Bentak Tsunade

Ya, Tsunade tiba-tiba maju untuk menyerang Bella dengan tinjunya, tetapi ada dua orang yang melindungi Bella yaitu Zetsu dan Dave yang memegang tangan Tsunade yang hendak meninju Bella sedangkan dua pengawal yang mengawal Tsunade langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing mengarah ke leher Zetsu dan Dave. Suasana pesta makin ricuh dan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu berteriak-teriak melihat serangan tadi.

"Kent. Yura. Kalian jaga Sakura." Kata Sasori tegas yang berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian yang di susul oleh Shikamaru, Kakashi, dan Eagle.

"Baik Tuan muda!" Jawab mereka kompak dan segera mengambil posisi untuk melindungi Sakura. Sakura hanya memandang punggung Sasori yang lari menuju ke arah Queen Bella dan Queen Tsunade.

"Queen Tsunade, maaf sebaiknya anda tidak menggunakan kekerasan di sini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru saat mereka berempat menghampiri mereka.

"Hmph! Perdana menteri Shinobi Kingdom, Prince Kugutsu Kingdom, wakil SilverStone Kingdom dan komandan bocah ingusan. Aku ke sini hanya berurusan dengan Queen Knight Empire. Kalian jangan menghalangi ku jika tidak ingin merasakan tinjuku." Kata Tsunade dengan nada emosi yang tertahan.

Eagle, Kakashi , dan Shikamaru yang mendengar itu bergidik saat mendengar ancaman Tsunade. Siapa yang tidak tahu kekuatan mengerikan milik wanita cantik ini, jangan tertipu penampilan muda dan sexy-nya. Begini-gini Tsunade adalah nenek-nenek berusia 50 tahun. Sasori pun melangkah maju mendekati mereka semua dengan tenang. Dave pun melepaskan tangan Tsunade. Dua pengawal Tsunade pun kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Queen Tsunade. Sebaiknya anda bicarakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Kata Sasori tenang. Tsunade pun menatap Sasori sengit.

"Kamu mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Prince Sasori? Huh! Akan kuberitahu apa yang dilakukan bocah ingusan ini," kata Tsunade tersenyum sinis dan Sasori masih tenang saja mendengar nada sinis dari Tsunade. Semua mata tertuju pada Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu pura-pura lugu atau memang tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku katakan padamu dan wakil-wakil Empire dan Kingdom yang ada di sini. Knight Empire memulai perang di mana-mana. Mereka menjajah Empire dan Kingdom kecil dan bahkan menghancurkannya! Snamedic Kingdom sebagai pemasok obat-obatan dan tenaga medis awalnya tidak curiga tetapi untuk jumlah banyak bahkan untuk sebuah latihan percobaan medan perang sangat berlebihan. Hal ini memicu kelangsungan kehidupan di Snamedic Kingdom, sebagai Queen , aku harus tegak berdiri membela rakyat dan kingdomku. Huh! Belum lagi Queen yang kalian lindungi ini terang-terangan ingin menghancurkan Kingdomku dengan mengirimkan surat ancaman jika aku tidak mengirim bala bantuan. Queen kalian memandang rendah Snamedic Kingdom dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi ," terang Tsunade tegas.

Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya kaget mendengar penjelasan Tsunade dan berbagai macam pikiran juga ada di benak masing-masing. Bahkan orang-orang yang di pesta itu mulai bergunjing-gunjing apakah perkataan Tsunade benar atau Bella hanya di fitnah olehnya. Sasori terlihat tenang saat mendengarnya. Bella dan Madara juga terlihat tenang seolah pernyataan Tsunade hanyalah perkataan yang tidak penting.

"Apakah itu benar Queen Bella? Jika itu benar, berarti anda merusak surat aliansi kedamaian yang telah berlanjut selama 50 tahun ini," sahut Dave tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Apakah kamu lebih percaya dengan perkataan nenek-nenek? Bilang saja Snamedic Kingdom sudah tidak mampu untuk menyupport Knight Empire lagi di bidang medis, maka aliansi mudah di putuskan," kata Bella santai menanggapi pertanyaan Dave.

"Bocah! Sudah kukatakan barusan! Jangan meremehkan Snamedic Kingdom! Aku dan rakyatku tidak akan diam menghadapi ancamanmu. Jika kamu ingin menginvansi Snamedic Kingdom, kami siap berperang melawan Knight Empire!" Tegas Tsunade mantap. "Kakuzu! Keluarkan surat itu!" Bentak Tsunade kepada salah satu pengawalnya di belakang. Kakuzu pun memberikan selembar surat dari dalam jubahnya dan memberikannya kepada Tsunade, "Ini , Queen Tsunade."

"Hmph!" Tsunade tersenyum kecut melihat surat itu. Mereka kebingunan melihat kelakuan Tsunade. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca sekilas surat itu dari tangan Tsunade. 'Surat Aliansi Kedamaian'

"_Apa yang mau dilakukan Queen Tsunade? Jangan katakan!"_ Seru Sasori dalam hati. Tepat seperti yang di pikirkan Sasori. Tsunade pun mengoyak surat itu di depan Tsunade.

'Sret. Sret. Sret. Sret.'

Suara robekan kertas yang di timbulkan Tsunade ke hadapan Bella. "Bocah, kami tidak termasuk dalam aliansi kedamaian lagi. Tidak ada lagi tentang perdamaian. Kamu yang memulai ini semua. Lalu aliansi kita sejak hari ini sudah selesai!" Bentak Tsunade di hadapan Bella.

"Hmph! Wahahahaha! Queen Tsunade, anda terlalu emosi. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Maka mulai hari ini Snamedic Kingdom dan Knight Empire telah selesai." Kata Bella tersenyum senang.

Mereka tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Bella. Tsunade hanya tersenyum meremehkan Bella, dan Madara hanya tersenyum sinis seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sakura yang melihat itu semua dari kejauhan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia melihat Sasori tenang-tenang saja.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita sudah selesai di sini. Kakuzu! Hidan! Ayo kita kembali ke Snamedic Kingdom mempersiapkan semuanya!"Perintah Tsunade kepada dua pengawal setianya. "Siap Queen!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Lalu wanita itu bersama dua pengawalnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu. Mereka semua melihat kepergian Tsunade bersama Kakuzu dan Hidan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sementara semua orang terfokus kepada kepergian Tsunade dan kedua pengawal setianya. Madara memberikan kode sinyal kepada seseorang di sana dan orang itu mengangguk seolah melaksanakan tugas dari Madara.

* * *

**Okh Village, Teritorial Snamedic Kingdom**

Seminggu sudah Naruto dan Hinata tinggal di desa ini. Saat ini Naruto sedang jalan-jalan mengumpulkan informasi dari percakapan penduduk di desa ini. Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti pria berjabrik kuning ini. Hinata tidak mau di tinggal sendirian di penginapan, itu sebabnya dia mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Kali ini Naruto lagi pura-pura transaksi menjual barang dagangannya di pusat perdagangan seluruh Empire dan Kingdom. Naruto dan Hinata pun mendatangi counter transaksi.

"Berapa harga Yellow Seed jika di jual?" Tanya Naruto kepada penjaga itu.

"Yellow Seed satu pack 500pich tuan. Apakah anda berniat menjualnya?" Kata penjaga itu.

Naruto tampak berpura-pura berpikir. Naruto sebenarnya masih mempunyai banyak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Hinata. Ya Hinata tidak merengek apapun saat bersama Naruto sehingga Naruto sempat berpikir apakah Hinata sungkan meminta apapun kepadanya, tetapi jawabannya adalah tidak. Hinata berkata padanya bahwa dia tidak tahu barang di dunia ini sehingga tidak berniat membeli apa pun. Naruto tahu Hinata adalah wanita yang sederhana tidak penuntut seperti kebanyakan wanita lain, sekarang dia bukan kekurangan uang. Tidak kekurangan uang sama sekali hanya saja dia sengaja ke sini untuk mencari informasi tentang Sakura dan perang yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Hm.. aku mempunyai 5 Yellow Seed, sepertinya aku bisa menjualnya kepadamu." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan membelinya darimu tuan. Apakah anda ingin menjual atau membeli yang lain tuan? Sebelum harga pasar akan berubah." Kata penjaga counter itu lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura kepadanya.

"Iya tuan. Dalam waktu dekat ini kingdom kami dan Knight Empire akan berperang, harga pangan naik, harga pasar dagangan pasti akan berubah antara naik dan turun. Semua orang tua, anak-anak dan wanita di ungsikan. Lalu para pria akan maju ke garis depan," keluh penjaga counter itu.

"Apakah Queen Tsunade telah membatalkan aliansi dengan Knight Empire?" Tanya Naruto lugu.

"Benar anak muda. Sebaiknya juga kamu bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terjadi," kata penjaga counter itu ramah. Hinata yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya tahu bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini akan terjadi perang. Hinata cemas. Di dunianya tidak ada yang namanya perang, jika pun iya hanya terjadi belahan negara lain. Melalui ujung ekor matanya, Naruto dapat melihat gadis itu gelisah, sepertinya dia harus membawa Hinata pergi dari sini.

"Paman. Aku akan menjual 5 Yellow Seed in," kata Naruto cepat dan menyerahkan kelima Yellow Seed itu kepada penjaga counter itu.

"Baiklah tuan. Ini 2500pich. Terima kasih tuan." Kata penjaga counter itu sambil menyerahkan uang kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun membawa Hinata keluar dari situ dan kembali ke penginapan. Saat menuju ke kamarnya mereka menerima selebaran dari tukang berita kilat. Hinata dan Naruto pun membawa selebaran itu dengan seksama. Tentang aliansi Knight Empire dan Snamedic Kingdom yang sudah berakhir dan dalam waktu dekat ini terjadi perang. Hinata makin gelisah dengan berita ini dan Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung menghibur gadis itu.

"Hime. Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan keluar dari desa ini dan ke desa lain sambil mencari Sakura. Bagaimana?" Hibur Naruto. Hinata terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Iya Naruto_-kun_!" Jawab Hinata semangat saat mendengar tawaran Naruto, setidaknya dia dapat menghindari yang namanya perang.

Lalu Naruto melihat sekilas foto seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut soft pink yang mendampingi teman baiknya di Knight Empire dulu, Akasuna no Sasori. Dia sangat cantik tetapi rasanya dia tidak pernah melihat wanita ini. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah Sasori yang tenang tetapi kelihatan bahagia tersebut. Pria berambut merah ini akhirnya bisa juga mendekati wanita. Padahal dulu dia itu anti dengan yang namanya perempuan dan lagi Sasori terlihat bahagia meski dia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tetapi Naruto tahu Sasori bahagia.

"Heh! Kepala cabai benar-benar membuat kemajuan setelah kepergianku." Gumam Naruto pelan dan Hinata menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Hinata penasaran dengan yang Naruto gumamkan tadi. Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata melihat kolom bawah yang terdapat berita Sasori bersama seorang gadis. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori.

"Dia ini teman baikku Hinata. Teman sejak kecil. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori." Jelas Naruto kepada Hinata sambil menunjukkan foto Sasori yang sedang bersama seorang wanita. Hinata sepertinya mengenal wanita yang di foto itu. Gadis yang cantik. Sangat cocok mendampingi teman Naruto itu. Lama-lama Hinata perhatikan, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Warna rambut yang tidak biasa itu, pink, kemudian mata emelard hijaunya yang hangat itu. Ya. Sakura! Dia menemukan Sakura! Hinata membelakkan matanya

"Na-naruto_-kun_! Dia. Dia. Dia Sakura- ," perkataan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto telah membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ja-jangan menyebut Sakura dengan suffix _–chan._ Bahaya Hinata_-chan._" Kata Naruto sedikit panik.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-_kun_!" Kata Hinata ikutan panik karena Hinata lupa lagi soal pemanggilan di dunia ini. Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata. Ah. Senyum hangat yang seperti matahari itu lagi. Hinata berdebar melihat senyuman Naruto itu.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Sakura?" Tanya Naruto memastikannya kepada Hinata dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk iya berkali-kali.

"Dia aman hime. Dia bersama teman baikku di Knight Empire," jelas Naruto.

"Knight Empire? Apakah kamu termasuk Knight Empire Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Hinata terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Sontak pria itu terkejut dan langsung mengelak untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ano hime. Aku bukan dari Knight Empire. Aku hanya pengembara biasa dan teman baikku ini yang di Knight Empire!" Elak Naruto. Hinata pun termakan perkataan Naruto dan hanya mengangguk percaya pada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lega saat mendapati gadis itu berhasil di kelabuinya lagi.

"Jadi kamu akan membawaku ke tempat Sakura?" Tanya Hinata lagi kepada Naruto.

"Hm. Tetapi sebentar lagi ada perang hime. Kamu yakin mau ke tempat Sakura?" Tanya Naruto balik ke Hinata.

"I-iya Naruto_-kun_. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saja Sakura juga mencariku!" Jawab Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah hime. Tapi kamu yakin? Mungkin saja di tengah jalan kita akan di serang prajurit. Sebentar lagi perang." Kata Naruto sekali lagi kepada Hinata.

"I-iya! A-aku yakin Naruto_-kun_!" Tegas Hinata kepada Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto hanya berpikir bahayanya perjalanan ke sana. Belum lagi dia dalam status pelarian. Tetapi melihat tekad gadis itu, mau tidak mau Naruto menjadi menuruti gadis ini. Naruto pun mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membawamu menemui temanmu Hinata_-chan_! Bersiap-siaplah untuk perjalanan panjang ini!" Kata Naruto ceria. Hinata bahagia saat Naruto mengatakan dia akan membawanya menemui Sakura. Tiba-tiba Naruto pun menunjukkan nyengir kepada Hinata.

"Hime. Aku sepertinya membutuhkan stamina dari mu sebelum memulai perjalanan kita. Maukah kamu menciumku?" Goda Naruto yang mendekati Hinata

"Ti-tidak!" Pekik Hinata keras sambil melayangkan cubitan ke pipi Naruto. Lalu pria itu ya, dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendapati wajah gadis itu sudah semerah apel.

* * *

**Hokage Mansion**

Keesokan harinya suasana tegang terjadi di ruang kerja milik Nara Shikamaru. Di dalam ruangan berkumpul beberapa komandan selain pemilik empu ruangan ini sendiri. Terlihat Sasori, Eagle, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru yang masih berpikir mengenai kejadian di pesta ulang tahun Queen Bella semalam.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Jika memang yang dikatakan Queen Tsunade benar, maka sebenarnya surat aliansi kedamaian sudah tidak berlaku lagi, karena Knight Empire secara diam-diam mencetuskan perang. Aku jadi berpikir mengapa sebab Pison dan Zetsu akhir-akhir ini di kirim keluar." Kata Shikamaru yang mencoba menganalisis kejadian itu kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ya. Mereka pergi menyerang Empire dan Kingdom lainnya atas perintah Queen Bella tanpa sepengetahuan kita yang sudah teraliansi lama dengannya. Apa mungkin dia takut ketahuan kita karena kita adalah aliansi penting baginya atau juga sebagai cadangannya jika Empire ini di serang," lanjut Kakashi yang mengeluarkan hasil analisisnya juga.

"Jika itu memang terjadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Memutuskan aliansi atau mendukung Knight Empire?" Tanya Eagle kepda mereka bertiga, pasalnya Sasori, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi adalah wakil Kingdom lain yang dikirim sebagai bentuk aliansi dengan Knight Empire.

Lalu suasana hening terjadi lagi di dalam ruangan itu. Masing-masing dari mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya , Kakashi melihat ke arah langit-langit ruangan itu, Eagle hanya melipat tangannya dan Sasori terlihat tenang saja mencerna perkataan mereka.

"Selama aku tidak ikut berperang, aku akan tetap melanjutkan aliansi ini," terang Sasori tiba-tiba kepada mereka bertiga yang langsung di sambut tatapan kaget mereka.

"Tidak berperang? Kamu sudah dengar sendiri Sasori bagaimana semalam Queen Bella yang langsung menyuruhmu invasi di Siok Village! Itu tetorial Beast Empire! Padahal semalam adalah pesta ulang tahunnya! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Bella!" Cecar Shikamaru emosi akhirnya.

"Shikamaru. Aku tahu itu, itu sebabnya aku bilang kepadanya tidak akan sembarangan. Kamu lupa Shikamaru, gunakan hak bebas kita sebagai aliansi Knight Empire. Kita boleh tidak memberikan bantuan jika kita tidak menginginkannya." Terang Sasori enteng yang membuat mereka terbelak kaget dan menepuk dahi masing-masing.

"Be-benar juga. Mengapa aku dari tadi tidak kepikiran itu." Kata Kakashi yang masih yang tidak menghilangkan rasa kagetnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Bella, selama dia tidak menganggu aliansiku dengannya kemudian Kugutsu Kingdom, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Selain itu..." perkataan Sasori terdiam saat dia teringat gadis berambut soft pink itu. Dia memikirkan Sakura. Kakashi dan Shikamaru mengerti, Sasori memikirkan Sakura dan dia ingin fokus membantu gadis itu kembali ke dunianya. Eagle yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sakura pun bertanya

"Selain itu apa Sasori? Jangan buat kami penasaran!" Cecar Eagle. _"Kami tidak penasaran!"_ Batin Shikamaru dan Kakashi serentak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak penting bagimu," kata Sasori tenang kepada Eagle. Belum sempat Eagle bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara untuk membungkam mulut gatal Eagle.

"Sasori, besok kamu berkunjung ke Wihki Island bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wihki Island? Itu kan pulau tempat tinggal Lady Lei? Sang peramal yang terkenal itu kan? Ngapain ke sana?" Tanya Kakashi antusias.

"Di suruh Bella. Katanya dia ingin melihat perbintangan yang di ramal Lady Lei. Aku pergi untuk mengambil hasil ramalannya saja tetapi Sir Ferdud ikut denganku," terang Sasori tenang kepada mereka.

"Hah! Mendokusai. Tumben Bella memakai ramalan. Mau ramalan bintang kecebur atau ramalan sisir juga kalau ramalan itu benar, kalau tidak siapa juga yang rugi. Itu kan hanya perhitungan manusia. Sir Ferdud ikut?" Kata dan tanya Shikamaru malas yang tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya ramalan.

"Hm. Iya untuk mengawasi kerjaanku, sebenarnya aku juga begitu. Tetapi ini perintahnya daripada aku disuruh pergi ke garis depan? Kamu mau menemaniku Shikamaru? Besok kamu bebas tugas juga," tawar Sasori.

"Hm. Baiklah. Besok jam berapa?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Jam 9 pagi, ku tunggu di kandang naga." Kata Sasori.

Keesokan paginya , Sasori bersama Sakura, Kent dan Yura menunggu Shikamaru dan Ferdud, admin kerajaan yang ikut kelompok Sasori untuk mengawasi kerjaannya. Tadi pagi selesai sarapan, Sasori mengajak mereka bertiga ke Wihki Island dan janjian dengan Shikamaru di kandang. Sakura berpikir kandang yang di maksud Sasori adalah kandang kuda yang biasa mereka pakai untuk berpatroli tetapi kandang ini beda dari kandang kuda. Ketika melihat kandang itu. Sakura merasa kandang ini lebih luas dari kandang kuda yang biasanya dan juga makhluk-makhluk yang besar bukan kuda, mempunyai taring yang besar, badan yang besar, sisiknya yang kuat, suara mereka yang menggema, serta ekornya yang memanjang. Ya! Naga. Ini adalah kandang naga!

"I-ini naga?" Tanya Sakura kaget kepada mereka bertiga. "Iya nona Sakura. Ini adalah naga. Mereka berasal dari Silk Island." Jawab Yura ramah kepada Sakura.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kamu melihat naga Sakura?" Tanya Kent sambil meminum air putih yang dia bawa.

"Er.. aku malah berpikir yang ini tidak ada di dunia nyata, kalian tahu di duniaku mereka tidak ada bahkan keberadaan mereka hanyalah dongeng," keluh Sakura yang terlihat tidak percaya bahwa naga itu nyata.

"Hahaha. Kalau begitu hari ini kamu telah melihatnya dan bahkan akan menaikinya nanti Sakura," tawa Sasori. "Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sakura antusias. "Ya. Itu sebabnya kita di sini Sakura." Jawab Sasori tenang.

"Yo!" Sapa Shikamaru dari belakang mereka. Mereka pun berbalik dan melihat Shikamaru datang dengan gaya malasnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan Shikamaru," sapa Yura ramah.

"Formal sekali kamu Yura. Kepalaku bisa sakit mendengarnya," kata Shikamaru jengkel dengan sikap Yura yang sopan itu. "Hahahaha! Kamu yang berlebihan Shikamaru!" Celetuk Kent.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul," sapa seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Sir Ferdud. Anda siap berangkat?" Tanya Sasori kepada pria gendut yang di panggil Sir Ferdud.

"Tentu saja. Mana orang dari Silk Island? Bukankah dia bertugas untuk membawa kita ke Wihki Island. Pemalas sekali, sudah tahu kita mau berangkat," omel Ferdud kepada mereka.

"Sir, orang itu lagi mengambil cap dan tanda tangan Queen di dalam istana," jawab Kent malas.

Lalu mereka menunggu penunggang naga itu. Sasori pun memeriksa peralatan milik Kent, Yura, dan Shikamaru. Lalu Ferdud hanya melihat mereka dari samping dan menatap Sakura lama. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu. Sakura yang merasa di tatap langsung lari ke arah Sasori yang sedang memeriksa peralatan milik Shikamaru. Sasori keheranan melihat tingkah Sakura yang bersembunyi di antara dia , Kent , Yura, dan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori ramah. "Pria gendut itu terus melihat ke arahku. A-aku tidak nyaman!" Celetuk Sakura.

Mereka berempat pun mendelik ke arah Ferdud, kecuali Sakura yang menunduk tidak mau di perhatikan oleh pria itu. Sasori melirik tajam ke Ferdud dan pria gendut itu merasakan tatapan Sasori langsung berbalik badan ketakutan. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang datang berlari ke arah mereka. Dia memakai pakaian dari sisik naga, serta memakai topi yang mempunyai potongan sisik naga, masih anak kecil.

"Maaf menunggu lama komandan Sasori!" Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal habis berlari.

"Tidak apa-apa Pohl. Jadi sekarang kita berangkat?" Jawab Sasori enteng. "Ya! Silakan naik ke dalam keranjang Blue." Kata Pohl yang segera menuju ke naga miliknya yang berwarna biru muda tersebut.

"Baiklah! Kita berangkat! Aku lah pemimpin perjalanan ini!" Kata Ferdud kepada mereka dan mereka semua menatap Ferdud malas. Saat pria gendut itu menaiki ke kandang naga milik Pohl, pria itu terjatuh berkali-kali karena dia dapat meraih tali yang ada di kandang itu. Alhasil mereka berlima pun tertawa termasuk Pohl yang sudah duduk di kursi penunggang.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan!" Bentak Ferdud kepada mereka. "Tidak. Tidak. Mari saya bantu Sir Ferdud," kata Yura menenangkan dan membantu dia menaiki naga itu. Lalu Yura pun menaikinya. Begitu juga Sasori yang menaikinya dan membantu Sakura. Kemudian di susul Kent dan Shikamaru.

"Siap? Pegangan yang erat semua!" Teriak Pohl kepada mereka. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk iya kemudian Pohl membisiki Blue, "Blue! Ayo berangkat!"

Lalu naga itu pun mulai mengepak-ngepakkan sayap nya dan mulai terbang ke langit. Menembus awan-awan. Angin pun bersepoi menemani perjalanan mereka. Sakura takjub akan pemandangan ini semua. GradKnight City yang besar menjadi kecil saat dia berada di atas langit biru. Di Jepang sekalipun, dia tidak pernah naik pesawat terbang. Mungkin ini rasanya menaiki kendaraan udara, mikir Sakura senang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kent yang berdiri di samping Sakura. "Keren!" Jawab Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Sakura yang polos seperti anak kecil kecuali Pohl yang konsentrasi di depan dan Ferdud yang sudah komat-kamit tidak jelas.

* * *

**Wihki Island **

Setelah terbang sekian lama melintasi pulau, laut dan daratan. Blue pelan-pelan turun ke sebuah pulau kecil yang penuh dengan pepohonan biru, ya itu adalah Wihki Island. Tempat tinggal sang peramal , Lady Lei. Sementara itu di dalam kastil Wihki Island, Lei dan Iruka sedang berbicara.

"Iruka, sambutlah tamu kita yang berasal dari Knight Empire itu," Kata Lei lembut.

"Baik Lady Lei. Aku pergi dulu." Jawab Iruka kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Lei. Lalu Lei memandang keluar.

"Pemimpin Stars of World telah datang, aku jadi ingin melihat sosoknya." Gumam Lei.

Sakura bersama Sasori, Shikamaru, Kent dan Yura pun turun dari keranjang yang di pasang ke punggung Blue, kemudian Ferdud yang susah payah turun sehingga mencium tanah. "AH!" Pekik Ferdud.

"Sir, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yura hati-hati sambil menolongnya berdiri. "Kalian! Mengapa tidak ada yang menolongku?!" Teriak Ferdud emosi karena merasa malu telah jatuh berkali-kali di hadapan mereka.

Kent dan Shikamaru memandang pria gendut itu malas, Pohl menghela nafas, sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum manis saja. Lalu Sakura? Gadis itu hanya terkekeh melihat pria gendut itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di sini sampai tugas kalian selesai," kata Pohl ramah.

"Mengapa dia dari tadi marah-marah tidak jelas, terus perintah-perintah orang lagi. Menyebalkan sekali," bisik Kent pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," balas Shikamaru malas. Ferdud yang merasa di bisiki oleh Kent langsung datang mengangkat kerahnya.

"Kamu! Aku tahu barusan kamu membicarakanku bukan!" Teriak Ferdud kepada Kent yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Eh-eh! Tidak! Tidak! Itu hanya perasaan anda Sir!" Jawab Kent bohong untuk menghindari amukan pria gendut itu. "Apa! Masih tidak mau mengaku?!" Teriak Ferdud lagi kepadanya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan buang waktu lagi, selesaikan tugas kemudian pulang." Kata Sasori menghentikan pertengkaran Kent dan Ferdud.

Lalu Sasori pun berjalan ke depan memasuki hutan belantara menuju kastil Lady Lei. Sakura berlari menyusul Sasori di depan, kemudian Shikamaru dan Yura berjalan mengikuti mereka. Ferdud pun menatap Kent tajam, dan Kent hanya berusaha memasang wajah tertawa.

"Lain kali aku tidak memaafkan kamu!" Kata Ferdud dan melepaskan Kent. "Selamat bertugas!" Teriak Pohl kepada mereka semua yang sudah memasuki hutan belantara Wihki Island itu.

Mereka ber-enam berjalan menelusuri hutan itu dengan santai. Meski santai tetap saja Sasori sigap dan berkonsentrasi memandang sekeliling. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba musuh bisa menyerang mereka. Ketika mereka berjalan sekian lama, di depan mereka terlihat kastil yang besar sekali dan juga akhir dari perjalanan mereka. Sebab yang menjadi penghuni di pulau ini hanyalah Lady Lei dan tangan kanannya, Iruka. Mereka berhenti berjalan saat melihat Iruka berdiri di luar gerbang kastil.

"Selamat datang tamu dari Knight Empire. Komandan Red Knight dan Yellow Knight," Kata Iruka ramah dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Lalu tersenyum sinis kepada mereka ber-enam.

"Kalau kamu mengetahui Sasori dan Shikamaru, seharusnya kamu tahu diriku juga, Argeson Ferdud, Admin Knight Empire, pangkat 2!" Potong Ferdud yang merasa tidak ingin kalah dari Sasori dan Shikamaru.

"Kamu mengetahui kami?" Tanya Shikamaru heran. "Tentu saja. Akasuna no Sasori dan Nara Shikamaru. Sebab tidak ada yang tidak di ketahui dari Stars,"Kata Iruka tenang kepada Shikamaru.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Kata Kent heran dan Iruka tersenyum sinis kepada mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin menguji kekuatan kalian. Selamat bertarung para prajurit Knight Empire." Kata Iruka yang membuat mereka semua kompak berteriak,"APA!"

"Hmph! Mon Power!" Teriak Iruka yang menulis kata Mon di tanah dengan telunjuk jarinya.

Lalu sekitar mereka menjadi gelap. Angin bertiup kencang, Sakura bergidik saat melihat cuaca langit yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis dan muncullah sosok yang besar melebihi mereka semua. Monster liar dari dimensi lain yang mempunyai bentuk badan seperti manusia tetapi dari batu, nama monster itu adalah Big Stone, dari belakang Iruka hanya mengamati mereka. Mereka ber-enam pun melihat Big Stone yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil menunjukkan keperkasaannya.

"GROAAAA!" Pekik Big Stone.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat hadapi monster itu!" Teriak Ferdud ketakutan dan sukses membuat mereka ber-lima menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Cih. Makanya tua bangka di belakang saja!" Pekik Shikamaru jengkel dan Ferdud pun melarikan diri ke belakang duluan.

Sasori hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Big Stone. Dia pun mengeluarkan pedang merahnya dari sarung pedang. "Yura! Shikamaru! Kalian jadi back up aku dan Kent!" Teriak Sasori di depan dan Kent pun berdiri di samping Sasori juga mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

"Nona Sakura, menjauhlah dari sini. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan berat," Kata Yura dan Sakura pun langsung berlari ke belakang yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan mereka.

"Serang dia!" Perintah Sasori yang langsung berlari ke depan untuk menyerang Big Stone, begitu juga Kent yang berlari ke depan. Yura dari belakang telah menyerang Big Stone dengan panah dan Shikamaru dengan Shurikennya.

'DAK!'

'PIANG!'

Pedang Sasori dan Kent telah mengenai Big Stone. Big Stone meringis kesakitan sehingga dia mulai mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyerang Sasori dan Kent.

"Black Power!" seru Yura dari belakang sambil menulis Black di atas tanah, muncullah pedang yang berwarna hitam untuk menghentikan gerakan Big Stone dan termundur sedikit. Sasori pun menyerang Big Stone dengan pedang merahnya lagi dan kemudian melompat ke belakang. Lalu juga Kent yang menyerang kepala Big Stone dengan pedangnya tetapi Big Stone hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sasori! Aku akan menahannya dengan Kage Power! Kamu selesaikanlah!" teriak Shikamaru dari belakang. Sasori melirik ke belakang sambil tetap mengambil posisi satu tangan yang memegang pedangnya. Sasori mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "Aku serahkan padamu Shikamaru!"

"Kage Power!" teriak Shikamaru, muncullah bayangan hitam yang besar menyerupai sosok Shikamaru yang kemudian mengunci pergerakan Big Stone, sehingga monster itu hanya meraung-raung di tempat. Sakura hanya menyaksikan pertarungan itu di belakang dengan tatapan nanar, ini gila. Masa ini ada di dunia nyata? Kalau Jepang ada monster seperti itu dia harus mencari lawan seperti Godzila, mikir Sakura sambil melihat jalan pertarungan itu.

"Ayo Kent!" Teriak Sasori kepada Kent.

Kent hanya mengangguk iya seolah mengerti apa maunya Sasori. Mereka berdua sama-sama berlari menuju Big Stone dan melompat ke arah kepalanya. Sakura yang melihat manusia melompat dengan ketinggian seperti itu terbelak dan Ferdud melihat dengan tatapan ketakutan. Shikamaru dan Yura bersiap-siap dengan serangan lain jika seandainya Kent dan Sasori gagal.

'CTAK!'

Pedang Sasori dan Kent mengenai di titik tengah kepala Big Stone. Serangan itu membuat Big Stone tidak bisa lagi membuatnya bergerak dan akhirnya terjatuh di tanah.

"Berhasil!" Seru Yura dan membuat mereka ber-enam tersenyum lebar kecuali Sasori yang hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Ferdud dan Sakura tanpa sadar berpegangan tangan dan berteriak mereka berhasil! Shikamaru dan Yura saling memandang dan tersenyum miring. Lalu Kent yang merangkul bahu Sasori sambil berteriak gembira karena telah mengalahkan Big Stone. Tanpa mereka sadari Big Stone sudah mulai berdiri di belakang mereka. Sakura dan Ferdud melihat itu lalu gadis itu berteriak, "Sasori!" Yura dan Shikamaru terkejut saat Big Stone bangkit dari kejatuhannya.

Sasori terkejut saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dan sontak melihat ke belakang, tetapi belum sempat melihatnya, Kent telah melindungi Sasori. Kent mendorong Sasori sehingga pria berambut merah itu terjatuh. Serangan tinju Big Stone pun mengenai tubuh Kent dan pria itu terjatuh.

"Kent!"Pekik Sasori saat mendapati Kent telah berdarah karena serangan Big Stone. Iruka yang mengamati pertarungan itu hanya berteriak, "Apakah kamu sudah jadi bodoh komandan Red Knight?! Big Stone tidak bisa di kalahkan dengan cara biasa!" Tetapi Sasori menghiraukan perkataan Iruka, dia hanya memperhatikan luka-luka Kent.

"Dia terlalu kuat, tidak mungkin kita lawan." Kata Ferdud lemas saat melihat Big Stone berdiri lagi dengan keangkuhannya.

"Shikamaru! Yura! Kalian rawatlah luka Kent! Aku akan menghadapinya!" Teriak Sasori.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru dan Yura, pria itu berlari ke depan menghadapi Big Stone. Sasori menatap sengit Big Stone yang telah melukai Kent. Sasori mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya di tangan kanannya. Sasori sekilas melirik sekilas ke arah tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam. Lalu melirik ke belakang sekilas. Terlihat Yura, Shikamaru , dan Sakura yang sudah mendekati mereka, dia membantu Yura dan Shikamaru merawat Kent yang terbaring lemah di tanah.

"_Aku terpaksa harus menggunakannya,"_ batin Sasori yang memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Sasori pun melepaskan sarung tangan di tangan kanannya itu. Terlihat sebuah corak aneh dengan tulisan Red Moon di tangan Sasori. Dengan erat dia memegang pedang merahnya, mereka ber-lima dan Iruka terkejut saat melihat corak itu. Big Stone pun melayangkan tinjunya lagi dan sontak membuat Yura berteriak, "Tuan muda!"

Sasori dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu, dengan fokus dia melihat Big Stone dan berlari ke arah Big Stone.

"_Jadi dia adalah pemilik Red Moon Grawer!" _Batin Iruka keras tidak percaya bahwa Akasuna no Sasori adalah pemilik Red Moon Grawer, salah satu kekuatan misterius di dunia ini, Grafi Power.

"Red Moon Grawer!" Teriak Sasori keras yang meloncat ke arah Big Stone.

Keluar cahaya merah dari ukiran tangan kanan Sasori yang membentuk seperti bulan penuh tetapi berwarna merah itu kemudian cahaya itu menelan Big Stone penuh-penuh sehingga tidak menampakkan lagi sosok Big Stone begitu juga sosok Sasori.

"Sasori!" Pekik Shikamaru saat melihat Sasori yang menghilang di telan cahaya bulan merah itu.

Tetapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sasori dengan sekali tebasan pedangnya menghantam titik keretakan yang di buat Kent dan dirinya tadi, yaitu titik tengah kepala Big Stone. Lalu cahaya itu berubah menjadi pasir merah yang memasuki tubuh Big Stone dan menghancurkannya dari dalam. Tubuh Big Stone pun hancur berkeping-keping dan Sasori , ya pria itu menginjak tanah dengan kedua kakinya dengan mulus. Tangan kanannya masih bersinar, Red Moon Grawer.

"_Pasti ini yang di katakan oleh Lord Madara! Aku harus melaporkan kepadanya nanti!"_ Batin Ferdud saat menyaksikan kekuatan Red Moon Grawer milik Sasori.

Iruka tampaknya harus mengakui kehebatan seorang Akasuna no Sasori, yang lebih dia tidak sangka Sasori adalah pemilik Red Moon Grawer yang selama ini di perkirakan menghilang sekian lama. Yura, Shikamaru dan Kent yang terbaring lemah terkejut dengan kekuatan milik tuan muda mereka barusan. Shikamaru lebih tidak menyangka, dan itu berarti Sasori juga sama seperti Naruto, tetapi Sasori menyembunyikannya selama ini. Sakura shok tetapi tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah mendekati Sasori yang sudah memakai sarung tangannya.

"Sasori.." Panggil Sakura pelan dan pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori tenang.

"Kamu hampir membuatku mati.. aku kira kamu menghilang." Lirih Sakura dan Sasori mencelos saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sasori pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf."

Iruka pun bertepuk tangan dan berjalan ke arah mereka melewati batu-batu berhancuran dan pasir merah yang berserakkan di tanah, itu adalah tubuh Big Stone yang hancur karena Red Moon Grawer milik Sasori.

"Bravo! Memang pantas Akasuna no Sasori menyandang komandan Red Knight Empire! Kamu memang aset berharga milik Queen Bella, pantas dia menyuruhmu ke sini!" Puji Iruka tulus.

Sasori menatap Iruka dengan sengit, Iruka sedikit bergidik saat Sasori menatapnya dengan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Iruka telah berkeringat dingin tetapi Iruka tetap menunjukkan wajah yang tenang. Dari belakang Shikamaru dan Yura berjalan sambil memapah Kent kemudian di susul oleh Ferdud yang ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu menyerang kami?! Kamu tahu kami berasal dari Knight Empire!" Teriak Ferdud keras.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Itu sebabnya aku ingin menguji ketangguhan prajurit Knight Empire. Mengagumkan! Pantas Knight Empire di juluki Empire yang kuat akan penyerangannya. Baiklah, cukup sudah basa-basinya. Perkenalkan namaku Iruka, tangan kanan Lady Lei. Silakan memasuki kediaman Lady Lei. Dia sudah menunggu kalian di atas." Kata Iruka tenang.

"Arigatou Iruka. Kemudian juga untuk serangan tadi," kata Sasori sengit.

Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasori dan Sakura pun memasuki kastil itu, dan dari belakang disusul Kent, Yura, Shikamaru dan Ferdud yang sempat mencibir ke arah Iruka tetapi Iruka hanya menanggapi santai ejekan dari Ferdud. Setelah kepergian mereka, Iruka melihat ke langit biru.

"Pemimpin Stars of Worlds telah di temukan," gumam Iruka.

* * *

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata melakukan perjalanan menuju ke GradKnight City. Dalam hati Hinata sangat gembira, akhirnya dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini, Sakura ada di dunia ini dan dia akan segera menemuinya. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang bersenandung ceria padahal sebelumnya gadis ini sangatlah ketakutan, cemas, dan gugup. Gadis ini bersenandung sambil mententeng tas ransel terus berjalan dan tidak peduli dengan jalan apa yang mereka lalui. Padahal sebelumnya waktu perjalanan ke Okh Village, Hinata sangat ketakutan. Tetapi ini? Gadis ini santai saat melewati lintasan hutan. Dari samping Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus melihat Hinata yang bahagia. Lalu Naruto pun memandang lurus ke depan dan kembali fokus untuk mengawasi jika ada musuh menyerang. Hinata tidak sengaja melihat ke arah pria yang berjalan bersama di sampingnya. Naruto. Pria ini terlihat fokus dan serius akan sesuatu.

Belum lagi Hinata sebenarnya aneh dengan penampilan Naruto, semenjak mereka keluar dari Okh Village, Naruto selalu memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih menutupi tubuhnya dan kerudung menutupi kepalanya. Seolah dia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang lain. Hinata menjadi agak khawatir dengannya.

"Naruto_-kun_, apakah kamu memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata membuyarkan fokus Naruto.

"Tidak himee. Aku hanya fokus memandang sekeliling, supaya kita tidak tersesat," jawab Naruto ramah.

'SREK.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kresekan daun dan sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata yang melihat pria itu berhenti, dia juga berhenti. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang melihat sekeliling dengan seksama seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

'SREK'

Lagi. Naruto pun dengan sigap makin mendekati Hinata, Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa pria ini berdiri dekat dengannya tetapi membelakanginya.

"Hime, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," bisik Naruto pelan. Melihat sorot mata Naruto yang serius, Hinata mengangguk-angguk iya. Saat mereka sedang waspada melihat arah ke lain, tiba-tiba seseorang meloncat dari atas pohon sambil menghunuskan pedang ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hiattt!" Teriak orang yang meloncat itu.

Melihat serangan itu, Hinata berjongkok menutupi kedua telinganya dan Naruto pun maju dan mengeluarkan kunai menangkis serangan itu. Lalu pria itu meloncat ke belakang begitu juga Naruto yang kembali ke posisi dekat Hinata. Gadis itu berjongkok dan sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata dari sudut matanya. Dengan sudut matanya dia menyaksikan Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto kepada pria yang tidak di kenal itu.

"Membunuhmu," jawab pria itu.

"Cih! Membunuhku? Kamu suruhan siapa? Bella? Atau Madara?" Kata Naruto meremehkan.

"..."

Pria itu tidak menjawab seolah untuk menyembunyikan siapa orang yang menugaskan dirinya untuk membunuh Naruto. Lalu pria itu memilih menyerang Naruto lagi dan Naruto pun segera menulis huruf Kage di tanah dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kage Power!" Teriak Naruto dengan lantang dan kemudian muncullah 2 bayangan klon asli yang mirip dengan Naruto. Hinata terkejut dengan banyaknya Naruto tetapi dia tidak sempat bertanya, Naruto telah memerintahkan kedua klonnya untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Kalian jaga Hinata!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Lalu pria misterius itu lalu menggunakan pedangnya untuk menulis kata-kata Power di tanah.

"Hi Power!" Teriak pria itu dan dari tanah muncullah api yang berkobar untuk menyerang Naruto tetapi Naruto telah mengantipasinya dengan cepat dia menuliskan kata Mizu di tanah menggunakan kunainya dan berkata dengan santai, "Mizu Power."

Pusaran air muncul dari tanah menghadapi serangan api milik pria itu dan dengan sigap Naruto meloncat menyerang pria itu dengan kunainya. Kobaran api itu berhasil di hentikan oleh pusaran air milik Naruto, pria itu dapat melihat kunai yang di lemparkan Naruto kemudian menghindarinya. Tetapi Naruto seolah tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu langsung menyerangnya lagi dengan shuriken dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Pria yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya itu menangkis serangan shuriken milik Naruto dengan pedangnya, melihat pria itu yang sedang menangkis serangannya Naruto sudah berpindah ke belakangnya dan menusuk punggung pria itu dengan kunainya.

"Akhhhh!" Pekik pria itu kesakitan dan roboh akibat serangan Naruto.

Naruto pun menahan leher pria itu dengan tangan kirinya dan tangannya kanan memegang kunai sambil mengacungkan tepat ke arah kepalanya. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di leher itu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Naruto tenang kali ini tetapi semakin menekan leher pria misterius yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Ukh. Komandan Red Knight Empire. A-akasuna no Sasori!" Pekik pria itu.

Jawaban pria itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Begitu juga Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat reaksi shok dari Naruto. Selama bersama Naruto, pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu. Hati Hinata sesaat mencolos ketika melihat Naruto. Meski di landa terkejut Naruto akhirnya dapat mengendalikan emosinya kembali tenang.

"Hinata, tutuplah matamu," kata Naruto tenang.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang menunduk itu akhirnya menuruti perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan Naruto pun dengan kunai-nya membunuh pria itu dengan sekali tebasan.

"AKHHH!" Pekik pria misterius itu dan akhirnya tubuhnya menegang.

Darah milik pria itu bercipratan kemana-mana dan juga mengenai tubuh Naruto. Wajah pria itu sedikit di nodai oleh darah milik pria misterius itu. Naruto pun berdiri dan menerawang. Dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan pria yang dia bunuh barusan.

"_Ukh. Komandan Red Knight Empire. A-akasuna no Sasori!"_

Perkataan pria itu tergiang-giang di pikirannya sekarang. Naruto memandang lurus ke depan memikirkan Sasori.

-Continue-

* * *

**Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined. **

**Thank you buat yang fav : * Aozora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * Minato Malik Ibrahim * SANG GAGAK HITAM * uzumaki reverend *Yamashita Hyuuga * Blue-senpai *Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami * Dragon warior**

**Thank you buat yang follow : * 2nd princhass * Aozrora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * SANG GAGAK HITAM * nInEtAILf0X * Yamashita Hyuuga * Uzumaki Shizuka * miskiyatuleviana * kensuchan * uzumaki reverend**

**-Balasan Review—**

**kensuchan : Hallo kensuchan! Itu bukan tokoh antagonisnya. Lihat saja siapa yang datang. Hihihi. Semoga chap ini tidak kecewa. Happy reading! _^^_**

**uzumaki reverend : Hallo uzumaki –san. Maaf iya kalau Naruto-nya sedikit. Tetapi sesuai jalan ceritanya, jika terdapat Naruto-nya banyak atau sedikit karena sesuai alur cerita. Tapi di chap ini Naruto sudah nongol dengan action-nya. Semoga tidak kecewa. Happy reading! _^^_**

**Blue-senpai : Hallo Blue-senpai. Salut benar saya. Anda menebak benar. Ino berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Sakura dan Hinata, tetapi Ino duluan yang tersesat. Eaph. *kasih bocoran* Naruto adalah Hokage yang terhilang. Nice buat tebakanmu. Semoga chap ini tidak kecewa. Happy reading! _^^_**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : Hallo Bunshin! Iya ini humornya sudah berkurang. Sesuai alur cerita saja. Wahhh sudah tahu saja musuh utamanya siapa. Soal Ino dengan siapa. Di tunggu dan di lihat saja. Hehehe. Semoga chap ini tidak kecewa. Happy reading! _^^_**

**Rimadhani Hime : Hallo Rimadhani. Thank you buat pujiannya. Lily masih belajar saja. Iya sengaja buat perbedaan antara Empire dan Kingdom. Semoga chap ini tidak kecewa. Happy reading! _^^_**

**Finally Chapter 5 ini selesai. **

**Sungguh benar Lily sangat-sangat sibuk minggu ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya terutama kepada uzumaki reverend, sampai di BBM "Kapan lanjut ceritanya?" 'Glek'**

**Awalnya Lily janjiin hari senin atau selasa update tidak tahunya tertunda sampai sabtu ini. Sungguh minta maaf. Lily sibuk dengan kuliah Lily terutama main drama. Kacau. Tapi hari ini sungguh bisa selesai di ketik dan Lily langsung update. Semoga chap ini tidak kecewa.**

**At last, thank you yang sudah me-review , fav, follow dan dukungannya buat cerita ini. So appreciate it! For silent readers too, hope you enjoy it! _^^_**

**ARIGATOU MINNA! Happy Reading! _^^_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Prev Chap 5**

**Darah milik pria itu bercipratan kemana-mana dan juga mengenai tubuh Naruto. Wajah pria itu sedikit di nodai oleh darah milik pria misterius itu. Naruto pun berdiri dan menerawang. Dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan pria yang dia bunuh barusan.**

"_**Ukh. Komandan Red Knight Empire. A-akasuna no Sasori!"**_

**Perkataan pria itu tergiang-giang di pikirannya sekarang. Naruto memandang lurus ke depan memikirkan Sasori.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, chara death, dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**15 tahun yang lalu...**_

_**GradKnight Academy**_

_**(Ketika Sasori, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Chouji berusia 7 tahun dan Bella berusia 17 tahun)**_

"_Sasori!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai rambut berjabrik kuning dengan ceria. _

_Dengan setengah berlari anak kecil berjabrik kuning itu menghampiri teman sebayanya yang mempunyai rambut merah darah. _

"_Naruto!" Pekik Sasori antusias saat mendapati Naruto berlari ke arahnya._

"_Yo! Aku sudah melihat hasil test kita semua! Sial! Lagi-lagi kamu di peringkat pertama!" Celoteh Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya kesal._

"_Cih! Berisik sekali kamu Naruto!" Kata anak kecil yang mempunyai berambut nanas dari belakang mereka. Sasori dan Naruto membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat anak itu yang datang bersama dengan 2 anak lainnya, yang satu mempunyai berat badan yang besar serta anak kecil yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat bebek alias spike._

"_Shikamaru!" Pekik Naruto dan Sasori bersamaan. "Eh, ada Chouji dan Sasuke juga," lanjut Sasori ramah._

"_Hn!" Jawab Sasuke dingin. "Yo! Kruk. Kruk. Kruk." Jawab Chouji juga sambil menyemot keripik kentang yang di bawanya._

"_Cih Teme. Dingin sekali engkau. Apakah karena peringkatmu ku geser lantas kamu memasang wajah dongkol begitu?" Goda Naruto kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke membuang mukanya ke samping. Ya, dia memang sedikit jengkel karena peringkatnya menurun. Dia memang sudah tahu kemampuan dan kepintaran Sasori tetapi Naruto? Cih! Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto mengalahkan nilainya di semester ini dan terpaksa harus menempati peringkat ke 3._

"_Dobe. Jangan bangga hanya sekali menggeser peringkatku. Sasori yang perlu kau kalahkan." Kata Sasuke ketus._

_Mereka semua lantas melihat ke arah Sasori yang memasang muka santai dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke dan Naruto memasang muka jengkel karena biar bagaimana pun persaingan mereka berdua tetap saja tidak bisa menggeser peringkat satu milik Sasori. Jika selama ini Sasori nomor satu, maka sudah di pastikan Sasuke nomor 2 dan Naruto nomor 3 kemudian di susul Shikamaru nomor 4. Chouji? Ya teman mereka satu ini hanya menempati 15 besar yaitu peringkat 13. Shikamaru menatap mereka semua malas kemudian ke Sasori juga, begitu juga Chouji yang masih setia dengan keripik kentangnya._

"_Ada apa? Mengapa kalian menatapku?" Kata Sasori sedikit jengah dengan tatapan mereka._

"_Sial! Aku iri dengan kesempurnaan milikmu Akasuna no Sasori!" Teriak Naruto frustasi akhirnya dan Sasuke menghela nafas._

"_Mendokusai!" Kata Shikamaru yang tidak peduli dan Chouji tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya._

"_Ara! Bocah-bocah elit ini ternyata berada di sini semua, lima sekawan yang selalu bersama-sama!" Teriak seorang gadis heboh._

_Mereka berlima pun menatap ke arah sang gadis remaja yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ya gadis itu adalah Princess Bella yang masih berusia 17 tahun._

"_Mau apa kau cewek monyet!" Teriak Sasuke ketus kepada Bella dan gadis itu hanya terkekeh melihat sikap dongkol Sasuke terhadapnya._

"_Heh! Bocah Uchiha! Sebaiknya jaga bicaramu atau ku sumpal mulutmu pakai bibirku," Goda Bella yang sudah berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan mereka berlima sambil memajukan bibirnya ke arah Sasuke._

"_Ish! Menjijikkan!" Dengus Sasuke dan sontak mengundang gelak tawa dari Naruto, Sasori, Shikamaru , dan Chouji. Bella hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saat tidak berhasil mengganggu Sasuke. Lalu Naruto menatap Sasori jahil kemudian ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sasuke masih melotot ke arah Bella, begitu juga Bella yang masih melotot ke bocah Uchiha ini._

"_Hole Power," kata Naruto pelan dan menulis kata Hole di tanah dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu muncullah lubang besar yang di tanah dan membuat Bella jatuh terperosok ke dalamnya._

"_Kyaa!" Pekik Bella kesakitan dan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang lumayan dalam._

"_Huahahahaha!" Tertawa Naruto yang memegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Hn. Bagus Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan senyum khasnya yang puas melihat Bella terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang di buat Naruto._

"_Sialan! Kalian mengerjaiku lagi! Dan kamu Namikaze Naruto! Biang kerok!" Teriak Bella keras dari lubang itu. Bella berusaha bangkit dari lubang yang di buat oleh Naruto tadi. "Akan ku hajar kalian semua!" Teriak Bella lagi dengan penuh amarah._

"_Hua! Lari semuaaa!" Komando Sasori kepada sahabat-sahabatnya._

_Mereka pun segera berlari meninggalkan Bella yang sudah bangkit dari lubang itu dan berteriak-teriak ,"Akan ku balas kalian semua! Terutama kamu Namikaze Naruto! Lihat saja nanti!"_

"_Bwekkk!" Kata Naruto yang sudah menjulurkan lidahnya begitu juga Sasori. "Kami tidak takut!" Pekik Sasuke. _

_Lalu kelima bocah itu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Bella. Mereka berlari sampai ke arah hutan yang rindang. Di hutan itu terdapat pondok kecil dan mereka berhenti istirahat di sana. Kelima bocah ini saling memandang semua dengan tersenyum kemudian tertawa dengan keras._

"_Hahahaha!" tawa mereka bersamaan._

"_Kalian lihat tadi wajah Princess Bella? Gila! Hahaha!" Kata Naruto lantang._

"_Rasain itu cewek monyet!" Pekik Sasuke senang._

"_Kamu keterlaluan Naruto!" Lanjut Sasori sambil menahan tawanya._

"_Aku jadi kecapekan lari karena kalian tapi seru," celetuk Chouji._

"_Makanya diet Chouji." Jawab Shikamaru._

_Itulah sekilas masa kecil antara Sasori, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji , Sasuke , dan Bella sebelum menjadi Queen._

* * *

**Akimichi Castle , Akimichi Empire**

Di Akimichi Castle, Chouji dan Ino duduk saling berhadapan dan mereka sedang terlibat percakapan serius. Ino menceritakan asalnya dari mana dan Chouji mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Jadi kamu berasal dari dunia lain dan kamu tinggal di capital Tokyo?" Tanya Chouji ramah.

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di dunia ini. Yang ku ingat terakhir kali adalah aku berada di taman Ueno. Aku sedang menunggu Takeshi, pacarku. Tetapi dia tidak berkunjung datang, aku berpikir dia telat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar taman. Saat itu aku melihat cahaya aneh di antara pepohonan taman itu. Lalu aku berjalan mendekati untuk melihat cahaya apa itu dan ketika aku mendekati cahaya itu, aku tertelan dan tiba di dunia ini," terang Ino pelan.

"Hm..baiklah. Aku percaya padamu Lady Ino. Tinggallah di sini sampai kamu menemukan cara untuk kembali ke duniamu. Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu," tawar Chouji.

"Terima kasih Prince Chouji, anda sangat bermurah hati padaku yang asing ini. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana hidupku jika tidak bertemu dengan anda waktu itu," puji Ino tulus saat mengenang bagaimana Chouji menolongnya dari kasus pencurian yang di sebabkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membantu yang kesusahan. Lady Ino, apakah anda keberatan jika seandainya kita keluar berpetualang?" Tanya Chouji lagi.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Ino balik dengan bingung.

"Kita akan pergi ke GradKnight City, pusat pemerintahan Knight Empire. Di sana ada Akademi GradKnight, aku ingin mencari cara untuk memulangkanmu ke duniamu. Di sana ada kenalanku yang dapat membantumu." Terang Chouji ke Ino.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Prince Chouji," kata Ino tulus.

Chouji hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Ino.

* * *

**Inside Castle, Wihki Island**

"Selamat datang wakil dari Knight Empire. Maafkan kelakuan muridku yang terlampau batas tadi. Namaku Lei." Sapa Lei ramah pada mereka semua saat Sakura, Sasori, Shikamaru, Kent , Yura, dan Ferdud yang sudah memasang wajah angkuh.

"Huh! Tidak apa-apa! Asalkan anda memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk murid tololmu itu!" Kata Ferdud dengan nada memerintah.

"..."

Mereka berlima yang melihat tingkah Ferdud barusan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel, dalam hati mereka berteriak padahal yang lari di pertarungan siapa ya tadi? Benar-benar berkepribadian ganda! Sedangkan Lei hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ferdud.

"Baiklah. Wakil Knight Empire silakan ke ruanganku. Di sana aku akan menyampaikan hasil ramalan yang di minta Queen Bella." Kata Lei lagi kepada mereka berenam.

"Sasori, sebaiknya kamu pergi ke dalam. Kan kamu yang di tugasi oleh Queen Bella," celetuk Shikamaru.

Sasori hanya mengangguk iya kepada Shikamaru kemudian mengikuti Lei ke ruangannya. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Di dalam ruangan itu, Lei dan Sasori berdiri berhadapan. Lei menatap Sasori intens. Sasori hanya diam di perhatikan oleh Lei. Tiba-tiba muncul sinar yang menyilaukan di dekat meja Lei berdiri berada. Batu kecil yang mempunyai bentuk persegi empat memancarkan sinar yang terang warna merah. Lei dan Sasori dengan munculnya cahaya kemerahan itu. Tetapi Lei hanya memasang tampang yang tenang dan sedikit tersenyum.

"_Pemimpin Star of Worlds adalah Akasuna no Sasori,"_ kata Lei dalam hatinya.

"A-apa itu? Cahaya apa itu?" Tanya Sasori sedikit kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Terimalah kotak ini Akasuna no Sasori, ini adalah hasil ramalan ku untuk Queen Bella," kata Lei tenang sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam kepada Sasori.

Sasori menerima kotak itu dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menyimpannya di dalam tas yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Baiklah, berarti sudah selesaikan? Terima kasih Lady Lei," kata Sasori ramah.

"Sasori," panggil Lei pelan. "Ya? Ada apa Lady Lei?" Tanya Sasori pelan.

"Sasori, kamu akan mengalami hal yang luar biasa dalam hidupmu. Kamu akan kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga kemudian hal besar akan menunggumu. Berbagai situasi mendatangimu yang akan memaksamu membuat berbagai pilihan." Kata Lei kepada Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu Lady Lei? Apakah ini adalah ramalanmu untukku?" Tanya Sasori tenang.

"Ya, anggap saja hadiah dariku Sasori," kata Lei ramah

"Terima kasih Lady Lei untuk ramalan gratismu. Aku menghargainya meskipun aku kurang percaya dengan namanya ramalan," kata Sasori tenang.

Lei hanya tersenyum melihat sorot mata Sasori yang tenang itu. Kemudian Lei dan Sasori berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemui Sakura, Kent, Shikamaru, dan Yura yang sudah menunggunya dengan cemas. Ferdud hanya menggerutu karena merasa Sasori terlalu lama di dalam ruangan itu bersama Lei. Ketika melihat kedatangan Sasori bersama Lei, mereka segera menyadarinya dan mendekati Sasori.

"Sasori, apakah kamu sudah selesai?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tuan mudaaaa, anda sangat lama sekali. Aku sangat-sangat cemas dengan keadaan anda," kata Yura heboh kemudian di susul jitakan Kent.

"Jangan terlalu heboh Yura! Tuan muda tidak lama dan kemudian dia tidak di serang oleh Lady Lei," kata Kent. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasori dan pria itu membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman yang hangat. Lei pun kemudian memandang Sakura intens dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kamu bernama Haruno Sakura kan?" Tanya Lei ramah.

"I-iya. Kenapa anda tahu namaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang kaget.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Selamat datang kembali Sakura," kata Lei ramah lagi.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan perkataan Lei termasuk Sakura sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti dengan penuturan Lei yang mengatakan selamat datang kembali kepadanya.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-anda!" Pekik Sakura yang terkejut. "Tidak lama lagi kamu akan tahu,"potong Lei cepat.

"Iruka." Panggil Lei lagi.

Kemudian Iruka datang dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di terka oleh mereka semua, karena kedatangan Iruka seperti angin. Kehadirannya tidak dapat dirasakan sampai dia muncul tepat di belakang mereka semua.

"Ya Lady Lei. Anda memanggilku?" Tanya Iruka dengan penuh hormat kepada Lei.

"Antarkan tamu kita ke tempat mereka datang pertama kali di sini. Mereka sudah selesai di sini," perintah Lei lembut.

"Baik Lady Lei," jawab Iruka. "Tu-tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya pada anda!" Pekik Sakura.

Dalam hati Sakura, wanita yang di hadapannya ini sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Pasti wanita tahu cara untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia asalnya. Sakura tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mereka semua sedikit kaget dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba memaksa seperti ini kecuali Lei yang masih menatapnya dengan datar.

"Belum saatnya Lady Sakura," potong Lei lagi.

Sakura merasa frustasi dengan jawaban Lei. Tetapi biar bagaimana pun dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Lei. Belum Sakura mengeluarkan protesnya lagi, Sasori pun mendekati Sakura dan menghibur gadis itu.

"Sudah Sakura. Kita pulang ya? Simpan dulu uneg-unegmu. Lady Lei mengatakan tidak sekarang berarti kamu nanti akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Hibur Sasori.

Sakura tertegun dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah dan melirih, "Baiklah. Maafkan aku Sasori."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini hanya masalah kecil," kata Sasori dengan senyumnya.

"Pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya akan dalam situasi yang berbeda Akasuna no Sasori, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, McKlark Kent. Aku menantikan saat itu." Kata Lei misterius kepada mereka semua.

Belum sempat lagi Kent bertanya, Iruka sudah memotong mereka dengan berdiri di hadapan mereka, sehingga Lei berdiri di belakang Iruka.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian sudah siap. Aku akan antar kalian ke tempat orang Silk Island itu. Tolong tutup mata kalian semua," kata Iruka.

Lalu mereka berenam pun menutup mata dan Iruka lalu menulis kata Mon di tanah dengan tongkatnya.

"Mon Power." Kata Iruka dengan tenang. Mon power pun menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan membawa mereka berenam menghilang dalam sebuah cahaya. Iruka dan Lei saling memandang dengan senyum misterius.

"Tidak lama lagi akan terjadi perang besar di tanah ini Iruka." Kata Lei dan Iruka mengangguk iya seolah sudah mengerti maksud Lei.

Sementara itu Pohl yang menunggu mereka dari tadi sudah mulai menggerutu karena grup Sasori terlalu lama di dalam sana.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa mereka terjadi sesuatu ya? Aku penasaran Blue," celoteh Pohl kepada Blue sang Naga yang duduk dengan santai kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya sekali seolah dia mengerti apa perkataan majikannya dan bersuara, "Gueeeee."

'PYUT'

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang terang benderang di hadapan Pohl dan Blue. Dari cahaya itu terlihatlah Sasori. Belum lagi habis rasa kaget Pohl akan kedatangan Sasori yang bagaikan kilat itu di susul cahaya-cahaya yang lain.

'PYUT' muncullah Sakura,

'PYUT', Kent

'PYUT',Shikamaru

'PYUT', Yura

'PYUT', terakhir sang pria gendut, admin Knight Empire yang bertugas mengawasi pekerjaan Sasori yaitu Ferdud. Pria gendut ini terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Padahal yang lain berdiri sedangkan dia ketika di teleport oleh Iruka, dia sampai dengan terjatuh dan lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak terkena sandung. Jatuh sendiri.

"Hua!" Pekik Ferdud dan terjatuh. 'BRUK'

"Hahaha!" Tawa Kent dan Pohl. Shikamaru hanya memasang muka malas, Yura terpaksa senyum padahal dia juga tertawa begitu juga Sakura dan Sasori yang sudah sama-sama membalikkan badan untuk menahan tawa mereka. Melihat mereka yang tertawa ,Ferdud pun cepat-cepat bangun dari terjatuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan!" Teriak Ferdud keras.

"Sudah. Sudah. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke capital GradKnight City. Sebab aku takut kita malam hari tiba di sana," potong Pohl cepat melihat kemarahan pria itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasori segera naik ke punggung keranjang Blue, begitu juga Sakura yang di bantu Sasori, lalu di susul Kent, Shikamaru , dan Yura.

Ferdud menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah berkali-kali dan meringis dengan kasar, "Suatu saat kau akan ku balas!"

Lalu mereka kembali ke GradKnight City dengan sang naga yang membawa mereka, Blue.

* * *

**GradKnight City**

"Baiklah. Tugasku sampai di sini saja. Perjalanan yang menyenangkan komandan Sasori. Aku sangat bangga dapat bekerja sama denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti," kata Pohl senang saat menurunkan mereka di GradKnight City.

Sasori tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Dengan senang hati Pohl. Aku juga senang di pandu olehmu dan Blue. Benarkan Sakura?" Kata Sasori dan tanyanya ramah.

"Un. Iya benar. Kamu sangat hebat Pohl. Usia semudamu sudah menunggang Blue," angguk Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke Silk Island dulu. Aku yakin Lord Orochimaru telah menungguku," kata Pohl.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Lord Orochimaru." Kata Sasori lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Celetuk Pohl.

Lalu Pohl terbang lagi bersama Blue meninggalkan mereka berenam. Mereka memandangi kepergian Pohl sampai menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Tinggallah mereka berenam dan Ferdud pun mendekati Sasori.

"Sasori. Bagaimana kamu bersamaku menghadap Queen Bella? Bukankah hasil ramalannya ada di tanganmu?" Tawar Ferdud.

"Baiklah Sir Ferdud. Kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pergi menghadap Queen Bella bersama Sir Ferdud. Shikamaru terima kasih buat bantuanmu hari ini." Kata Sasori.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Tadi perjalanan yang menarik. Aku akan menunggumu di mansion bersama Yura dan lainnya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tuan muda, kami akan menunggumu di mansion," kata Yura.

Sasori hanya mengangguk iya kepada Yura. Lalu Yura , Shikamaru , dan Kent pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Sakura juga mengikuti mereka bertiga seaat dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasori.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori ramah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggumu di rumah." Kata Sakura cepat dan menyusul Yura, Shikamaru, dan Kent yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan.

Sasori tertegun dengan perkataan Sakura. **Rumah?** Sebuah kata yang hangat dan bermakna dari pada kata mansion. Sasori tidak mengerti dia sempat terhanyut dengan perkataan Sakura dengan menunggunya, hal itu sudah biasa di ucapkan oleh Kent ataupun Yura, tetapi di tambah kata **rumah** , ini di luar dugaannya.

"_Dia seolah tahu apa yang kubutuhkan selama ini. Haruno Sakura, kamu telah memasuki duniaku tanpa ku izinkan." _Batin Sasori.

* * *

**West Knight Area, Knight Empire, Other World**

Sinar matahari pelan-pelan meredup dan berganti merah kejinggahan, matahari terbenam menunjukkan sebentar lagi waktunya malam. Naruto dan Hinata telah tiba di Knight Empire dan mereka berada di hutan yang menuju GradKnight City. Secara juga ini adalah wilayah patroli divisi Red Knight dan Yellow Knight, tetapi sepertinya hari ini berbeda sebab yang berjaga dan berpatroli di wilayah ini adalah divisi Blue Knight dan Silver Knight.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dan Hinata berdiri memperhatikan prajurit-prajurit Blue Knight dan Silver Knight berkeliaran. Mereka berdiri di salah satu pohon di hutan West Knight Area itu. Naruto memperhatikan mereka dengan serius. Hinata yang ketakutan berdiri di pohon itu hanya memegang erat jubah milik Naruto.

"Na-naruto –_kun_! Su-sudah selesai melihat-lihat? A-aku sudah ingin turun dari pohon ini," bisik Hinata terbata.

"Ah. Maaf hime. Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai. Yuk , kita pergi temui Sakura." balas Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Naruto pun membawa Hinata turun dari pohon itu dengan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Naruto pun menurunkan Hinata. Dengan jari telunjuk Naruto memberikan Hinata kode untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati dan meminimalkan suara, supaya tidak ketahuan oleh prajurit-prajurit yang bertugas itu. Hinata menuruti Naruto dan berjalan di belakangnya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang mengikutinya dengan hati-hati sedikit tenang karena Hinata pintar mengendap-endap. Entah di sadari gadis ini atau tidak, tapi gadis ini menjadi sedikit pemberani untuk urusan menyeludup. Dalam hati Naruto sedikit was-was karena sudah lama dia tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Apalagi membawa Hinata, Naruto harus lebih fokus supaya tidak terjadi pertarungan yang di inginkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan mengendap di hutan itu, menelusuri , dan menghindari prajurit-prajurit yang berkeliaran dengan bebas. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama berkeringat dingin ketika dalam situasi ini. Beda dengan Naruto yang waspada Hinata berkeringat dingin ketakutan, sewaktu berjalan, terkadang dia harus berkomat-kamit di dalam hatinya, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan erat. Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto barusan, tetapi dia terdiam dan terhanyut dalam genggaman tangan hangat milik Naruto.

Setelah berjalan sekian lama dan mengendap dengan hati-hati, mereka tiba di sebuah area yang jauh dari jangkauan prajurit-prajurit itu dan di sana terdapat sungai dan pondok kecil yang terbuat dari batu. Naruto pun memandang sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikuti mereka berdua, Naruto mendekati pondok itu. Hinata hanya diam memperhatikan pria itu dan pria itu berjongkok mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar pondok batu itu. Meraba-raba yang tiang batu penyangga pondok itu dengan cepat dan teliti menelusurinya. Tiba-tiba Naruto meraba sesuatu yang seperti tonjolan batu tetapi sedikit lunak dan wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang bahagia seolah menemukan sesuatu.

"Ini dia!" Pekik Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata kaget.

"A-apa itu Naruto-_kun_?!" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Hihihi. Kamu nanti akan tahu hime," celetuk Naruto. Lalu Naruto menekan tonjolan batu itu.

'KLIK'

Bunyi dari tekanan tombol itu dan tiba-tiba dari samping pondok batu itu muncul sebuah lubang yang lumayan besar dan di bawahnya terdapat tangga menuju jalan ke bawah tanah. Hinata sedikit kaget dengan adanya jalan rahasia di bawah tanah sedangkan Naruto memiringkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto pun berjalan turun melalui tangga itu.

"Ayo hime. Sebentar lagi kita akan menemui Lady Sakura," goda Naruto jahil.

"I-iya!" Jawab Hinata dan mengikuti Naruto turun ke bawah.

Setelah mereka turun dari tangga itu. Naruto menekan tombol warna merah yang berada di dinding sampingnya. Setelah di tekan muncullah penerangan jalan yang terbuat dari lampu-lampu pijar kecil yang menempel di sepanjang jalan dinding bawah tanah ini. Kemudian Naruto menekan tombol warna biru untuk menutup lubang pintu menuju ke pondok atas tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada jalan bawah tanah seperti ini," kata Hinata takjub setelah melihat ini semua.

"Hm? Hime, kamu tidak terbata lagi?" Tanya Naruto kaget saat mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Biasanya gadis itu jawabannya terbata, mau bertanya dan berkata apa pun juga terbata.

"E-eh?" Jawab Hinata terbata lagi dan kembali ke asalnya yang terbata. Naruto pun melepaskan jubah putihnya yang dia pakai sejak perjalanan menuju ke sini dan melipatkannya kemudian memasukkan jubah itu ke ranselnya.

"Ini adalah jalan rahasia yang di buat olehku dan teman baikku hime," jawab Naruto.

"Be-benarkah? He-hebattt. Apakah temanmu yang ku lihat di selebaran itu?" Tanya Hinata kagum sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling jalan ini.

"Iya. Aku dan Sasori yang membuatnya. Aku yang mencetus idenya dan Sasori yang mendesainnya bahkan juga membuat rekonstruksi jalan bawah tanah ini. Hanya kami berdua yang tahu dan membutuhkan 7 tahun menyelesaikan ini semua," jelas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Sa-sasori? Bu-bukankah dia adalah orang yang mau membunuhmu Na-naruto –_kun_!" Pekik Hinata.

Mereka berdua sambil berjalan menelurusuri jalan bawah tanah ini sambil bercerita dan Naruto sedikit murung saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Pembunuh bayaran mencoba membunuhnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar.

_**Hidden Forest (Sasori dan Naruto berusia 10 tahun)**_

_Sasori dan Naruto berdiri di antara air terjun yang berada di dalam hutan belantara ini. Hutan ini adalah hutan terlarang tetapi dua bocah ini memasukinya dengan tanpa izin dan mengelilingi hutan ini tanpa rasa takut. Konon Hidden Forest adalah hutan yang tidak mempunyai ujungnya dan sudah banyak manusia yang tersesat dan tidak pernah bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Hidden Forest ini juga terletak di ujung dunia ini dan tidak termasuk tetorial Kingdom dan Empire manapun. Okh Village tetorial Snamedic Kingdom dan Wihki Island paling dekat dengan Hidden Forest. Sasori dan Naruto sangat penasaran dengan rumor yang beredar tentang hutan belantara ini._

_Itu sebabnya mereka berada di sini sekarang dan ingin membuktikan bahwa keberadaan hutan ini sesuai rumor orang-orang atau tidak. Sasori dan Naruto menciplak-ciplakkan kaki mereka ke dalam air sungai yang menjadi tempat mengalirnya air terjun itu._

"_Katanya hutan ini tidak mempunyai ujung. Kita saja bisa sampai di titik ujung akhir hutan ini," celetuk Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya._

"_Hihihi. Benar katamu. Tidak sia-sia kita menjelajanh hutan ini selama 2 bulan," kata Sasori tersenyum._

"_Ya. Ini adalah wilayah terlarang bagi semua Kingdom dan Empire. Hihihi. Aku jadi ingin memamerkan penemuan kita pada teme, Shikamaru dan Chouji," kata Naruto lagi._

"_Ehm. Sebaiknya jangan Naruto. Ingat ini adalah rahasia kita, aku takut kita di tangkap karena melanggar peraturan." Kata Sasori._

"_Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua seumur hidup! Eh! Eh! Sasori! Bagaimana kita ukir lambang persahabatan kita di batu dekat air terjun itu?" Tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batu besar yang terletak di samping air terjun._

"_Baiklah." Angguk Sasori._

_Mereka berdua pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju batu besar itu. Mereka berdua memandangi batu itu dengan seksama dan saling memandang. Mereka mengangkat sudut bibirnya seolah menemukan sesuatu yang baru dan membuat mereka bersemangat. Sasori pun mendekati batu itu._

"_Hei Naruto," panggil Sasori. "Ya? Ada apa?" Jawab Naruto di belakang pria itu dan berjalan mendekati pria itu._

"_Apa pun yang terjadi kita tetap bersahabat bukan?" Tanya Sasori._

"_Ya. Aku mempercayaimu apa pun yang terjadi," jawab Naruto mantap kemudian mengambil pedang kuningnya mengukir sesuatu di batu besar itu._

"_Aku juga mempercayaimu apa pun yang terjadi," kata Sasori mantap lalu mengikuti Naruto mengukir sesuatu di batu itu dengan pedang merahnya._

_Setelah selesai mengukir, mereka berdua memandangin hasil ukiran yang mereka buat di batu besar itu. Bulan sabit dan pusaran angin yang berdampingan tanda persahabatan Sasori dan Naruto._

"_Apa pun yang terjadi juga ini adalah titik kita bertemu saat kita berdua terpisah satu sama lain," lanjut Naruto sambil memandangi Sasori yang berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Ya. Pasti itu," jawab Sasori tersenyum tipis pada Naruto yang sudah tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya._

"...Sasori tidak begitu Hinata_-chan_. Aku percaya pada Sasori," kata Naruto.

Lalu sepanjang perjalanan mereka di habiskan diam. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tidak membuka topik pembicaraan. Mereka terus berjalan ke dalam. Keheningan di antara mereka berdua menjadi kontras dengan penerangan yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu Sasori dan Ferdud menghadap Madara di sebuah ruangan yang kecil dalam Gradcurl Castle. Madara tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasori dan Ferdud.

"Selamat datang Sasori. Bagaimana dengan tugasmu dan hasil ramalannya?" Sambut Madara.

Mendengar sambutan Madara, Sasori merasakan hal yang tidak enak apalagi tidak seperti biasanya. Madara berada di ruangan yang kecil dan tidak diketahui orang lain. Entah kenapa Sasori merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini tetapi dia bersikap tenang saja seolah tidak ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hm. Ya. Ini hasil ramalannya. Silakan lihat sendiri. Dimana Queen Bella?" Tanya Sasori tenang dan menyerahkan kotak ramalan Lady Lei kepada Madara.

" Terima kasih Sasori. Kerja bagus Sasori dan Ferdud. Queen sedang beristirahat di kamarnya," kata Madara setelah menerima kotak hitam dari tangan Sasori.

"Begitu rupaya, jadi apa maksudmu membawaku ke ruangan tertutup begini?" Tanya Sasori dengan tenang tetapi menusuk.

"Sasori, bagaimana jika kamu ceritakan padaku kalau kamu juga adalah pengguna Grawer," celetuk Madara sinis.

"?!" Sasori terkejut dan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Madara.

"Ferdud!" Teriak Madara memanggil Ferdud dan Ferdud hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat Ferdud menyerang Sasori , reflek Sasori yang cepat menghindari serangan dari pria gendut itu. Lalu dengan sekali tendangan Sasori menjatuhkan pria itu. Ferdud terlempar jauh membentur dinding di ruangan itu karena tendangan Sasori dan pingsan di tempat dengan posisi duduk.

"Hm? Ada apa ini? Jelaskan padaku," kata Sasori setelah di serang oleh Ferdud tadi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kami ingin mengambil Grawer yang ada pada dirimu," jawab Madara dengan tenang.

"Grawer? Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan pengguna power, kalian tahu aku sudah pensiun menggunakan power apalagi memiliki Grawer. Tidak lucu." Kilah Sasori.

"Sudahlah Sasori, tidak perlu berbohong. Kami tahu bahwa kamu memiliki salah satu Grawers itu. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos seperti Naruto waktu itu." Tekan Madara dengan senyum liciknya.

Sasori terkejut dan memandang Madara dengan pandangan nanar.

"Naruto? Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sasori terkejut.

"Jangan banyak tanya Sasori. Kamu punya dua pilihan di sini. Pertama menyerahkan Grawer milikmu dengan baik-baik dan Kugutsu Kingdom tidak akan hancur, kedua memutuskan aliansi dan kamu di tuduh telah meracuni Queen Bella," tawar Madara licik.

"Hmph. Kelihatannya tanpa aku memilih pun aku sudah tahu kau tetap akan menghancurkan Kugutsu Kingdom. Itu sebabnya Naruto melarikan diri." Kata Sasori tenang dan bersiap dengan pedang merahnya. Madara tersenyum sinis karena Sasori tahu apa yang menjadi pikirannya. Ya, dia telah menyuruh pasukan divisi Green dan Grey maju menyerang Kugutsu Kingdom.

"Serahkan Grawer milikmu!" Teriak Madara dan maju menyerang Sasori.

Melihat Madara yang maju menyerang dirinya. Sontak Sasori melompat ke belakang selangkah dan menghunus pedangnya. Madara yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini menyerang Sasori. Dengan pedang besarnya dia menyerang Sasori.

"Hiatttt!"

* * *

'CTAR!'

"Hujan.. petir, apakah Sasori baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura duduk di ruang makan bersama Shikamaru , Kent , dan Yura. Mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar serta hujan angin yang deras turun melanda GradKnight City membuat Sakura khawatir dengan Sasori yang pergi terlalu lama dan pulang dengan kehujanan.

"Iya. Tuan muda terlalu lama untuk laporan misi. Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?" Tanya Yura lagi. Mereka berempat saling memandang cemas. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Jangan khawatir, mungkin sebentar lagi Sasori pulang. Yura sebaiknya kamu menyiapkan teh untuk kami dan makan malam untuk Sasori nanti," kata Shikamaru.

"Benar Yura. Kasihan nanti tuan muda pulangnya menemukan tidak ada makanan. Tidak biasanya lama." Kata Kent sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah, aku ke dapur dulu menyiapkan teh untuk kalian dan makan malam tuan muda nanti," kata Yura dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah dan menuju dapur yang terletak di belakang gang mansion Akasuna ini. Saat dia berjalan memasuki dapur , dia melihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang keluar dari perapian bakar yang berukuran besar di dapur itu. Dia terkejut dan hampir berteriak jika dia tidak mengenali sosok pria yang sedang berjongkok menolong seorang wanita untuk keluar dari perapian itu.

"Anda..?" Kata Yura kaget saat melihat itu berbalik badan dan berdiri menatapnya bersama wanita yang di sampingnya.

* * *

**Kugutsu Kingdom**

Terdengar suara teriakan dan tangisan yang menggema di luar lapangan. Mayat yang bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Kobaran api yang menyelimuti di seluruh tempat Kugutsu Kingdom. Para prajurit yang tersisa mencoba melawan musuh yang ada untuk melindungi kingdom tercinta. Dua orang pria yang berdiri berdampingan menyaksikan pemandangan ini dengan bangga. Seolah mereka puas akan hasil keadaan di tempat ini. Mereka berdua adalah komandan Green dan Grey di Knight Empire terlihat dari lencana mereka yang berwarna hijau dan abu. Beserta pasukan mereka yang memakai baju besi berwarna hijau dan abu.

"Hancurkan semua tempat ini! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa! Kumpulkan semua tawanan di luar istana! Anak-anak bergabung dengan perempuan dan orang tua! Yang laki-laki di siksa! Tangkap jenderal dan komandan yang ada di sini! Jika ada yang melawan bunuh saja!" Teriak seseorang kepada prajurit-prajuritnya. "Baik!" Jawab semua prajurit itu serempak dan meninggalkan tempat menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Khuhuhuhu. Aku jadi ingin melihat reaksi Sasori saat mendengar kingdomnya hancur," kata Pison kepada Zetsu yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hahaha! Kehancuran Kugutsu Kingdom akan menjadi awal perang dengan Empire dan Kingdom lain. Aku tidak sabar itu!" Jawab Zetsu kepada Pison.

* * *

"Yo Yura. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa pria itu ramah dengan cengiran khasnya.

Pria yang mempunyai ciri khas 3 guratan di pipi kiri kanannya, mata biru laut yang menghibur siapa pun itu serta sifatnya yang ceria itu. Rambut kuningnya yang berjabrik dan pakaian hitam ke oranye-an yang menjadi ciri khasnya tidak berubah. 3 tahun yang lalu pria itu pergi meninggalkan segala miliknya, komandan Yellow Knight yang sebenarnya serta melepaskan jabatannya sebagai Hokage di Shinobi Kingdom dan menjadi legenda Hokage yang terhilang, Namikaze Naruto. Pria itu berdiri di hadapannya sekarang dan dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan seorang gadis di sini, ya gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Tu-tuan muda Naruto!" Pekik Yura dan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan segera Yura memeluk Naruto erat dan berteriak girang, "Tuan muda Narutooo."

"Woe. Woe. Lepaskan Yura!" Pekik Naruto yang geli karena di peluk oleh Yura.

Hinata hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh dan memutuskan diam.

"Anda kemana saja selama ini. Kami semua sangat khawatir denganmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ada apa dengan anda. Sekarang anda kembali. Bagaimana anda bisa memasuki mansion ini?" Kata dan tanya Yura cepat kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita Yura. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa ada gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura di sini?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

Yura terkejut dan terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang mengetahui tentang Sakura. Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tenang menjadi gugup saat mendengar nada pertanyaan Naruto yang serius menanyai sahabatnya Sakura.

"Jadi kedatangan anda karena berhubungan dengan nona Sakura?" Tanya Yura sarkatis.

"Ya, gadis ini adalah sahabatnya , namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ke sini mencari Haruno Sakura karena gadis ini. Kamu sudah tahu kan? Gadis ini juga tersesat dan kami tidak sengaja menemukan foto Sakura bersama Sasori di selebaran," jelas Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Jadi ini adalah nona Hinata? Kami juga mencari anda atas perintah tuan muda Sasori dan nona Sakura." Kata Yura kaget.

Yura tidak menyangka Hinata yang mereka cari bersama dengan Naruto. Pantas saja mereka tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun, karena gadis ini bersama Naruto yang notabene juga dalam status pelarian dan tidak di temukan jejaknya selama ini.

"Mana Sasori?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Tuan muda sedang pergi melaporkan tugas misi yang baru kami lakukan di Wihki Island. Tetapi sampai sekarang tidak kembali." Jelas Yura.

"_Wihki Island? Itu kan tempat tinggal nenek tua."_ Batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari sesuatu dengan perkataan Yura yang mengatakan Sasori belum kembali dari laporan misi. Dia jadi teringat akan dirinya yang 3 tahun lalu. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan firasat buruk akan Sasori.

"Yura! Sudah berapa lama Sasori tidak kembali?! Bawa aku dan Hinata temui Sakura!" Bentak Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata dan Yura terkaget-kaget.

"Ba-baik! Nona Sakura berada di lantai 2 , ruang makan bersama tuan Shikamaru dan Kent," jawab Yura terbata.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Yura, Naruto segera berlari keluar dapur menarik tangan Hinata menuju lantai 2 tempat Sakura berada. Dengan berlari, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata tanpa mempedulikan reaksi gadis itu yang terkejut dan meringis kesakitan. Saat menuju ke ruang makan, Naruto membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan memasukinya.

"Haruno Sakura!" Teriak Naruto memasuki ruang makan itu kepada 3 sosok manusia yang duduk gelisah menunggu kepulangan Sasori.

Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Kent terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut dan sama-sama memanggil nama.

"Sakura_-chan_!" "Hinata-_chan_!" Pekik Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan erat. Air mata Sakura dan Hinata turun. Mereka tidak menyangka mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu, dan mereka merasa mereka tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Sejenak melupakan kedatangan Naruto itu. Mereka semua menghela nafas dan tersenyum lega saat menemukan Sakura dan Hinata telah bertemu pada akhinya.

"Dasar. Padahal sudah di peringati jangan panggil dengan suffix-_chan_!" Celetuk Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang namanya nona Hinata," komentar Kent dan Shikamaru memasang tampang terkejut. Belum lagi mendapati Naruto yang menghilang dan pulang ke GradKnight City, bersama Hinata pula yang di cari-cari olehnya, Kakashi, dan Sasori. Shikamaru menatap Naruto sengit dan Naruto berkeringat dingin karena telah di tatap oleh Shikamaru.

"Naruto. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," kata Shikamaru sengit.

"Er..etoo. .yah... Jangan galak Shikamaru! Ini bisa di jelaskan. Ya? Ya?" Elak Naruto.

'BLETAK' Shikamaru pun menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai! Sakit Shikamaru!" Pekik Naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

Pekikkan Naruto membuat Sakura dan Hinata melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Mereka menyeka air mata mereka dengan tangan mereka dan tersenyum menatap Naruto, Shikamaru, Kent, dan Yura yang telah memasuki ruang makan ini. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan dan Hinata pun menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami ketika tersesat di dunia ini dan bertemu dengan Naruto pertama kalinya. Serta Naruto yang membawanya keluar berpetualang mencari Sakura dan sampai di sini. Begitu juga Sakura menceritakannya untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Sakura. Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia yang menolongku." Kata Hinata.

"Ya, sekaligus pelarian yang di cari. Legenda Hokage yang terhilang," sindir Shikamaru sengit.

"Waa. Kamu kelihatannya kesal sekali denganku Shikamaru," kata Naruto dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Jadi legenda Hokage itu memang ada?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Orang yang mereka ceritakan sebagai Hokage yang menghilang dan membuat Shikamaru menopang Shinobi Kingdom ada di hadapannya. Shikamaru, Kent, dan Yura mengangguk-angguk iya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kamu adalah Hokage yang terhilang?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi memastikan bahwa Naruto yang menolong Hinata adalah Hokage yang mereka sebut-sebut selama ini.

"Waduh. Ano. Sakura. Kamu jangan terkejut begitu. Aku lah Hokage itu. Hahaha," kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Er. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku hanya kaget saja," kata Sakura.

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terkejut dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi sebelum Hinata bertanya kepada mereka. Tiba-tiba di bawah sana terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan suara orang yang terjatuh.

'PRANG!'

'BRUK'

Mereka semua terkejut dan saling memandang. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan firasat buruk dan mengingat perkataan Yura yang mengatakan Sasori belum kembali dari GradCurl Castle.

"Apa itu?!" Pekik Kent dan bangkit dari bangkunya. "Sasori mana?! Kenapa dia belum kembali?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ayo kita lihat ke bawah melihat apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Yura yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

Lalu mereka keluar dari ruang makan dengan berlari menuju ke lantai bawah. Saat mereka turun ke bawah. Mereka telah mendapati Sasori yang ambruk dengan bersimbah darah beserta pecahan kacanya yang bertebaran di sekitar tubuhnya.

"SASORI!" Pekik mereka semua bersamaan.

Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kent pun mendekati tubuh Sasori yang tergeletak pingsan di lantai. Mereka mengelilinginya dan Sakura segera mengangkat tubuh Sasori dan menopangnya dengan kedua pahanya. Hinata hanya berdiri di dekat mereka dan memperhatikan pria berambut merah darah ini dengan gemetar. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dari mereka telah tersenyum sinis dan mengkhianati mereka setelah ini.

"Hmph. Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Red Moon Grawer dan Kaze Grawer akan ku dapatkan hari ini. Lord Madara pasti akan puas dengan pekerjaanku," kata seseorang di antara mereka.

Sontak mereka melihat ke arah pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan licik. Gemeruh hujan dan petir menghiasi suasana mereka semua. Naruto memandang sengit ke arah pria itu, sedangkan yang lain tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan pria itu.

* * *

**Don't like don't read, I just write what I have imagined. **

**Thank you buat yang fav : * Aozora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * Minato Malik Ibrahim * SANG GAGAK HITAM * uzumaki reverend *Yamashita Hyuuga * Blue-senpai *Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami * Dragon warior *Arifuluka * Gray areader * YashiUchiHatake**

**Thank you buat yang follow : * 2nd princhass * Aozrora Straw * Bunshin Anugrah ET * SANG GAGAK HITAM * nInEtAILf0X * Yamashita Hyuuga * Uzumaki Shizuka * miskiyatuleviana * kensuchan * uzumaki reverend * YashiUchiHatake**

**-Balasan Review—**

**uzumaki reverend : Sudah di lanjutkan. Happy Reading! _^^_**

**Blue-senpai : Sudah pasti bela Tsunade. Lihat saja nanti. Happy Reading! _^^_**

**Kensuchan : Sasori tidak jahat kok. Hanya saja di jebak. Happy Reading! _^^_**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : Aduh. Sudah di tebak sedikit ya. Benar. Naruto tidak percaya Sasori melakukan hal seperti itu. Happy Reading _^^_**

**YashiUchiHatake : Iya. Jebakan. Tepat tebakanmu. Sakura dan Sasori termasuk Stars kok hanya pemimpin Stars-nya adalah Sasori. Nanti ada alasan mengapa Sakura tersesat di dunia ini. Nantikan saja. Happy Reading! _^^_**

* * *

**Chap 6 siap juga. Lily sangat telat-telat sekali meng-update ceritanya. Mohon di maafkan. 'GLEK'**

**Ya. At last thank you buat yang sudah review, fav , and follow. Silent readers too. Happy reading! _^^_**

_**(Their review and silent readers is my spirit and their fav and follow is my fire. Thank you all!)**_

_**Happy Reading! Happy Chinese New Year who's celebrate it! _^^_**_


	8. Chapter 7

"_**SASORI!" Pekik mereka semua bersamaan.**_

_**Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kent pun mendekati tubuh Sasori yang tergeletak pingsan di lantai. Mereka mengelilinginya dan Sakura segera mengangkat tubuh Sasori dan menopangnya dengan kedua pahanya. Hinata hanya berdiri di dekat mereka dan memperhatikan pria berambut merah darah ini dengan gemetar. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dari mereka telah tersenyum sinis dan mengkhianati mereka setelah ini.**_

"_**Hmph. Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Red Moon Grawer dan Kaze Grawer akan ku dapatkan hari ini. Lord Madara pasti akan puas dengan pekerjaanku," kata seseorang di antara mereka.**_

_**Sontak mereka melihat ke arah pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan licik. Gemeruh hujan dan petir menghiasi suasana mereka semua. Naruto memandang sengit ke arah pria itu, sedangkan yang lain tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan pria itu.**_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, chara death, dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Pria itu tersenyum miring seolah menertawakan kemenangannya hari ini. Naruto memandang pria itu dengan tatapan sengit pria ini dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti akan prilaku pria ini bingung sekaligus terperangah saat pria itu terkekeh dengan nada yang jahat.

"Khu khu khu. Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu tuan muda Naruto. Anda terlihat menyeramkan," celetuk pria itu.

"Heh! Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah mata-mata milik Madara. Ku kira kau anjing paling setia milik Sasori." Kata Naruto sinis.

"Hahahaha. Dari sejak awal aku hanya bekerja untuk Lord Madara. Anda yang salah sangka," jawab pria itu dengan sinis. Lalu sekilas Sakura mengingat pria yang bernama Madara itu, dia yang mendampingi Q ueen Bella di pesta ulang tahunnya. Mengapa dia mengincar Sasori? Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya tetapi melihat keadaan Sasori sekarang , Sakura tidak berpikir lanjut lagi.

"Begitukah? Aku jadi ingat kau adalah salah satu yang berdiri di samping Madara 3 tahun yang lalu. Sekilas aku tidak tahu itu adalah kau karena kau memakai topeng, tetapi jika di lihat dari gestur tubuhmu serta perawakanmu, tidak salah lagi itu kau. Kali ini kau benar-benar pintar dalam situasi ini. Kau menjebakku dan juga Sasori. Pembunuh bayaran itu juga kerjaanmu kan, Yura?" Kata Naruto sarkatis.

Mereka semua memandang sengit kepada Yura yang berdiri berlawanan dari mereka. Naruto , Kent, dan Shikamaru menatap Yura dengan pandangan yang penuh hawa nafsu membunuh. Sementara Sakura yang duduk memapah Sasori berusaha membersihkan darah-darah serta merawat luka-lukanya di bantu oleh Hinata yang sudah tidak lagi gemetar akan tubuh Sasori yang penuh luka. Sakura tidak peduli dengan situasi yang panas dan dia hanya fokus pada Sasori. Selama bersama pria ini di dunia ini, Sakura selalu mendapati pria ini tersenyum dan tidak pernah terbaring lemah seperti ini. Sesaat Sasori terbangun karena dia mulai batuk berdarah.

"Cogh! Cogh!" suara Sasori yang tebatuk dan memuntahkan darahnya dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak.

"Sa-sasori! Jangan bangun terlebih dahulu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Aku..tidak.. apa-apa Sakura," celetuk Sasori pelan.

"Anda sudah sadar rupaya tuan muda Sasori," celetuk Yura.

"...hm.." Sasori hanya terdiam dan menatap Yura dengan kondisi yang lemah.

"Yura, ku kira kamu adalah penjaga yang paling setia di antara semua wakil komandan Knight Empire. Ternyata kamu juga adalah sampah," kata Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan emosi.

"Ternyata kamu adalah pengkhianat Yura. Naruto, kamu berhutang penjelasan padaku kali ini," kata Shikamaru tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Yura! Mengapa kamu mengkhianati tuan muda Sasori! Dia-dia itu adalah anak yang kamu asuh sejak dari dia kecil!" Teriak Kent frustasi.

Seketika Yura mengingat memorinya yang mengasuh Sasori dari kecil, Sasori yang menjadi tuan mudanya, tuan muda yang dia sayangi dan bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tidak. Sasori sudah seperti darah dagingnya sendiri. Lalu juga ada Kent , Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Eagle, Sakura yang juga datang ke kediaman Akasuna Mansion dan juga memorinya yang lain. Bertabrakan dan bercampur aduk dengan berbagai perasaan emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Memori mereka sejak dulu, berjalan bagaikan film yang berputar di pikirannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Yura mengerang kesakitan , seolah-olah dia telah melawan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba dia terkulai memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Ugh.. Argh...tuan..muda..Sasori...Argh..." Erang Yura kesakitan.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Sasori bangkit dengan bantuan Sakura dan Hinata. Dia menatap Yura yang kesakitan. Naruto , Shikamaru , dan Kent sigap melindungi Sasori yang di belakang bersama Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hosh..hosh.." keluh Sasori dan Naruto menatap Sasori dengan ujung ekor matanya dan berteriak, "Sasori! Lebih baik kamu tidak bergerak dengan keadaanmu! Aku bisa merasakan Red Moon Grawer yang bergejolak!"

"UGH.. La..lari..tuan..muda Naruto! Cepat bawa tuan muda Sasori lari dari tempat ini. Sebentar lagi prajurit-prajurit Knight Empire milik Lord Madara telah sampai di sini," kata Yura dengan sekuat tenaga.

'Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!' sayup-sayup terdengar suara derapan kaki dari luar Akasuna Mansion, sontak membuat mereka semua terkejut dan saling memandang.

Sakura ketakutan saat mendengar penuturan Yura yang mengatakan prajurit-prajurit milik Madara datang untuk menangkap Sasori. Dengan susah payah Sasori berdiri sambil menahan kesakitan akibat luka yang di dapatinya dan Yura juga kelihatan menahan kesakitan di kepalanya. Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan tatapan yang lemah lalu perhatian Sasori teralih dengan gadis pink yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan gemetaran, Sasori langsung mengenggam erat tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya. Tindakan Sasori itu membuat Sakura mendongak ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita melarikan diri, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku bertahan di kerajaan ini. Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Kata Sasori untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Apakah kamu bersamaku apa pun yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Bukan hanya bersamamu, tetapi kemana pun aku pergi kamu harus ikut denganku dan itu tanda aku telah mempercayaimu." Jawab Sasori mantap.

Sakura terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sasori barusan, ya, ketakutakannya menghilang. Pria ini selalu membuatnya tenang dan kali ini juga pria ini telah berkata akan melindunginya dan bahkan mempercayainya meski Sakura tidak mengerti dalam bentuk apa kepercayaan pria ini terhadap dirinya. Tetapi rasa hangat dan terlindungi itu yang di rasakan oleh gadis ini. Hinata melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang saling memandang tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa dia sangat senang Sakura bersama dengan pria yang bernama Sasori ini.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura," kata Sasori untuk menyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi dan gadis itu mengangguk iya.

"Woe, di situasi begini sempat-sempatnya bermesraan,kita jadi melarikan diri tidak?" Kata Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan kedua sejoli ini.

"Tentu saja. Naruto, kamu datang melalui jalan rahasia itu kan?" Tanya Sasori yang sepertinya sudah mulai pulih dari lukanya.

"Yo! Ayo kita ke sana!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Ayo!" Teriak Kent yang sudah berlari duluan kemudian di susul Naruto , Hinata , dan Shikamaru. Begitu juga Sakura dan Sasori, mereka juga lari menuju ke arah dapur Akasuna Mansion ini. Sesaat Sasori berbalik badan dan dia melihat Yura yang telah tersenyum lemah padanya. Pria itu bergumam kepadanya , _"Tuan muda..pergilah dengan selamat..selamat tinggal..maafkan aku..."_

Sasori tahu apa yang di gumamkan oleh pria itu, hati pria berambut merah itu mencolos saat melihat Yura yang tersenyum padanya. Sasori pun berbalik lari meninggalkan Yura yang sudah roboh dan lemah...

_**Sasori 10 tahun dan Yura berumur 21 tahun..**_

"_**Yura! Yura!" Teriak Sasori kejauhan memanggil nama seseorang yang berdiri bersama dengan seorang wanita. Sasori berlari kecil mendekati pria dan wanita itu. Mendengar namanya di panggil sontak Yura dan wanita itu menatap Sasori yang sudah datang berlari dengan senyumnya**_

"_**Tuan muda Sasori!" Teriak Yura kegirangan dan langsung membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk Sasori, tetapi bocah 10 tahun itu hanya berdiri di hadapannya dengan antusias, menolak pelukan Yura.**_

"_**A-aku! Aku hari ini berhasil menggunakan Red Moon Power!" Teriak Sasori senang. Pengakuan Sasori membuat Yura dan wanita ini terkejut tetapi Yura langsung menanggapinya dengan senyum yang lebar dan wanita itu tersenyum manis saja. Dengan cepat Yura memeluk Sasori.**_

"_**Tuan muda hebat!" Teriak Yura heboh dan Sasori kesesakan karena di peluk oleh Yura. Wanita yang bersama Yura ini hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Yura yang berlebihan terhadap Sasori.**_

"_**Yura! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menemui Naruto dan Sasuke setelah ini! Karena ku dengar mereka juga sudah menguasai Kaze Power dan Sharingan Power!" Teriak Sasori yang akhirnya lepas dari pelukan Yura dan berlari meninggalkannya bersama wanita itu.**_

_**Yura menatap kepergian Sasori dengan tersenyum begitu juga wanita itu.**_

"_**Yura. Sepertinya kamu bisa kehilangan kendali jika berhubungan dengan Sasori," keluh wanita itu.**_

"_**Hehehe. Iya Princess Bella. Bagiku tuan muda adalah yang terpenting melebihi nyawaku. Apa pun akan ku lakukan demi tuan muda Sasori," kata Yura dengan senyum yang tulus.**_

"_**Cih! Sepertinya aku benar-benar bersaing dengan Sasori," kata Bella dengan nada yang di buat-buat.**_

"_**Apa kata anda tadi?" Tanya Yura kebingunan. "Tidak! Lupakan saja!" Jawab Bella ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Yura.**_

'MEREKA ADA DI DALAM! CEPAT TANGKAP AKASUNA NO SASORI!' Teriak salah satu prajurit milik Madara.

Mereka telah memasuki mansion itu. Sakura dan Hinata dengan cepat berlari duluan menuju ke dapur kemudian di susul Naruto. Lalu juga Shikamaru, Sasori, dan Kent yang telah mengeluarkan pedang masing-masing juga sambil melindungi mereka dan berlari dengan waspada dengan penyerangan yang akan terjadi. Para prajurit itu telah memasuki mansion itu dan berjelajah mencari keberadaan Sasori.

"Itu dia! Sebelah sini!" Teriak salah satu prajurit itu saat melihat mereka ber-enam berlari menuju ke arah dapur.

"Kent bersiaplah! Mereka datang!" Teriak Shikamaru tanpa melihat Kent yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kami tunggu kalian di dapur!" Teriak Naruto yang fokus ke jalan depan meninggalkan Kent dan Shikamaru.

Sementara itu para prajurit suruhan Madara telah berdiri di hadapan Kent dan Shikamaru yang sudah bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing.

"Knight Red dan Knight Yellow berkhianat, tangkap komandan Red Knight dan Yellow Knight!" Teriak salah satu prajurit itu dengan suara yang lantang.

Sementara itu mereka berempat yang lari menuju ke dapur mendengar suara teriakan prajurit itu makin panik dan menambah kecepatan berlari mereka.

"Hosh..hosh..aku baru kali ini membenci Akasuna Mansion yang tergolong paling luas di GradKnight City ini!" Teriak Naruto yang sambil berlari bersama Sasori , Sakura , dan Hinata.

"Hosh..hahaha..maaf..protesmu akan ku dengar setelah kita berhasil melarikan diri dari sini Naruto," celetuk Sasori.

Naruto pun sesaat melirik ke arah Sasori, luka-luka yang di alami Sasori tadi sepertinya sudah mulai menutup. Hal itu terlihat dari regenerasi luka kulitnya yang menutup.

"_Red Moon Grawer pasti yang menyembuhkannya," _batin Naruto

Akhirnya mereka berlari sampai ke dapur juga, dengan cepat Sasori dan Naruto mendekati tungku besar yang menjadi jalan rahasia milik mereka berdua. Dengan sigap mereka menyingkirkan kayu-kayu bakar serta masakan yang di siapkan Yura tadi. Sakura dan Hinata hanya melihat kedua pria itu dengan gugup karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setelah menyingkirkan semua itu, Sasori menekan tombol kecil yang berbentuk batu persegi empat di sudut tungku perapian itu.

'KLIK' lalu terbukalah jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah itu. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya menyuruh Hinata dan Sakura kemari.

"Hime. Hime. Sini. Cepat! Kamu dan Sakura masuklah duluan, aku dan Sasori akan menyusul setelah membantu Shikamaru dan Kent!" Kata Naruto cepat.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto _–kun_!" jawab Hinata terbata.

Hinata langsung menarik Sakura turun ke bawah dan Sasori melongo melihat wanita yang mempunyai wangi seperti lavender tersebut kemudian ke Naruto yang sudah memandangi kepergian Hinata dengan santai.

"Ka-kamu? Sudah menikah Naruto?!" Tanya Sasori kaget.

"Hihihi. Entah ya? Sudahlah, kita bantu Kent dan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar ke arah Sasori yang masih syok.

"Huh! Kamu benar-benar berhutang cerita kali ini Naruto," kata Sasori tersenyum mantap tanpa memandang Naruto yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ahh. Tentu saja, anggap saja itu reuni kita nanti. Kamu sudah pulihkan Sasori?" Tanya Naruto juga yang tersenyum mantap.

"Ya, Madara membuatku kerepotan tadi," jawab Sasori yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya begitu juga dengan Naruto bersama kunai di tangannya.

Sementara itu Kent dan Shikamaru hampir terdesak melawan prajurit-prajurit suruhan Madara, dari tadi mereka sudah membunuh puluhan prajurit milik Madara itu. Sambil bertarung mereka berdua , mereka berlari ke arah dapur yang di katakan Naruto tadi.

"Hi Power!" Teriak Kent yang telah menuliskan kata Hi di lantai dengan pedangnya dan di lanjutkan oleh Shikamaru dengan Kage Power.

Api yang besar muncul dari tanah dan berkobar menyerang prajurit-prajurit itu dengan cepat, merek ada yang terbakar dan ada yang lolos dari serangan Kent itu. Lalu di sertai bayangan milik Shikamaru yang mengikat mereka, Kent maju menyerang mereka dengan pedangnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia menusuk jantung mereka , kemudian menyayat leher mereka yang sudah terikat bayangan , Kage Power milik Shikamaru. Setelah beberapa prajurit itu di kalahkan, Kent dan Shikamaru lanjut berlari lagi menuju dapur dan meninggalkan prajurit-prajurit Madara yang menyusul mereka dari belakang.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan kejaran dari belakang dan sampai di dapur, mereka sudah mendapati Sasori dan Naruto yang sudah siap bertempur bersama mereka. Di tangan kanan Sasori , Red Moon Grawer telah bersinar terang, dengan seperti adanya kekuatan yang memadat memenuhi ruangan itu dengan miniatur bulan sabit merah di tangannya. Begitu juga Naruto dengan Kaze Grawernya, sebuah benda padat berbentuk bola spiral berwarna biru di tangan kanannya itu.

"Menyingkirlah Kent, Shikamaru. Kali ini kita yang akan menyerang mereka secara bersamaan," kata Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Kent dan Shikamaru pun menyingkir dan berdiri di belakang mereka. Sasori dan Naruto maju sedikit dan tidak lama kemudian para prajurit itu datang lagi dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak yang di hadapi oleh Kent dan Shikamaru nanti.

"Rasakanlah! Kombinasi Red Moon Grawer dan Kaze Grawer kami!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat dan mengarahkan bola spiral itu ke depan begitu juga dengan Sasori yang mengarahkan bulan sabit berwarna merah itu. Lalu kedua kekuatan itu bersatu dan melebur menjadi satu.

"RASENGAN!" "AKAI NO TSUKI!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasori yang menyebutkan nama kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Kedua kekuatan itu pun bersatu dan membentuk gelombang angin yang berwarna merah dengan besar lalu menyerang prajurit-prajurit itu dan seketika..

'DHUAR!'

Hasil kombinasi kekuatan Sasori dan Naruto meledakkan semua prajurit milik Madara dan tewas di tempat. Darah-darah milik prajurit itu berceceran di mana-mana memenuhi ruangan dapur itu.

Shikamaru dan Kent takjub melihat kekuatan kombinasi milik Sasori dan Naruto. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar dan shok akan pemandangan yang di hadapan mereka. Sementara itu Hinata dan Sakura yang menunggu di bawah tanah itu menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan akibat ledakan itu.

"Gi-gila. Inikah kekuatan asli para pengguna Grawer?" Tanya Kent.

"Ti-tidak sama dengan Power yang seperti biasa di gunakan," sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya memasang senyum nyengir pada mereka berdua sedangkan Sasori tersenyum lemah.

"Ayo, kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Sakura dan istri Naruto sudah berjalan duluan tadi," kata Sasori mengkomando mereka.

"A-apa?!" Teriak Shikamaru kaget, dan Naruto pun sudah turun ke bawah bersama Sasori, meninggalkan Shikamaru yangh penuh dengan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Naruto menikah?! Gila! Naruto benar-benar berhutang cerita padanya! Batin Shikamaru memanas akibat ulah sahabatnya ini.

Lalu dengan cepat Kent dan Shikamaru pun turun ke bawah tanah dan tidak lupa juga menutup pintu rahasia itu. Mereka berempat melihat kedua gadis itu masih menutup kedua telinganya dan berjongkok gemetaran. Dengan pelan Sasori mendekati Sakura begitu juga Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Sakura!" "Hime!" Teriak Sasori dan Naruto bersamaan. Kedua gadis itu pun mendongak melihat Sasori dan Naruto yang sudah di depan mereka bersama Kent dan Shikamaru.

"Sasori!" "Naruto_-kun_!" Balas Sakura dan Hinata. "Kent! Shikamaru!" Lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori khawatir dan Naruto yang telah memasang wajah cemas.

"Ti-tidak. Kami aman-aman saja. Kita tidak tahu harus kemana," jawab Hinata terbata.

"Kita mau menuju kemana Sasori , Naruto. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke Knight Empire," sambung Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak punya ide.." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Mereka semua saling memandang dan berharap ada yang mempunyai ide untuk pelarian.

"Bagaimana kita ke Kugutsu Kingdom tuan muda?" Tanya Kent cepat.

Sasori teringat perkataan Madara sewaktu menyerangnya dan pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"_Jangan banyak tanya Sasori. Kamu punya dua pilihan di sini. Pertama menyerahkan Grawer milikmu dengan baik-baik dan Kugutsu Kingdom tidak akan hancur, kedua memutuskan aliansi dan kamu di tuduh telah meracuni Queen Bella," tawar Madara licik._

"Baiklah! Kita menuju Kugutsu Kingdom! Rute terdekat menuju ke sana adalah melewati Iwa City , tetorial Shinobi Kingdom." Kata Sasori mantap.

"Yura..kenapa dia mengkhianati kita?" Tanya Kent tiba-tiba membuat mereka menjadi sedikit murung.

"Aku tidak habis berpikir juga..," lanjut Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..pasti dia punya alasan. Untuk sementara kita simpan dulu semua kejadian ini dan fokus kepada pelarian kita. Setidaknya sampai kita keluar dari tetorial Knight Empire ini," potong Sasori cepat.

* * *

**Iwa City , Tetorial Shinobi Kingdom**

Keesokan paginya mereka berenam telah tiba di salah satu kota milik Shinobi Kingdom, Iwa City. Mereka memutuskan beristirahat di sini sebelum memulai melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kugutsu Kingdom. Mereka berenam menginap di penginapan dan sarapan bersama sambil membahas nasib mereka ke depan. Sakura duduk di antara Sasori dan Kent lalu Naruto yang duduk di antara Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru? Dengan kejadian ini, pasti Shinobi Kingdom di cap berkhianat juga karena membantuku," tanya Sasori tenang.

"Huff! Tanya saja dengan Hokage yang di sampingku ini," celetuk Shikamaru malas.

"Woe. Woe Shikamaru. Kecilkan suaramu. Jangan sampai aku ketahuan!" Bisik Naruto keras.

"Cih!" Shikamaru berdecih sambil membuang mukanya dan Naruto yang masih menutup dirinya dengan jubah putih pun membuang mukanya. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Hinata. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa kecewa dengan Naruto yang sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Hahaha. Kamu membuat Shikamaru repot Naruto selama 3 tahun ini, wajar saja dia bersikap seperti itu," kata Sasori tertawa di susul anggukan Kent yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yah.. mau bagaimana? Kalian kan sudah tahu aku di incar Madara." Kata Naruto cengir seolah dia tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

"Huff. Sudahlah bicara dengan Naruto tidak ada gunanya soalnya dia bodoh," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto seolah tidak terima.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan bertengkar Naruto, Shikamaru. Lebih baik kita bahas saja apa yang terjadi," kata Kent menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari Naruto terlebih dahulu, karena dia duluan yang di incar oleh Madara. Ceritakan pada kami Naruto apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu sehingga kamu melarikan diri dari Knight Empire. Bahkan meninggalkan Shinobi Kingdom seenak perutmu," kata Sasori.

"Aku bukannya ingin meninggalkan semuanya, tapi aku terdesak.." kata Naruto memulai ceritanya.

_**3 tahun lalu, GradCurl Castle, GradKnight City,capital Knight Empire**_

_**Naruto berjalan dengan ceria untuk menemui Bella dan di sampingnya berdiri Ferdud yang mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan itu terlihat Madara yang berdiri dengan pria bertopeng (Yura). Naruto pun bingung karena dia ingin menemui Bella bukan pendampingnya.**_

"_**Mana si Bella?" Tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk.**_

"_**Queen Bella sedang istirahat dan tidak dapat di ganggu Naruto," jawab pria bertopeng itu.**_

"_** ? Kamu siapa? Kenapa memakai topeng? Oi, Madara? Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto cerewet.**_

"_**Namikaze Naruto, Hokage dari Shinobi Kingdom serahkan Kaze Grawer milikmu," kata Madara mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto.**_

"_**Woe. Woe. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.**_

"_**Serang Naruto," kata Madara kepada pria bertopeng di sampingnya dan Ferdud di belakang Naruto.**_

_**Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke belakang dan di belakangnya Ferdud telah bersiap menyerangnya, dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunainya menangkis serangan Ferdud. Lalu pria bertopeng itu maju dengan pedangnya, Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan pria bertopeng itu tetapi ujung pedang itu menggores pipinya Naruto. Pria berjabrik kuning itu pun melayangkan sebuah tinju yang keras kepada pria bertopeng ini dan tinju itu mengenai topengnya sehingga membuat pria itu sedikit oleng dan mundur ke belakang. **_

_**Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya dan dengan kunainya menyerang perut Ferdud sehingga pria itu juga akhirnya terjatuh. Naruto memandang Madara dengan tatapan sengit.**_

"_**Apa maksudmu menyerangku Madara?" Tanya Naruto dingin.**_

"_**Sudah ku bilang serahkan Kaze Grawer milikmu!" Teriak Madara dan menyerang Naruto.**_

_**Tetapi Naruto sebelum di serang Madara segera melarikan diri dengan Kaze Grawer. Dengan paksa, dia menggunakan Kaze Grawer membawanya pergi teleport meninggalkan Knight Empire dan di mulailah pertualangannya itu dan menghilang sebagai Legenda Hokage terhilang.**_

"Begitulah. Aku memaksa menggunakan Kaze Grawer untuk membawaku pergi dari hadapan Madara karena...," kata Naruto pelan dan semuanya melihat ke arahnya "..aku tahu aku tidak sanggup mengalahkan Madara dan yang pasti aku tidak mengerti mengapa Madara juga menyerang Sasori?" lanjut Naruto.

"Hm..begitu rupaya. Lalu Sasori katakan pada kami mengapa kamu bisa sampai di rumah dengan keadaan terluka," kata Shikamaru.

Sontak semua tatapan tertuju ke Sasori dan Sasori canggung di tatap oleh mereka yang seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Er..hm..sebenarnya aku juga begitu. Aku memaksa menggunakan Red Moon Grawer, kamu tahu kan Naruto, jika memaksa menggunakan Grawer untuk teleport maka kamu akan mengalami cedera karena efek Grawer itu besar. Waktu aku menggunakan itu..aku hanya berpikir untuk kembali ke Akasuna Mansion," jawab Sasori tenang sambil melirik Sakura sekilas. Lalu Sasori menceritakan semua kejadian penyerangan Madara terhadapnya termasuk ancamannya Madara kepada dia.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah tahu kejadian ini, berarti jika kita bisa simpulkan Madara itu mengincar kalian karena kalian adalah pengguna Grawer. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya mengambil Grawer milik kalian? Aku jadi penasaran akan hal itu," kata Shikamaru menganalisa cerita Naruto dan Sasori.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa cerita dengan kalian. Sebenarnya aku itu 3 tahun lebih kebanyakan bersembunyi di Hidden Forest atas suruhan nenek tua itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"NENEK TUA?" Tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"I-iya. Nenek tua Lei. Aku di suruh diam ke Hidden Forest atas suruhannya dan menunggu salah satu Stars datang dan yang datang adalah Hinata." Celetuk Naruto.

"La-lady Lei? Kamu juga bertemu dengan Lady Lei? Kamu kenal dengannya Naruto?" Tanya Kent antusias

"Heh! Tentu saja! Katanya sebentar lagi akan di mulai perang di tanah ini dan Stars sudah mulai berkumpul. Aku di suruhnya menunggu kedatangan seseorang di Hidden Forest karena aku dan dia adalah salah satu Stars dari Star of Worlds, aku jadi ingin melihat siapa pemimpin Stars berikutnya, biar ku beritahu kalian. Lei itu sudah berusia 500 tahun makanya ku panggil dia nenek." Kata Naruto cerewet.

"Wew. Kamu ini sopanlah Naruto setidaknya dia memberitahumu cara menjinakkan Kaze Grawer dulu,tunggu dulu kamu bilang pemimpin Stars? Sebelumnya sudah ada perang Stars?" Tanya Sasori.

"Eh? Anda juga sudah mengenalnya dari sebelumnya tuan muda?" Tanya Kent melihat Sasori dan Sasori menggeleng kepalanya dan menjawab,"Tidak Kent. Aku hanya dengar cerita Naruto dulu sewaktu mendapatkan Kaze Grawer. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Wihki Island, jujur aku tidak menyangka dia berusia 500 tahun."

"Entahlah! Mana ku tahu! Ramalan nenek tua begitu, siapa juga yang percaya? Namanya juga mitos dari orang-orang dulu." Balas Naruto manyun lagi.

Stars? Star of Worlds? 500 tahun? Lady Lei itu? Tidak kelihatan dia berusia 500 tahun. Gila. Apalagi itu semua, pikiran Sakura tambah kacau mendengar percakapan mereka begitu juga Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengerti percakapan mereka dan merasa di asingkan.

"Hei Naruto. Aku rasa kita juga harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Sakura dan Hinata ke dunia mereka." Kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk iya dan Hinata hanya tersenyum malu saja saat mereka membahas itu.

"Hm. Aku pernah soal itu Sasori. Menurut buku yang ku baca, kalau kita mengabungkan Grawers maka akan terbuka gerbang menuju dunia lain. Mengapa kita tidak mencobanya saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Benarkah itu?!" Tanya Sakura antusias dan sontak berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Er..Sakura. Tenang dulu. Itu hanya yang ku tahu dari buku yang ku baca milik perpustakaan Shinobi Kingdom dan ada cara lain juga." Jawab Naruto sedikit kaget ketika melihat Sakura berdiri dengan antusias.

"Aku dan Hinata harus kembali ke dunia kami, karena Hinata mempunyai keluarga di sana," celetuk Sakura.

"Cara lainnya gimana?" Tanya Sasori

"Menggunakan Shunsin Grawer," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Wew. Itu...," celetuk Shikamaru saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Er..kalian kan pengguna Gra-grawar atau apalah itu, kalian kan bisa menggunakannya untuk mengembalikan kami ke dunia kami," jawab Hinata.

"Grawer Hime." Jawab Naruto memperbaiki ucapan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku dan Naruto akan mencoba menggunakannya tetapi kalian berdua bisakah sabar sampai ke Kugutsu Kingdom? Aku ingin kembali ke sana untuk memastikan sesuatu," tawar Sasori.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa Sasori. kami mengerti, maafkan kami." Kata Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura," balas Sasori dengan tersenyum tulus.

Mereka semua melihat interaksi Sasori dengan Sakura yang terlihat mesra itu seperti melebihi kekasih itu hanya tersenyum-senyum dan Naruto melayangkan pandangan mesum kepada Sasori seolah berkata _"Pastikan dirimu bercerita padaku."_

"Baiklah setelah selesai ini semua, kita berangkat ke Kugutsu Kingdom. Perjalanan ini memakan waktu 3 hari." Kata Shikamaru dan mereka semua mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

* * *

3 hari kemudian..

Kugutsu Kingdom , Kingdom milik Akasuna no Sasori. Telah hancur berkeping-keping. Rumah-rumah yang terbakar tinggal puing-puing dan Akai no Kugutsu Castle runtuh tinggal sebagian yang utuh. Sasori sudah menduga bahwa Madara pasti akan menghancurkan Kingdom miliknya meski dia menyerahkan atau tidaknya Grawer miliknya. Mereka semua terkejut dengan pemandangan ini begitu juga Sasori meski di luar wajahnya datar tetapi Sasori marah campur terkejut. Kingdom terkuat dari seluruh Kingdom dan Empire di tanah ini hancur berkeping-keping dan sebagai calon King, dia tidak mampu melindungi rakyatnya...

"Sial. Akan ku balas kamu Madara! Kamu telah menghancurkan Kingdom milik tuan muda!" Teriak Kent emosi.

Sasori berjalan ke depan mendahului mereka dan Sakura yang melihat pria itu, punggung pria itu kelihatan sangat kecewa dan sedih. Dia tahu. Pria itu pasti sangat sedih melihat Kingdom miliknya di hancurkan. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan bersumpah bahwa dia akan membalas Madara yang telah menghancurkan segala miliknya.

"Sasori..," gumam Sakura.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam Castle. Aku mau mencari sesuatu," kata Sasori cepat dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini. Tidak bisa di maafkan. Naruto, aku akan kembali ke Shinobi Kingdom dan menjelaskan kepada para petinggi untuk memutuskan aliansi dengan Knight Empire! Mereka benar-benar telah merusak kedamaian yang telah di sepakati oleh seluruh Empire dan Kingdom!" Kata Shikamaru tegas.

"Pergilah Shikamaru. Aku sebagai Hokage akan memberikan kuasa untukmu menjalankan tugas itu dan kita tidak perlu beraliansi dengan sampah seperti Knight Empire," perintah Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunai emas bercabang 3 kepada Shikamaru dan pria berambut nanas itu menerimanya dengan mantap.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu Shikamaru, aku akan membantumu sebagai wakil dari Kugutsu Kingdom!" Tawar Kent.

"Baiklah, kamu ikut denganku Kent. Ayo kita ke Konoha City, capital Shinobi Kingdom!" Balas Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya memandang mereka semua sedih dan berusaha untuk memahami perang yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Sakura jadi teringat akan kebaikan dan kehangatan Akasuna no Sasori. Pria itu pasti sedang bersedih sekarang dan Sakura pun berlari masuk ke dalam lagi menyusul Sasori dan meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Nona Sakura, pasti khawatir pada tuan muda," celetuk Kent.

"Iya, aku akan menunggu Sasori dan Sakura di sini bersama Hinata dan jika sudah selesai. Kami akan menyusul kalian berdua ke Konoha City." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Kent dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata menuju Konoha City. Mereka berdua melihat kepergian kedua pria itu sampai hilang dari sosok pandangan mata mereka.

"Hime. Sebaiknya kita tunggu Sasori dan Sakura di rumah itu saja," tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah kosong yang lumayan hancur akibat kebakaran.

"Ehm. Baiklah." Kata Hinata nurut karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan pelan menuju rumah itu dan memasuki rumah itu. Sementara itu Sakura berlari-lari ke dalam Akai no Kugutsu Castle. Di castle yang luas ini , dia berlari-lari mencari Sasori tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya yang hancur. Gadis ini tanpa sadar mengkhawatirkan Sasori sehingga dengan berani memasuki castle ini padahal gadis ini tidak pernah datang kemari sebelumnya. Gadis berambut soft pink ini terus berlari menelusuri castle ini sampai dia berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Dia memasuki pintu itu dan melihat tangga yang besar dan menurun menuju ke bawah dan serta menyisakan penerangan cahaya matahari yang sedikit dari sela-sela batu atap dan jendela-jendela castle itu. Sakura pun mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan akibat berlari tadi. Dengan tangannya dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya lalu turun ke bawah melalui tangga itu. Sakura harus berhati-hati karena tangga itu tidak mempunyai pegangan dan sepertinya tangga batu itu terlihat sudah mulai rapuh.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan dan kemudian fokus turun ke bawah. Saat sudah sampai di bawah, dia melihat pria itu. Pria berambut merah itu berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Pria itu meneteskan air matanya. Ya, pria yang sedang menangis itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori. entah dapat dari dorongan mana, Sakura pelan-pelan berjalan mendekati pria itu dan memeluk pria itu dari belakangnya.

"Sasori.."

Sasori terkejut dengan suara yang memanggilnya belum lagi pemilik suara itu memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Haruno Sakura memeluk punggungnya dengan erat dan gadis itu perlahan meneteskan air matanya, Sasori dapat merasakan goncangan tubuh gadis itu. Dengan terisak Sakura berkata kepada Sasori

"Menangislah..aku akan ada di sini..aku mengerti..aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan Sasori...," bisik Sakura.

-Continue-

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**kensuchan : pria itu adalah Yura. Hahaha. Semoga ke depannya bisa update secepat petir. Wakaka! _^^_ Happy Reading!**

**uzumaki reverend : sudah di update, maaf lama ya! _^^_ Happy Reading! **

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : bukan Kent tetapi Yura. Sasori tidak di pukul siapa pun tetapi melarikan diri dengan menggunakan Red Moon Grawer. _^^_ Happy Reading!**

**Blue-senpai : sudah di lanjutkan! Semoga tidak mengecewakan _^^_ Happy Reading!**

**MaruRaito : Sudah di lanjutkan! Semoga memuaskanmu! _^^_ Happy Reading!**

_**Thank you all yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Lily berharap ke depannya bisa update secepat kilat bagaikan Raikiri milik Kakashi. Hahaha. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Buat yang sudah Review, Fav, dan Follow. Lily say thank you so much, tanpa ini semua Lily tidak ada apa-apanya. Thank you sudah mendukung fanfic pertama Lily. Ke depannya Lily berharap tidak ada kesalahan dan makin bisa update cepat. (Maaf juga di chap 7 ini tidak menyertakan nama-nama yang fav dan follow karena Lily tidak sempat lagi dan buru-buru ingin update cerita ini.)**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! _^^_ Happy Reading!**_


	9. Chapter 8

"_**Sasori.."**_

_**Sasori terkejut dengan suara yang memanggilnya belum lagi pemilik suara itu memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Haruno Sakura memeluk punggungnya dengan erat dan gadis itu perlahan meneteskan air matanya, Sasori dapat merasakan goncangan tubuh gadis itu. Dengan terisak Sakura berkata kepada Sasori**_

"_**Menangislah..aku akan ada di sini..aku mengerti..aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan Sasori...," bisik Sakura.**_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Star of Worlds © Namikaze Lily

Pair: Sasori-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, dan yang lain berjalan dengan seiring cerita.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, chara death, dan lain-lain yang luput dari sang pengarang. Mohon di maklumi. Arigatou. (Ada karakter yang berasal dari pengarang.)

For safety , Rate : M

Happy Reading All _^^_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hujan menghiasi Kugutsu Kingdom. Awan hitam kekelaman seakan menambah kesunyian yang ada di Kugutsu Kingdom. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berjalan bagian dalam isi rumah kosong dan menelusuri rumah itu mencari tempat teduh yang memadai. Ketika mereka telah sampai di salah satu kamar Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya. Sontak Hinata sedikit berlari menyusul Naruto.

Saat Hinata berlari , dia merasakan dia akan jatuh karena genangan air yang akan membuatnya terpeleset, Naruto yang membalikkan badannya lagi segera berlari menopang tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan Hinata memegang erat jubah putih milik Naruto.

"Huff, untung tepat wktu. Hime, ternyata kamu memang ceroboh sekali," kata Naruto

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto_-kun_! A-arigatou," jawab Hinata terbata.

Naruto pun membantu Hinata berdiri tetapi saat kaki kanan Hinata berdiri dia merasakan nyeri di mata kakinya. Gadis itu berjongkok mengelus kaki kanannya yang sakit.

"Kya! Sa-sakit!" Pekik Hinata.

"Ada apa hime?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata memekik kesakitan.

Dengan segera Naruto berjongkok memeriksa kaki Hinata. Dia melihat pembengkakkan yang memerah di kaki kanan Hinata, dan tanpa berkata-kata Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala pengantin.

"Na-na!" Panggilan Hinata terhenti dengan di potong oleh ucapan Naruto, "Jangan banyak protes, menurutlah padaku Hime."

Dengan muka yang memerah Hinata menatap Naruto dan pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Hinata pun pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto menggendongnya.

Naruto pun menurunkan gadis itu di sebuah sofa usang yang ada di kamar itu dan mengobati luka kaki Hinata. Dengan cekatan pria itu merawat kakinya. Hinata merasa gugup saat Naruto menyentuh kakinya. Dengan menahan segala kegugupannya dia meremas celana yang di pakainya.

Mereka diam dalam keheningan bersama dengan suara rintik hujan yang masih turun dan Naruto memperbani kaki Hinata dengan cekatan dan rapi. Hinata hanya memperhatikan pria itu sampai selesai.

"Sudah, kamu jangan bergerak dulu Hime. Istirahatlah. Kita di sini menunggu Sakura dan Sasori," kata Naruto.

"A-arigatou Naruto_-kun_!" Jawab Hinata terbata

"Hee, sepertinya kamu sangat gugup sekali Hime. Apakah kamu terpesona denganku sekarang?" Goda Naruto.

Hinata terkejut dan pria itu berhasil membuatnya semakin gugup. Naruto semakin jahil untuk mengerjai Hinata. Dengan sengaja dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Hime, kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa wajahmu merah sekali? Demamkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan sengaja.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan tidak mampu menjawab Naruto. Senyum Naruto sedikit terangkat dan dengan jahil dia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata seolah menganggap Hinata demam.

"Hee, tidak demam. Apa yang terjadi padamu ya?" Goda Naruto.

Ti-tidak!" Kata Hinata keras lalu mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Hahahaha!" Pria itu tertawa dengan keras karena berhasil mengerjai Hinata.

"Gomen. Gomen. Habisnya kamu selalu gugup padaku, berbeda saat kamu berhadapan dengan Sakura dan temanku yang lain. Aku jadi ingin mnengerjaimu Hinata," kata Naruto jujur.

"Ka-kamu mesum Naruto-kun! Be-beda dengan Sasori, Shikamaru dan Kent," jawab Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Hmmm. Mesum begitu tapi kamu senangkan berada di dekatku?" Goda Naruto lagi.

"I-itu salah! I-itu karena Sakura_-chan_ sedang berada dengan Sasori, ja-jadi a-aku terpaksa bersama denganmu sekarang!" Jawab Hinata lagi dengan terbata.

Dia takut Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkannya. Pria berjabrik kuning itu sepertinya tahu dengan pikiran gadis itu dan tersenyum kecut.

"Iya, iya. Jangan gugup begitu ,aku tidak akan menyentuhmu himee," kata Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa itu dan menatap atap rumah yang berlubang.

Lalu Naruto pun terdiam begitu juga Hinata, mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan satu sama lain. Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasori saling berpelukan. Pria itu menangis di pelukan gadis itu. Menangisi semua hal miliknya. Sakura hanya mampu memeluk erat pria itu dan berkali-kali mengusap-usap punggung milik pria itu seolah menenangkannya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasori akhirnya berhenti menangis dan menatap Sakura intens.

Pria itu dengan gugup melepaskan pelukan gadis berambut soft pink itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah , Sasori meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sakura. Aku jadi menangis di depanmu. Aku shok dengan Kugutsu Kingdom yang hancur dan..tidak ada orang lagi di sini termasuk nenekku, Chiyo." Kata Sasori.

"Apakah kamu sudah lebih tenang?" Tanya Sakura mengangguk mendengar pernyataan pria itu.

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Lihat, padahal aku yang bermasalah, kenapa jadi kamu yang menangis?" Tanya Sasori lembut sambil menyeka air mata Sakura dengan lembut dengan jarinya.

Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasori dan tersipu malu. Sasori tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan berkata dengan tulus, "Arigatou Sakura.."

* * *

**GradKnight City , Capital Knight Empire**

**Hatake Mansion**

"Apa? Sasori dan Shikamaru di anggap sebagai buronan karena meracuni Queen Bella? Kamu bercanda kan?" Tanya Chouji shok saat mengunjungi Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk iya dan Eagle memasang wajah yang muram. Chouji shok dengan kabar berita itu dan Ino yang mengikuti Chouji pun akhirnya cemas karena sepertinya Chouji kesulitan saat ini.

"Ya. Aku tidak percaya dengan itu, tapi Queen Bella di temukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Orang terakhir yang di temuinya adalah Sasori dan Shikamaru yang mengunjungi Akasuna Mansion di tuduh membantu Sasori melarikan diri. Saat ini Knight Empire dalam keadaan genting karena kejadian ini. Mereka langsung di cap sebagai buronan yang harus di tangkap tanpa penyelidikan lebih lanjut," terang Kakashi.

"Lalu kami juga harus mengadakan rapat bagaimana menanggapi situasi ini kemudian membahas kekosongan pemimpin divisi Red dan Yellow. Ahh, padahal kami juga persiapan perang menghadapi Snamedic Kingdom," keluh Eagle sambil memijit kepalanya karena mengingat Sasori dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian percaya begitu saja Sasori meracuni Queen Bella? Bahkan kalian menjadikan dia sebagai buronan kelas S?" Tanya Chouji dengan nada yang tidak terima karena Sasori di perlakukan seperti itu.

Kakashi dan Eagle saling memandang. Kakashi pun menerawang , mengingat sesuatu.

_3 __**hari yang lalu...**_

"_L__**ord Kakashi! Kami mendapat berita satu jam yang lalu Lord Sasori dan Lord Shikamaru melarikan diri!" Kata seorang pria yang merupakan bawahan Kakashi yang paling setia.**_

K_a__**kashi yang mendengar berita bawahannya barusan mengernyit dahi. Melarikan diri? Tipe seperti Sasori dan Shikamaru? Mencurigakan.**_

"**B**_**ukannya mereka berdua baru pulang tadi sore menjalani misi di Wihki Island? Buat apa melarikan diri?" Tanya Kakashi kebingunan.**_

"Q_u__**een Bella di temukan keracunan oleh pihak castle setelah kunjungan Lord Sasori terakhir kalinya. Ketika di kejar oleh pasukan Lord Madara di Akasuna Mansion, Lord Sasori telah melarikan diri bersama Lord Shikamaru , Lady Sakura dan Kent. Saksi mata mengatakan ada 2 orang lain lagi yang membantu mereka berempat melarikan diri," jelas pria bawahan itu lagi.**_

K**a**_**kashi pun mengelus dagunya dan berpikir kemudian dia menatap bawahannya.**_

"Y_a__**mato, selidiki ini untukku. Aku merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini semua. Jadi bawahan Sasori itu kemana?" Tanya Kakashi yang teringat dengan Yura.**_

"_B__**aik Lord Kakashi! Eh? Bawahan yang mana?" Tanya Yamato kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.**_

"_Yu__**ra. Kemana dia? Jika Sasori melarikan diri harusnya bersama Yura. Kelihatan aneh sekali dia tidak membawa dia." Tanya Kakashi aneh.**_

"_Y__**ura di temukan pingsan di Akasuna Mansion saat kejadian itu," jelas Yamato lagi.**_

Kakashi melamun sampai Eagle menyikut-nyikut lengannya.

_**"**__W_oe! Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Eagle yang melihat Kakashi terdiam.

_**"**_**T**idak apa-apa. Chouji, kenapa kamu berkunjung ke tempat ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan nona yang berdiri di belakangmu ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada Chouji.

**"**Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku ingin bertanya apakah Mon Power dapat di gunakan ke dunia lain?" Tanya Chouji langsung dan membuat Eagle terkejut. Rasa-rasanya ada seseorang yang bertanya hal seperti itu sebelumnya kepada dia , tapi dia telah lupa siapa orang itu.

"Apa gadis itu datang dari dunia lain?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Ino sekilas , sedangkan yang di lihat hanya tersipu malu. Entah kenapa , Ino sangat malu di tatap Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah. Mungkin karena Kakashi yang terlalu tampan sehingga membuat Ino gugup. Lalu Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke Chouji dan Eagle yang sudah melototnya dengan artian berbeda.

"Ka-kamu tahu Kakashi?" Tanya Chouji kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu dunia lain?" Tanya Eagle yang kaget dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Huff. Aku tahu karena Sasori. Sepertinya kedatanganmu ke sini untuk mencari cara mengembalikan gadis ini ke dunianya bukan?" Jelas Kakashi.

"Sasori?!" Pekik Chouji dan Eagle bersamaan.

Ino dan Kakashi terkejut saat mendengar mereka berteriak secara bersamaan. Lalu Eagle jadi ingat sewaktu Sasori membawa Sakura mengunjunginya dan ya bertanya hal yang sama tetapi Sasori menyembunyikan identitas Sakura.

"Aku jadi ingat saat Sasori membawa Sakura untuk menemuiku pertama kalinya. Lalu..dia menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu Chouji." Keluh Eagle.

Ino yang mendengar nama Sakura jadi teringat sahabatnya di dunia aslinya dan dengan segan dia pun bertanya.

"A-apakah Sakura itu bernama Haruno Sakura dan dia mempunyai rambut seperti bunga Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan hati-hati.

Kakashi dan Eagle pun menoleh melihat Ino terkejut lagi seolah mendapat penemuan baru.

"Be-benar! Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?!" Pekik Eagle.

"Sa-sakura adalah sahabatku di duniaku. Aku tidak menyangka dia ada di dunia ini. Tolong bawa aku menemuinya!" Pinta Ino.

Chouji yang melihat Ino yang meminta tolong itu hanya terdiam begitu juga Eagle dan Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu menghela nafas di balik masker yang menutup daerah mulutnya.

"Kami tidak tahu Sakura ada di mana sekarang. Yang aku tahu sekarang kamu juga berasal dari dunia lain. Ini di luar dugaanku. Ku kira hanya Sakura yang tersesat di sini." Jelas Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chouji lagi.

"Huff..begini.." keluh Kakashi sambil menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka bertiga tentang Sasori dan Sakura. Begitu juga rencananya menyelidiki kasus Queen Bella yang keracunan. Akhir dari cerita Kakashi , mereka memangut-mangut mengerti cerita Kakashi.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Sasori menanyakan itu dan menyembunyikan identitas Sakura. Tetapi kenapa Sasori meracuni Queen Bella?" Tanya Eagle yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya Sasori melakukan hal seperti itu." Tukas Chouji cepat dan di ikuti anggukan Kakashi.

"Benar. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh Yamato untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Karena yang aku tahu Sasori hanya fokus untuk menemukan cara mengembalikan Sakura ke dunianya, itu terlihat dari perkataannya waktu itu." Jelas Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga terdiam mendengar penuturan Kakashi dan dengan wajah serius Kakashi melanjutkan pembelaannya terhadap Sasori.

"Selama Bella tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Kugutsu Kingdom, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun dan lagian kalian harus ingat Kugutsu Kingdom terpilih sebagai penengah dari seluruh Empire dan Kingdom berdasarkan Surat Aliansi Kedamaian. Justru aku yang curiga terhadap Bella saat ini." Terang Kakashi.

Argumen Kakashi sepertinya dapat diterima oleh Chouji dan Eagle sedangkan Ino? Frustasi mendengar cerita pria berambut perak ini. Dalam hatinya dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan pulang ke dunianya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sebaiknya diam di dalam rapat besar nanti Kakashi. Aku sarankan kalian berdua , Chouji , Ino. Segera keluar dari GradKnight City, karena aku takut Lord Madara akan menutup kota ini karena masalah Queen Bella juga Snamedic Kingdom. Seminggu lagi Knight Empire dan Snamedic Kingdom akan berperang." Kata Eagle serius.

Chouji pun memandang Ino dan merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Lady Ino. Aku tidak dapat membantumu lagi." Keluh Chouji.

"Itu tidak benar! Maafkan aku. Aku yang merepotkanmu," jawab Ino cepat.

* * *

**Hunmediuc City , capital Snamedic Kingdom**

M**erlbou Castle**

"Queen Tsunade! Persiapan perang kita telah selesai dan tinggal menunggu perintahmu! Selain itu ada kabar yang mengejutkan yang mungkin menguntungkan kita di perang nantinya." Kata Shizune kepada Tsunade yang sedang menghadap jendela.

"Baiklah. Segera ungsikan anak-anak, perempuan , dan orang tua dari tempat ini!" Perintah Tsunade dengan nada yang tegas.

"Baik!" Jawab Shizune dan segera menulis surat berdasarkan perintah Tsunade dan menyerahkannya ke seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah menerima surat itu, pria itu mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Shizune dan Tsunade.

Tsunade melirik mereka dengan ujung ekor matanya dan kemudian melihat ke luar jendela lagi.

"Kabar apa yang kamu maksud tadi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Akasuna no Sasori meracuni Queen Bella dan di jadikan sebagai buronan class S di seluruh tanah ini," kata Shizune.

Sontak Tsunade membalikkan badannya dan melihat Shizune dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus gembira.

"A-apa katamu? Prince Sasori meracuni gadis ingusan itu?" Tanya Tsunade untuk memastikan sekali lagi perkataan Shizune.

Shizune pun mengangguk iya dan Tsunade makin melebarkan matanya seakan tidak percaya seorang Sasori yang tenang dan gentleman itu melakukan hal yang di luar batasnya. Bagi Snamedic Kingdom itu menguntungkan karena sudah tidak termasuk Surat Aliansi Kedamaian dan lagi hal itu dapat memperkuat mental prajurit Snamedic Kingdom berperang melawan Knight Empire nanti tapi beda dengan Kugutsu Kingdom selaku sebagai penengah semua Empire dan Kingdom.

Hal itu bisa memicu kedamaian yang di ciptakan bagi seluruh Empire dan Kingdom hancur. Sebagai seorang Prince dan calon King, Akasuna no Sasori seharusnya sudah tahu hal itu tidak boleh di lakukan. Akan tetapi berita ini sungguh mengejutkan Tsunade.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin Prince Sasori!" Pekik Tsunade kepada Shizune.

"Dan lagi Queen Tsunade , perdana menteri Shinobi Kingdom, Nara Shikamaru juga di kabarkan membantu Prince Sasori melarikan diri dan sekarang mereka tidak di ketahui keberadaannya." Jelas Shizune lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingin kamu menyelidiki ini Shizune. Hubungi Genma untuk pergi menyelidiki kasus ini! Jika bisa lakukan kontak dengan Prince Sasori dan pertemukan aku dengannya!" Perintah Tsunade lagi kepada Shizune.

"Ba-baik my Queen!" Jawab Shizune dan segera lari keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Tinggallah Tsunade seorang diri dan mendongak melihat langit biru melalui jendela.

"Sepertinya perang akan di mulai lagi di tanah Xincland ini..," guman Tsunade.

* * *

**Kugutsu Kingdom**

Sementara itu Sasori sudah mulai tenang. Terbukti pria berambut merah ini mulai mencari-cari sebuah kunci yang di bantu oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua fokus mencari di antara rak-rak buku yang jatuh berantakan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasori tidak sengaja menyentuh besi kecil yang terhimpit di antara dokumen-dokumen kertas yang berjatuhan di sekitar mereka.

"Aha! Ketemu!" Pekik Sasori

Sasori memungut sebuah kunci emas yang di antara dokumen-dokumen itu. Pria itu tersenyum saat menemukan kunci emas yang di lapisi oleh emas merah. Sakura yang mendengar pekikan Sasori pun mendekatinya.

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanya Sakura melihat kunci emas merah di tangan Sasori.

"Ya. Dengan ini, aku dapat membalikkan keadaan. Ayo, kita temui Naruto dan lainnya," kata Sasori mantap. Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati Sasori semangat kembali.

Lalu Sakura dan Sasori pun berjalan keluar menyusul Naruto dan lainnya. Sementara itu Naruto dab Hinata terdiam dalam keheningan. Masing-masing memikirkan hal lain.

_"Aku merindukan ayah. Aku ingin segera pulang dari sini. Tapi..." _batin Hinata dan melirik Naruto yang duduk di bawah sofa yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah pintu.

Naruto yang menyadari di tatap oleh Hinata pun menolehnya. Naruto pun tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa himee? Apakah kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto ramah.

"Eh. Ti-tidak! A-arigatou Naruto- _kun_!" Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Ahh. Sasori dan Sakura lama sekali. Ini sudah mau menjelang malam," keluh Naruto yang meregangkan badannya.

"Be-benar juga. A-apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka ya?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto karena mencemaskan Sakura.

"Hei! Tenang saja hime, Sasori pasti dapat melindungi Sakura!" Jawab Naruto optimis.

Di luar castle, Sasori dan Sakura telah berjalan bersama mencari keberadaan Naruto dan lainnya. Mereka pun mengitari puing-puing kota Kugutsu Kingdom ini.

"Dimana ya mereka?" Gumam Sasori yang bertanya-tanya keberadaan Naruto.

"Mungkin mereka berteduh di sekitar rumah sini," asal jawab Sakura.

"Hmm mungkin juga. Kita cari saja rumah yang rumahnya masih kelihatan bagus. Bisa saja mereka berteduh di sana." Kata Sasori memberi ide.

Sakura pun mengangguk-angguk iya dan berjalan di samping pria berambut merah itu.

Lalu di tempat Naruto dan Hinata, mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang untuk membuang waktu sekaligus menunggu Sasori dan Sakura.

"Oh,jadi kalau kamu di duniamu jam segini kamu akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama ayahmu? Ibumu di mana hime?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata saat membicarakan keluarga Hinata.

"Er..i-ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkan adikku, Hanabi. Ba-bagaimana dengan keluargamu Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata balik pada Naruto.

Naruto pun melipat kedua tangannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya seolah berpikir.

"Ya. Keluargaku terdiri dari ayah dan ibu serta saudara kembarku Menma. Karena sekarang aku dan Menma sudah besar apalagi aku sudah jadi Hokage , kami sudah pisah tinggal dari ayah dan ibu. Aku dan Menma sendiri saja sekarang jarang bertemu di karenakan kesibukanku dan dia masing-masing. Lalu sekarang ayah dan ibuku adalah Shinobi Adventure. Mereka selalu berpetualang kemana-mana bahkan pulang 2-3 tahun sekali. Mereka tidak tahu terkadang aku dan Menma kesepian sekali," tukas Naruto saat menceritakan keluarganya.

Naruto menerawang saat mengingat keluarganya. Jujur dia sedikit iri dengan Hinata yang setiap hari berkumpul dengan keluarganya meskipun Hinata tidak mempunyai ibu lagi. Hinata dapat merasakan Naruto yang kesepian dan tanpa sadar Hinata ingin memeluk Naruto.

"Ah-kya!" Pekik gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba.

Akan tetapi Hinata malah hampir jatuh dan sontak Naruto membalikkan badannya dan meraih tubuh Hinata.

"Awas hime!" Pekik Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata.

'Cup.'

Tanpa mereka sadari bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto dan Hinata membelakkan mata. Mereka terlanjur kaget akan kejadian barusan dan membuat mereka terdiam. Sementara itu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka di ikuti suara langkah kaki dan wanita yang berbicara kepada si pria.

'Klek' ,"Mungkin mereka di sini," kata wanita itu.

Saat mereka membuka pintu itu , mereka berdua terkejut saat mendapati Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak sengaja berciuman itu. Ya, Sasori dan Sakura yang menemukan mereka terkejut juga karena melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak di lihat.

"Ma-maaf Naruto! Hinata!" Pekik Sasori sedangkan Sakura mematung di tempat. Shok akan pemandangan barusan. Dengan segera Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan menutup pintu itu.

Naruto dan Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan Sasori pun akhirnya sadar dan melepaskan diri.

"O-oi! Tunggu! Sasori! Sakura! Kalian..salah paham." Teriak Naruto kemudian jadi pelan.

Mereka juga tidak sempat menjelaskan pada Sakura dan Sasori karena Sasori sudah keburu membawa Sakura pergi.

"Ma-maaf hime!" "Ma-maaf Naruto- _kun_!" Pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mata mereka saling bertemu, masing-masing dari mereka berdebar-debar lalu mereka akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk menghilangkan rasa malu ini.

Di luar Sakura masih mematung. Dia tidak sadar tangannya masih di gandeng Sasori dan mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari rumah tempat Hinata dan Naruto berteduh. Sakura pun akhirnya sadar dan menatap Sasori.

"A-aku tidak menyangka mereka mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari itu!" Pekik Sakura.

"Ka-kamu tidak tahu Sakura? Apa Lady Hinata tidak cerita apa-apa?" Kata Sasori mengambil kesimpulan sendiri saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto saat melarikan diri dari GradKnight City.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan cepat dan menjawab, "Tidak!"

"Er..kata Naruto mereka sudah menikah. Buktinya Lady Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan suffiks -_kun._" Jelas Sasori yang masih mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Tanpa di sadari Sakura , wajah Sasori telah memerah saat mengingat dirinya mengintip Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan sebelah tangan dia menutup wajahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sakura pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kamu kenapa Sasori? Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." kata Sasori terbata.

"Hanya saja?" Ulang Sakura mengikuti Sasori.

"Kita melihat hal terlarang," jawab Sasori cepat berusaha menutup kegugupannya.

"Terlarang apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"I-itu. Ci-ciuman. Naruto dan Lady Hinata yang berciuman," jawab Sasori gugup.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasori yang polos tertegun. Buktinya ini pertama kali dia melihat pria berambut merah ini gugup. Jika seandainya Ino , sahabatnya yang berkata begitu mungkin Sakura akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Pasalnya Ino sudah berpacaran beberapa kali sebelum dengan Takeshi dan sudah merasakan yang namanya berciuman.

Ino yang bersama Chouji dalam perjalanan keluar dari GradKnight City pun mengeluarkan bersin.

"Hatchi!" Pekik Ino

"Ada apa Ino? Kamu flu?" Tanya Chouji.

"Ti-tidak Prince Chouji. Aku hanya bersin saja." Jawab Ino.

Kembali ke Sakura dan Sasori lagi. Sakura melongo dan membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Sasori memerah di hampir seluruh wajahnya dan berjongkok.

_"Sebenarnya ini dunia jaman kapan sih? Modern dan kuno juga iya. Masa karena ciuman pria ini berjongkok. Kalau di duniaku hal itu rata-rata sudah biasa," _batin Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa yang harus di permalukan? Aku shok karena punya hubungan apalagi.. sampai menikah..Hinata tidak cerita. Ada apa dengan ciuman?" Tanya Sakura

Sasori yang berjongkok menutup wajahnya pun mendongak melihat gadis berambut soft pink itu dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Karena kita melihat hal yang di lakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah. Kita kan termasuk orang yang belum menikah Sakura. Ja-jadi itu hal yang sangat aneh dan ciuman hanya dapat di lihat saat pernikahan seseorang. Jika kasus kayak tadi , kita di anggap mengintip," jelas Sasori polos dan sedikit terbata.

Ya, jawaban polos Akasuna no Sasori berhasil membuat Sakura melongo. Lalu pria itu? Masih berjongkok menahan gugup dan malu.

-continue-

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Bunshin Anugrah ET : Di chap ini ada Chouji dan Ino. Yap. Yura di cuci otak oleh Madara karena Yura terpaksa. Ya. Nanti bakalan ada sedikit romance dari mereka sekaligus alasan Yura berkhianat. Ini sudah di lanjutkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Happy reading! _^^_**

**uzumaki reverend : mungkin chap depan atau 2 chap lagi. Sesuai dengan alur cerita. Happy reading! _^^_**

**Blue-senpai : sudah dilanjutkan! Happy Reading _^^_**

**kensuchan : Jangan frustasi dengan Yura donk. Wkwkwk. Sesuai dengan alur , maaf kalau romance chap sebelumnya sedikit. Tapi di chap ini sudah mulai ada romance. Happy Reading! _^^_**

* * *

**Finally Chapter 8 selesai. Lily ngetiknya di android Lily, sangat susah dan makin lambat. Karena laptop di bawa oleh adik Lily. Mungkin banyak typonya dan Lily tidak sempat mengecek lagi. T.T**

**Mohon maklumi ya. Gomennasai.**

**Thank you yang sudah fav, follow dan review. For silent readers too , review juga donk. Hahaha. **

**At last , please review and happy reading! Enjoy this new chapter _^^_**

**Minna, arigatou gozaimasu !**


End file.
